Luz negra
by krola
Summary: ¡Por Madge Undersee, cuyo vestido negro la convirtió en enemiga del gobierno!
1. Tía Maysilee

**Ésta es una de esas situaciones en las que una idea se te mete en la cabeza y no hay forma de sacártela sin escribirla. Así que, casi sin remedio, aquí estoy adentrándome en una nueva fandom y moviendo como marionetas a nuevos personajes. NO soy una GRAN fan de Los Juegos del Hambre, creo que había partes en las que se podía profundizar y hay ciertas tramas o personajes a la que la escritora no le sacó todo su potencial. Especialmente al misterioso personaje de Madge Undersee y su relación con Gale Hawthorne. He leído bastantes fics en inglés, algunos de ellos realmente increíbles y la mayoría tienen en común una relación atracción/odio entre Gale y Madge (especialmente por parte de Gale) y cierta participación de Madge en la revolución, espiando desde su privilegiado sitio de hija del alcalde. Ahora esos dos puntos son canon para mí, independientemente de lo que Suzanne Collins escribiera en el último libro. No, no... los lectores siempre llevamos la razón. **

**El fanfic podría dividirse en TRES VOLUMENES. El primero es el más corto, ya está escrito y podría sostenerse como un fic corto por sí mismo. Sin embargo, si veo que el fanfic tiene éxito y queréis que lo continué, entonces seguiré escribiendo y publicando. ¡Es vuestra decisión! ¿Fic largo o fic corto? Espero que os guste y me dejéis MUCHOS reviews.**

**Sin más dilación, aquí tenéis un fic en el que la pobre de Madge se mete en problemas demasiado grandes para ella:**

* * *

**_LUZ NEGRA_**

**1. Tía Maysilee**

Maysilee Donner la miraba desde la curvatura de aquellas palabras escritas, como una fantasma que se había quedado atrapado en un pequeño cuaderno cuadriculado. Su letra era pequeña y desordenada, como si se hubiera apresurado a desprender en el papel sus ideas revolucionarias. Madge había nacido muchos años después de la muerte de su tía Maysilee y su madre, siempre convaleciente, era incapaz de nombrar a su hermana sin atragantarse con sus propios gemidos lastimeros. Por lo tanto, la personalidad de Maysilee Donner no era más que un conjunto de ideas inventadas en la cabeza de Madge. No era capaz de reconocerla como persona sino que la identificaba con aquel agujero negro que permanecía clavado en las entrañas de la familia Undersee. Al menos, hasta aquel momento.

En uno de los episodios de delirio de su madre, Marianne Undersee había mencionado en voz alta la existencia de una caja que contenía todos los objetos personales de su hermana. No era inusual que en estas situaciones, su madre la confundiera con Maysilee y Madge no se atrevía a corregir ese error porque era en aquellos minutos de confusión cuando Marianne Undersee abandonaba su fragilidad y volvía a recuperar la vitalidad de su adolescencia. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, su mente no había viajado hacia años más felices sino que tenía la convicción de que no era su hija la que estaba sentada frente a ella, sino el fantasma de Maysilee que había acudido a hacerle compañía. Después de abrazos y algunos recuerdos de la infancia a los que Madge respondía con un asentimiento de cabeza, su madre se había inclinado sobre ella, como quien pretende revelar un secreto, y le había dicho que aún guardaba _sus_ cosas.

Las últimas posesiones de Maysilee Donner.

- Ya sabes cómo se quejaba mamá de que yo nunca tiraba nada- añadió Marianne, aún creyendo que su hija era su hermana.

Madge había esperado con paciencia a que su madre recuperara la suficiente fuerza como para acompañar a sus padre a algunas cenas de negocios en el pueblo. En cuanto se había quedado sola en la casa, se había dedicado a buscar las pertenencias de Maysilee Donner. Había creado desorden y caos en su hogar hasta encontrarlas. Se trataba de una caja de cartón oscuro con algunos vestidos y muñecas viejas. Entre aquellos objetos había hallado un pequeño cuaderno con tapa gruesa y roja, escrito a mano por la propia Maysilee. Madge vació la caja sobre el suelo, aumentando el desorden que su exhaustiva búsqueda ya había provocado.

Comenzó a leer el cuaderno con avidez, prestando especialmente atención a aquellas palabras que se repetían demasiado o la forma en la que se estructuraban las frases. Cualquier pista de la forma en que se expresaba Maysilee era una paso más para conocer a aquella adolescente que, sin conocerla, había marcado la vida de Madge. Se sorprendió después de leer las primeras páginas al comprobar que no era un diario personal sino un estudio de los juegos del hombre, en el que se enumeraba las armas más comunes, la media de los paracaídas que los tributos más populares solían recibir, el clima más común en la arena de juego…

Madge miró aquella reliquia con una mezcla de conmoción y admiración. Tenía entre sus manos un objeto que traicionaba al Capitolio. A pesar de que no había nada que lo indicara, Madge tenía el presentimiento de que el objetivo de aquel estudio era encontrar los puntos débiles en la mayor arma de represión que poseía el Capitolio. No eran palabras propias de una admiradora de los juegos, sino de alguien que pretendía conocer cada detalle de su enemigo. Madge sentía que con cada palabra conocía más a su tía y por tanto, comenzaba a echarla de menos. No podía amarla a través del papel, pero sin duda la admiraba.

Ella era Madge Undersee, la privilegiada hija del alcalde, y aquel cuaderno viejo hizo que deseara ser más valiente. Quiso ser su tía, a pesar de que sabía que su final no había sido feliz.

* * *

La ansiedad había recreado en su mente la imagen de unas suculentas galletas de chocolate. Hacía media hora que había encargado dichas galletas a la panadería de los Mellark, que solía hacer servicios a domicilio, pero el cuaderno de su tía la tenía tan ensimismada que no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo. El timbre de su casa sonó, haciendo que Madge saltara en un respingo, sorprendida por el repentino sonido. Se levantó del suelo en un salto y con sus pies descalzos, sorteó los objetos que aún reposaban en el suelo. Había convertido su salón en un laberinto de objetos que horas atrás habían estado cuidadosamente ordenados en los cajones. Unos cajones que ahora estaban completamente vacíos, algunos abiertos y otros cerrados.

Detrás de la puerta estaba Peeta Mellark con un ojo morado mal disimulado y una sonrisa forzada. En sus manos sostenía la bolsa de papel marrón que contenía las preciadas galletas. Madge dio un paso hacia atrás tras abrir la puerta por completo y ver el aspecto de Peeta, como si la herida de su rostro la hubiera empujado. Peeta dio los buenos días y Madge le respondió con palabras torpes, no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquel ojo amoratado. Todo el mundo sabía del mal carácter de la Señora Mellark pero Madge jamás había visto una marca tan dolorosa de la veracidad de aquellos rumores. No llegaba a comprender como una madre podía causarle daño a su hijo.

- Has pedido galletas- dijo Peeta, tendiéndole la bolsa. Continuaba con su gentil sonrisa con la esperanza de que ésta ocultara el estado de su cara.

Madge aceptó las galletas y sacó de su bolsillo el pago. Peeta se lo agradeció y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero la voz de Madge hizo que detuviera su movimiento.

- Deberías entrar- musitó la joven. Ante la mirada de confusión de Peeta, Madge añadió- Sé cómo tapar _eso- _dijo, señalando el ojo morado de Peeta.

Madge se giró sobre sus talones, al tiempo que abría la bolsa de galletas. Acercó la nariz para envolverse del aroma a galletas. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que no eran galletas de chocolate sino de piñones. Ella detestaba los piñones pero temía que si le hacía ver a Peeta su confusión, Peeta volvería con los _dos_ ojos morados y una bolsa de galletas de chocolate. Estaba segura que la Señora Mellark no pasaría por alto el despiste de su hijo.

Peeta se había quedado detenido bajo el quicio de la puerta, tentado e incómodo al mismo tiempo. Madge señaló con la cabeza el interior de su hogar, insistiéndole para que entrara. Finalmente, Peeta asintió con la cabeza y la siguió a través del pasillo de la entrada.

- Perdona el desorden- dijo Madge, al entrar en el salón, cuyo suelo parecía un campo de minas.

Peeta miró el salón con una abierta curiosidad. La confusión se coló de pronto en su mirada.

- ¿Te han robado?- preguntó con preocupación.

- He sido yo- dijo Madge, rascándose la cabeza con vergüenza- Perdona, había olvidado que lo dejé así. Estaba buscando algo… lo ordenaré en unos minutos- Madge sonrió con cierta timidez- Afortunadamente para ti, creo recordar que el neceser de maquillaje de mi madre lo dejé cerca de la pata del sofá. ¡Ajá! ¡Ahí está!- exclamó sonriendo.

Madge se apresuró a coger un neceser de rayas blancas y celestes. Peeta se acercó a ella, atento al suelo para no pisar ninguno de los objetos desperdigados. Dio pasos grandes y cuidadosos y se colocó junto a Madge.

- ¿Quién es Maysilee?- preguntó Peeta de repente.

Madge se dio la vuelta, sorprendida. Peeta estaba señalando a un DVD que había en el suelo, sobre su superficie estaba escrito con un grueso rotulador negro:"Maysilee".

- Es mi tía- respondió Madge, fijando su atención en aquel DVD que no había visto hasta entonces. Seguramente había estado guardado en la caja entre la falda de flores y el vestido negro.

Madge se agachó para coger el DVD y se dejó caer sobre el sofá, su emocionada expresión se había convertido en pesar en un instante. Seguramente en aquel DVD había imágenes de la corta vida de Mayselee Donner, momentos en los que su madre era una joven alegre. Recuerdos que no le pertenecían. Incluso sin verlo, podía imaginarse los rostros ilusionados de su madre y su hermana gemela, riéndose y jugando, puede que incluso hablando de un futuro que para una de ellas nunca llegaría.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Peeta con una verdadera preocupación en el tono de su voz. Madge levantó la cabeza y le sorprendió la mirada gentil de Peeta. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le prestara atención o se preocupara por ella, con excepción de sus padres. En clase, los pocos compañeros que le hablaban estaban empujados por sus padres que querían aventajarse del favor del alcalde. Los jóvenes provenientes de la Veta, la parte más pobre del distrito 12, no la consideraban más que una chica privilegiada y frívola. Los chicos del pueblo nunca se juntaban con los de la Veta y Madge se encontraba en medio, sin pertenecer ni a un lugar ni a otro. Katniss Everdeen, que vivía en la Veta, era su única amiga y se sentaba con ella durante los almuerzos, pero su relación amistosa era normalmente silenciosa y se limitaba a las horas de escuela.

- Ella murió en unos juegos del hambre- dijo Madge en un suspiro al ver que Peeta seguía mirando extrañado el DVD con el nombre de su tía.

Peeta asintió, su mirada le transmitía un pésame silencioso.

- ¿Quieres que lo vea contigo?

Madge levantó la cabeza con rapidez, temiendo que al mirar a Peeta descubriera que su pregunta había sido una burla pero su mirada continuaba siendo tierna.

- ¿En serio harías eso?- preguntó Madge, sin ser capaz de esconder su asombro.

Peeta se encogió de hombros- Ahora mismo no tengo muchas ganas de volver a casa.

Madge asintió, comprendiéndole. Se levantó de un salto del sofá, con el DVD en una mano y el neceser en la otra- Pero antes, hay que hacer desaparecer ese color morado de tu ojo que tan poco te favorece.

Peeta se rió y asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Maysilee Donner sonreía en la pantalla del televisor. Madge tragó saliva, incómoda por aquella sonrisa sin alegría. La audiencia, sin embargo, parecía incapaz de reconocer el miedo en los ojos de aquella joven que se estaba precipitando hacia su muerte.

- Están ciegos- dijo Madge, en un susurro- o al menos pretenden estar ciegos.

Peeta no respondió. Sus ojos estaban también fijos en la pantalla a pesar de que para él estos eran otros juegos de los tantos que estaban obligados a ver. Madge, sin embargo, se sentía más angustiada que de costumbre. Aunque era consciente de que Maysilee y su madre eran gemelas, siempre había creído que ella, al ser su hija, las vería muy diferentes. Aquella joven que sonreía en su primera entrevista de los juegos era su madre y ella misma al mismo tiempo. Madge tuvo la necesidad de salvarla de su destino y saber que aquello ya ocurrió hace muchos años la envolvió en una sensación de impotencia.

- No tienes por qué quedarte, Peeta- Madge decidió ofrecerle una vía de escape- Tenemos que ver todos los años…_ esto_- lo pronunció con desprecio. Madge siempre había sido bastante buena ocultando su opinión sobre el Capitolio y los juegos, especialmente cuando los reporteros y algunos representantes del comité de los juegos del hambre se instalaban en su casa, pero tenía el presentimiento de que a partir de ese momento sería incapaz de continuar fingiendo- Comprendo que no quieras ver uno que ocurrió hace más de diez años.

Peeta asintió con la cabeza pero no se movió de sus sitio.

- Es diferente- se limitó a responder.

Madge sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Los juegos estaban siempre acompañados por la esperanza de que alguno de los tributos del distrito 12 volviera a casa; por el conocimiento de que alguna madre, padre o hermano estaba aferrándose al televisor, rezando en silencio por la vida del ser querido; por las entrevistas de los reporteros del Capitolio y por la necesidad de fingir que los juegos del hambre no eran más que entretenimiento. Ahora sin embargo, no había esperanza, los llantos se habían derramado hacía años y estaban encerrados en el salón de su casa, lejos de la incómoda presencia de los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Era diferente pero no por ello menos descorazonador.

Después de los juegos, siempre se comercializaba una cinta con los mejores momentos de los juegos del hambre de aquel año. Semanas de agonía resumidos en tres horas. Eso era lo que contenía aquel DVD con el nombre de su tía y lo que estaban viendo en aquellos instantes. Algunos vencedores habían tenido incluso que firmar en las fundas de los DVDs, mientras que los ciudadanos les pestañeaban con coquetería, como si fuera estrellas de cine. Eso eran en el Capitolio: celebridades, en lugar de niños heridos.

Pasaron una hora en silencio, viendo cómo Mayselee y Haymitch se aliaban y se protegían el uno al otro de las adversidades del tiempo y del resto de los tributos. Madge se sorprendió de cómo la mirada de Haymitch iba perdiendo brillo con cada matanza. Ya no quedaba nada del niño corpulento y descarado que manejaba la entrevista con más maestría que Caesar Flickerman. Él había matado a todos los que se cruzaron en su paso para ahorrarle a Mayselee la agonía de matar a alguien. Mayselee mató a su primer tributo en su última semana, cuando el chico del distrito 6 se había colado en su campaña para matar a Haymitch. Mayselee había aparecido por detrás, silenciosa, y le había clavado un cuchillo en la nuca. Fue una muerte rápida.

Madge sintió un escalofrío al ver a su tía acabando con la vida de aquel quinceañero del distrito 6. Era como si se estuviera viendo a ella misma en la piel de su tía. Peeta giró la cabeza para mirarla, su expresión inteligible. Madge se preguntó si él también había creído ver a Madge, y no a Maysilee, mientras introducía el cuchillo en la piel del otro tributo. La imagen cambió bruscamente a una escena más tardía, en la que podía verse a Haymitch y a Maysilee sentados alrededor de una hoguera. Ya quedaban pocos tributos vivos así que el calor del fuego resultaba más necesario que el peligro que las señas de humo podían suponer. Maysilee parecía estar en un trance, sin hablar y con la cabeza gacha. Era evidente que aquella escena había sido cortada para no aburrir al espectador, Madge se preguntó cuántas horas había pasado realmente en aquel enfermizo silencio.

Por fin, Maysilee suspiró. Haymitch la miró con compasión, sin obligarla a comunicarse.

- Ellos ya han ganado- musitó la joven en un susurro.

Tanto Madge como Peeta fruncieron las cejas, sin comprender. Haymitch, sin embargo, no pareció sorprendido por aquella declaración. Es más, sonrió como si le resultara lógico.

- Hemos matado, por tanto, hemos perdido- murmuró Maysilee- El capitolio nos ha convertido en monstruos. Ellos han ganado.

Una declaración como aquella, reconocer que el Capitolio era el enemigo, era considerado traición. Madge no se sorprendió de que fueran las bestias creadas por los diseñadores de los juegos los que habían terminado con la vida de Mayselee. El Capitolio quería callarla cuanto antes, arrebatarle las verdades que salían de su boca. La valentía de Maysilee la azotó con fuerza y se sintió miserable, por vivir cómodamente, por estar viva cuando su tía no lo estaba.

- ¿Cómo se vencería entonces al Capitolio?- preguntó repentinamente Peeta.

- No matando- respondió Madge- No queriendo sobrevivir, negándose a jugar según sus reglas. Comportándose con compasión.

- Entonces morirían- dijo Peeta.

Madge asintió- Ganaríamos muriendo.

El uso de la primera persona del plural, aquel nosotros implícito en el verbo, los dejó sin aliento por unos segundos. Nunca antes se habían sentido tan partícipes en aquellos juegos del hambre. Por un momento sintieron que eran niños jugando a ser héroes, planeando hazañas y estrategias para vencer a los malos. Pero la verdad es que en aquel silencio de reflexión, se convirtieron en la mayor amenaza del Capitolio sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta.

Maysilee Donner, en la televisión, suspiró y miró hacia el cielo oscuro.

* * *

El orden había regresado a su casa y aquella sensación de clarividencia se había disipado algo pero aún reposaba latente dentro de ella. Peeta se había despedido con pocas palabras, pero todas amables. Era evidente que él estaba tan azotado por la experiencia como ella. Madge guardó los tesoros que había encontrado de su tía en lo alto del armario, fuera de la vista natural. Nadie lo buscaría, por tanto, no necesitaba un lugar más escondido.

Al marcharse Peeta y después de ordenar el salón, había ordenado las posesiones de su tía en la caja. Prestando mayor atención a cada objeto. Sus preferidos eran aquel vídeo demoledor, el cuaderno de intrigas y un vestido negro, propio para funerales. El vestido era sencillo pero elegante, de una tela cara que dejaba en evidencia el poder adquisitivo que la familia de su madre había tenido. Madge no tenía vestidos negros, su color preferido era el blanco y le encantaban los estampados de flores. Su armario representaba a la primavera y aquel vestido negro rompía la composición de colores.

Encima de la encimera de la cocina, aún guardadas en la bolsa de papel marrón, estaban las galletas de piñones. Madge no iba a comérselas, detestaba los piñones, pero decidió que debían servir para algo importante. Ella nunca tiraba comida pues conocía la mala situación de gran parte del Distrito 12, esta vez no iba a ser una excepción.

Fueron las galletas de piñones la que le llevaron a la puerta de Haymitch Abernathy. A medio camino entre el pueblo y la Veta, cerca de las fronteras con el bosque. Madge se quedó paralizada en la puerta, sin saber aún si ir hacia allí había sido una buena idea. Recordó la mirada rendida de su tía y el asentimiento comprensivo de Haymitch y creyó que le comprendía. Sabía por lo que había pasado Haymitch a pesar de haber sido sólo una espectadora. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sentirse rastrera. Seguramente eso era lo que pensaban todos los que veían los juegos, incluidos los ciudadanos frívolos del Capitolio, todos pensaban que comprendían el dolor de los juegos, lo que se sentía. Pero no era cierto, era imposible. Madge no conocía a Haymitch, sólo la imagen que el Capitolio había decidido dar de él. No sabía sobre sus sueños o sus pesares, sus mayores arrepentimientos o sus pequeñas gulas y debilidades.

Aquel pensamiento le dio valor para llamar al timbre. Nunca conoció a su tía, pero era parte de su familia y Haymitch, en cierto modo, también lo era. Al menos por el simple hecho de que había sido el último que había abrazado a Maysilee, que la había consolado, que la había protegido y había conversado con ella.

El olor a alcohol la abofeteó en cuanto Haymitch abrió la puerta. La miró con los ojos entornados, seguramente desconfiando de cualquiera que osara llamar a su puerta. Según tenía entendido Madge, nadie iba nunca a visitarlo. Era un alma solitario… pero acaso ¿No lo era ella?

- ¿Vienes a venderme galletas?- preguntó Haymitch en un gruñido, mirando las galletas de piñones que Madge llevaba consigo en un plato.

- A regalártelas, en realidad- respondió Madge.

- Sé quién eres- dijo Haymitch, como si la estuviera acusando de algo- Eres su sobrina.

Madge pestañeó un par de veces, sorprendida, pero asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella era normalmente la hija del alcalde, o simplemente Undersee, ser reconocida como la sobrina de Maysilee resultaba más reconfortante.

- Y yo sé quién eres- respondió Madge, manteniéndole la mirada. Decidió armarse de valor y se escaqueó por debajo del brazo de Haymitch, que sostenía la puerta, para entrar en la casa.

Haymitch se giró y la miró con una mezcla de orgullo e irritación. Era la primera vez que Madge veía esos dos sentimientos mezclados.

- ¿Y a qué debo esta agradable visita?- preguntó Haymitch con sarcasmo.

Madge no respondió al instante, dejó las galletas sobre la encimera y se sentó con timidez en uno de los asientos del salón, apartando antes unas botellas vacías de cerveza y unos periódicos que por su humedad, parecían haber servido de trapos. La casa olía a alcohol y humedad.

- He visto tus juegos.

- Como medio Panem, cariño, aunque debo reconocer que por tu edad… resulta inusual- respondió Haymitch, cogiendo una galleta del plato que Madge había dejado sobre la mesa. Haymitch se sentó en la butaca de enfrente, con las piernas cruzadas y masticó con poca delicadeza la galleta. Madge podía ver como ésta se desintegraba con el contacto de su paladar.

- Y no te conozco a pesar de que te he visto sufrir, matar, pasar hambre, enfurecerte, llorar…- Madge se detuvo unos segundos, para ordenar sus palabras- Y no la conocí a ella, a pesar de que mi vida y mi familia es lo que es porque ella no está. Sólo la he visto por televisión, como medio Panem. Y eso no es justo.

- Ve al grano, querida.

Madge se encogió los hombros. No sabía cómo expresarse, no sabía exactamente por qué estaba allí. Sólo había pensando que jamás había conocido a Maysilee Donner pero aún tenía tiempo de conocer a Haymitch Abernathy. No podía soportar la idea de que el premio a la supervivencia era la soledad. Todo el mundo lo señalaba como un inútil y como un borracho porque la mayoría se había olvidado de su sufrimiento, de a cuántas personas había matado, del cómo el brillo de sus ojos se había ido apagando y de cómo había intentado proteger a Maysilee, no sólo de ser asesinada sino también de ser una asesina. Era un vencedor fracasado.

Madge sabía que no podía expresar aquello con palabras y si era capaz, sólo recibiría una risa amarga por parte de Haymitch, así que se limitó a responder- Estaba aburrida y pensé que no te vendría mal un poco de compañía.

Haymitch resopló pero no la echó de su casa.

* * *

Su padre estaba trabajando en el Edificio de Justicia, ausente, como de costumbre. Su madre estaba durmiendo en su habitación, el dolor de cabeza había disminuido hasta permitirle sumirse en un profundo sueño. Madge se alegraba de que su madre estuviera descansado, por fin, pero el silencio de la casa le resultaba espeluznante. Debería estar acostumbrada al silencio y a la soledad, pero siempre le habían resultado compañeros desagradables. Ni siquiera la música de su piano era capaz de tapar el silencio, como si éste fuera un sonido en sí que resonara con más fuerza sobre las notas de su melodía.

Madge se miró al espejo con el vestido negro de Maysilee. Había unas manchas grandes en la falda y sobre el pecho. Madge se preguntó de qué eran. ¿Qué ocurrió la última vez que se puso aquel vestido? Quizás se manchó con la sopa del almuerzo, días antes de la cosecha, con el certero presentimiento de que iba a ser seleccionada. Madge se miró al espejo y en su reflejo, Maysilee le devolvió la sonrisa. Una idea se coló en su mente y comenzó a germinar. Madge sonrió con emoción ante su idea.

- Quizás no ha sido tan buena idea- Madge murmuró para sí misma.

Se encontraba en la Veta, en medio de una amplia calle de albero. Alrededor suya caminaban los habitantes, con prisas, mirándola con curiosidad al pasar pero sin detenerse. Las pequeñas casas de alrededor parecían frágiles, como si una pequeña brisa pudiera derribarlas. En los porches estaban colgadas las ropas, incluso la ropa interior y muchos vecinos la miraban desde las butacas de su portal, con curiosidad. Madge se sintió incómoda por las miradas. Continuó caminando calle arriba, fijándose en los números de hojalata que había clavado sobre las puertas. Rose, la criada que limpiaba todas las mañanas en su casa, le había dado la dirección de Hazelle Hawthorne, al parecer la mejor lavandera de todo el distrito 12.

- Hazelle Hawthorne tiene unas manos de oro- había comentado Rose mientras limpiaba los cristales de la cocina- Si ella no puede quitarte esas manchas del vestido, nadie podrá.

Madge llevaba consigo el vestido negro de Mayselee, doblado dentro de una bolsa de una boutique del Capitolio que había encontrado en su casa. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de la casa que debía de ser de la Señora Hawthorne y llamó a la puerta con sus nudillos. Esperó largos minutos pero nadie abrió. Madge miró a los lados, notando las miradas de los vecinos sobre ella. Era evidente que ella no pertenecía a aquella parte del distrito.

Cuando se giró para volver a su casa, se dio cuenta de que un joven de tez morena se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes. Tenía unas espesas cejas fruncidas sobre sus ojos grises. Madge se detuvo al instante, sintiéndose repentinamente intimidada por la mirada del joven. Cuando pasó junto a Madge, la miró durante algunos segundos, sin cambiar su expresión. A su espalda, Madge pudo escuchar unas llaves.

- ¡Oh, vives ahí!- exclamó Madge, comprendiendo que él no se había estado dirigiendo hacia ella sino hacia su casa. El joven frunció aún más las cejas, sorprendido de que Madge se estuviera dirigiendo a él - ¿Conoces a Hazelle Hawthorne?

El joven alzó una comisura de un labio, sin que llegara a ser sonrisa pero que rompía en cierto modo la severidad de su expresión. Sin duda, la inocente pregunta de Madge le había resultado divertida.

- Es mi madre. Llegará en breve.

- ¡Oh, perfecto! ¡Tengo un vestido que necesito que lave! Soy una cliente.

Hawthorne le miró de arriba abajo, como si ella no encajara en la definición de cliente que él sostenía. Madge retorció sus dedos con nerviosismo, incómoda bajo su mirada.

- ¿Puedo esperar?- preguntó, señalando con la cabeza el interior de la casa.

- ¿Quieres entrar?- preguntó Hawthorne, como si le hubiera pedido algo disparatado. Madge asintió y Hawthorne hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole permiso para entrar delante de él.

La casa era bastante pequeña pero estaba muy limpia y ordenada. Una amplia mesa ocupaba gran parte de la sala, casi pegada a la barra de cocina y al sofá que estaba colocado contra la pared contraria. Por unos momentos pensó que las miradas curiosas de los vecinos no le incomodaban tanto como el silencio del hijo de la Señora Hawthorne. Madge se retorció los dedos, como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa. Hawthorne hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando una silla de madera. Madge, comprendiendo aquel gesto, se sentó sobre ella y dejó la bolsa junto a la pata de su silla. El joven miró la bolsa como si fuera un animal muerto, su ceño continuamente fruncido. Tanto, que Madge se preguntó si no le dolía la cabeza por el esfuerzo.

Para romper el silencio, Madge se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Cómo te llamas?

* * *

Todo el mundo conocía a Madge Undersee, la privilegiada hija del alcalde. Su pelo sedoso, sus redondas mejillas, su tez pálida, sus uñas perfectamente limadas, su modesto vestido de tela delicada y los diminutos pendientes plateados resultaban una ofensa. Por supuesto, la unión de aquellos atributos creaba una imagen agradable. Gale se maldijo a sí mismo al descubrirse admirando su aspecto puesto que éste provenía de la buena alimentación, el uso de cremas caras y ningún trabajo físico. Las chicas de la Veta estaban muy delgadas, morenas por el sol y sus manos, como las de su madre, rugosas por las tareas domésticas.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Todo el mundo sabía quién era Madge Undersee, pero por supuesto, ella no conocía a nadie. ¿Por qué iba a prestarle atención la hija del alcalde a nadie de la Veta? Ya resultaba sorprendente que se hubiera atrevido a caminar sola hasta aquella parte del distrito. Katniss le repetía constantemente que se confundía, que Madge Undersee no era frívola pero Gale dudaba que Katniss pudiera realmente descubrir el carácter de la joven durante sus silenciosos almuerzos en el comedor del instituto. Aquella pregunta: "¿Cómo te llamas?" dejaba claro cómo Madge Undersee lo consideraba inferior a ella. Tenían una amiga en común, lo normal hubiera sido que se supiera su nombre a pesar de que nunca habían hablado.

- Gale Hawthorne- respondió con un gruñido.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Madge, sus ojos brillando con el reconocimiento- ¡Eres el amigo de Katniss! Ella habla mucho de ti, por supuesto… Gale, siempre habla de Gale. Nunca me había dicho tu apellido.

Gale se limitó a asentir. Miró a su alrededor, sin saber con qué ocupar su tiempo. En otra situación se hubiera tumbado en el sofá, para descansar después del largo día de caza y venta. Acababa de venderle a Darius, el único agente de la paz con el que se llevaba bien, dos conejos que había capturado con sus trampas en el bosque. Pero no estaba dispuesto a que Madge Undersee pensara que era un vago.

Ella también parecía incómoda, continuaba retorciéndose los dedos y mirando a su regazo.

- Mi nombre es…- comenzó a presentarse Madge, pero Gale la interrumpió.

- Sé quién eres.

Madge lanzó un "Oh" como respuesta y asintió con la cabeza, con los ojos sobre su regazo. Evitaba mirarle a los ojos y Gale se alegró al ver que se sentía intimidada por su presencia. Miró a la bolsa que estaba colocada junto a la silla. Ésta tenía escrito un nombre extraño que Gale jamás había oído mencionar pero supuso que era alguna tienda cara del Capitolio. Era evidente por los llamativos colores de la bolsa que ésta sólo podía provenir de allí. La prenda que guardaba esa bolsa seguramente costaba más que todas las ropas de su hermana pequeña juntas.

- He oído que tu madre es la mejor lavandera de todo el Distrito 12.

- La mejor- respondió Gale con un tono de voz más alto. Se dio cuenta en aquel momento que continuaba de pie, frente a ella. Así que se apartó dos pasos y se sentó sobre otra silla, junto a la mesa. Madge pareció aliviada de que se hubiera sentado, Gale supuso que su altura le había resultado intimidante. Sonrió internamente ante aquel pensamiento.

- Perfecto- musitó Madge- Porque esto es importante. Muy urgente- Sonrió para sí misma, seguramente recordando el uso que pretendía darle a aquella prenda de ropa- Y yo no sabría por dónde empezar a limpiar, ni siquiera Rose.

Gale no sabía quién era Rose aunque supuso que era su criada. Por supuesto, Madge Undersee tenía a alguien que la seguía, limpiando todo lo que ella manchaba, arreglando todo lo que ella rompía, asegurándose de que la niña no tenía que levantar ni un dedo.

- Afortunadamente para el trabajo de mi madre, nadie puede sobrevivir con ropa sucia- respondió Gale con evidente sarcasmo.

Sus propios pantalones estaban manchados por la zona de las rodillas, puesto que se había puesto de rodillas en el bosque para desmontar las trampas en la que habían caído los conejos capturados. La mirada de Madge se desvió hacia sus rodillas y un leve sonrojo de vergüenza coloreó sus mejillas y el dorso de su nariz.

- No quería decir que…- Madge comenzó, trabándose con sus propias palabras. Sin saber cómo explicarse- Me refería a que mi vestido…- Madge meneó la cabeza y miró en interior de su bolsa- Da igual.

Gale levantó la cabeza y la miró con curiosidad. Se alegraba de haber dejado a Madge Undersee sin palabras, pero al mismo tiempo le daba curiosidad las cosas que había decidido no compartir. ¿Pretendía usar su vestido para alguna fiesta importante? ¿Quizás una cita? Seguramente cualquiera de esos eventos ridículos a los que la gente del pueblo y los ciudadanos del Capitolio le daban tanta importancia.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entró su madre, cogiendo en brazos a Posy. Hazelle miró a Madge y a su hijo con sorpresa. Era evidente que no esperaba encontrarse a la hija del alcalde en su casa.

- Señorita Undersee- la saludó Hazelle, cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa- No sabía que…- Hazelle miró a su hijo y a Madge, alternativamente, el desconcierto aún escrito en su cara- que erais amigos.

Gale lanzó una risa amarga y meneó la cabeza- No somos amigos. Ha venido por ti, mamá- respondió Gale. Le resultaba disparatado tan sólo pensar en una situación en la que Madge Undersee acudiera a su casa a buscarle a _él._ Y aún resultaba más divertido pensar qué se había imaginado su madre, que era consciente de la fama que su hijo tenía entre las chicas de la Veta y la frecuencia con la que acudía al slag heap. Seguramente Madge Undersee no dejaría ni que se sentara a su lado, como si su pobreza fuera contagiosa.

- ¡Oh! ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?- preguntó Hazelle, dejando a Posy en el suelo que corrió para abrazar a Gale. Madge no respondió al instante, miró con sorpresa cómo Gale correspondía a los gestos de cariño de su hermana pequeña.

- Quería saber si podría lavar este vestido… tiene varias manchas en la falda y sobre el pecho. Era de mi tía, cuando tenía mi edad, así que no tengo ni idea de qué son las manchas- dijo Madge, pasándole la bolsa.

Hazelle miró en el interior de la bolsa, inspeccionando el vestido. Madge se dio cuenta de que Posy le estaba mirando con atención, así que le sonrió con ternura. Posy, que estaba en esos momentos en los brazos de Gale, apretó sus brazos contra su cuello sin apartar la mirada de Madge.

- ¡Parece una princesa!- exclamó Posy.

Gale sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su hermana, especialmente porque aquella declaración pareció avergonzar a Madge, cuyo rostro se sonrojó por completo.

- ¡No lo soy!- exclamó, azorada, como si realmente hubiera alguna duda sobre ello.

Nunca habían existido ni reyes ni príncipes en Panem pero Gale comprendía porqué su hermana de cuatro años había hecho aquella relación. El año pasado por su cumpleaños le habían regalado dos cuentos de hadas: La Bella Durmiente y La Cenicienta, donde casualmente ambas tenían el cabello rubio. Posy adoraba el pelo rubio porque en la Veta era un color de cabello bastante poco común. De hecho, siempre le encantaba tocar el pelo de Prim e intentar hacerle trenzas. El cabello de Madge era mucho más rubio que el de Prim, seguramente parecido al de la Bella Durmiente para Posy.

- Evidentemente- añadió Madge, avergonzada ahora de su reacción. Sonrió una vez más a Posy y apartó la mirada, apurada. Miró a la madre de Gale, manteniendo su sonrisa. Hazelle había sacado de la bolsa el vestido negro y lo inspeccionaba más de cerca.

Gale se sorprendió al ver la sobriedad del vestido. No recordaba haber visto a Madge Undersee vestida de negro en la vida. Era siempre colores pastel, blanco o vestidos de flores.

- Parece algún tipo de bebida que se derramó sobre el vestido- comentó Hazelle.

- Puedo pagar por adelantado- dijo Madge.

- Tonterías- replicó Hazzelle, su tierna sonrisa suavizando sus palabras- Yo siempre cobro después del servicio. Tengo que estar segura de que he podido limpiarlo antes de pedir dinero a cambio ¿no crees?

- ¿Cuándo tengo que volver para recogerlo?

- Dentro de dos días.

Madge asintió. Sin duda, el evento para el que necesitaba el vestido sería pronto porque era obvio por la expresión de su rostro que estaba aliviada de que Hazelle sólo fuera a tardar dos días.

- Si quieres, Gale puede acompañarte a casa. Se está haciendo tarde- le ofreció Hazelle. Gale, de forma inconsciente, arrugó la nariz pero su madre le acalló con una severa mirada.

- ¡No!- exclamó Madge con más determinación de la necesaria. Se apresuró a dar explicaciones para no ofender- Se lo agradezco, pero no hace falta. Pensaba visitar a Katniss, vive cerca.

Madge se despidió con agradecimientos y sonrisas tímidas y se escabulló por la puerta con prisas, como si temiera que Hazelle fuera a insistir para que Gale la acompañara. Gale la vio marcharse, con su cabello rubio ondulado balanceándose a su espalda con cada paso. Posy también la veía irse con atención, como si aún no pudiera creerse que no fuera realmente una princesa. En la Veta, durante el día, las puertas solían dejarse abiertas si la familia estaba dentro. Era una costumbre que facilitaba que los vecinos se ayudaran unos a otros o compartieran sus tiempos y comidas. Desde la puerta abierta, Gale comprobó que Madge Undersee se estaba dirigiendo al camino contrario a donde Katniss vivía. Iba de vuelta al pueblo, era evidente que Katniss había sido una excusa. Probablemente, ni siquiera sabía cuál era la casa de Katniss. Gale meneó la cabeza, no se sorprendía de que la _princesa _prefiriera regresar sola a su casa por las peligrosas calles de la Veta, en lugar de que la vieran acompañada _por él._

* * *

**Fin del primer episodio. ¿Comentarios? Los episodios tendrán aproximadamente 12 páginas de word. Espero que os haya gustado. ¡REVIEWS, please!**


	2. Es sólo un vestido

**¡Buenas tardes! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de LUZ NEGRA. Os aviso que este episodio ocurre un año antes del inicio del libro de los juegos del hambre. Aquí comienza realmente la trama, con el primer punto de giro. Doy las gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado. Siempre me anima leer vuestros comentarios. **

**No os entretengo más, ¡a leer!:**

**LUZ NEGRA**

**2. Es sólo un vestido**

Gale había quedado después del instituto con su mejor amigo Thom. Al volver a casa, el vestido negro de Madge Undersee no estaba ya colgado sobre la puerta de su habitación. La casa era bastante pequeña así que era corriente que las prendas lavadas y planchadas por su madre colgaran de las puertas de las dos únicas habitaciones de su casa. Gale se sorprendió al sentir decepción por haberse perdido la visita de Madge Undersee. No la soportaba, pero debía admitir que incomodarla resultaba divertido.

Después de una de sus sesiones de caza furtiva, Katniss le dijo que Madge había comentado que adoraba las fresas. Katniss creía que podían sacar un buen dinero vendiéndole algunas de las que recolectaban.

- ¿Venderle fruta ilegal al alcalde? Eso es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir nunca- le contestó Gale.

Katniss se encogió de hombros- Le hemos vendido carne a Cray y él es el jefe de los agentes de la paz. Además, sabes que el alcalde hace ojos ciegos a los negocios que se hacen en el Quemador y a la caza y venta ilegal. Si no fuera así, ya estaríamos encerrados.

- Aún así, creo que incluir al alcalde en nuestros negocios turbios es abusar de sus ojos ciegos.

- Sé que Madge paga bien y a mí no me vendría nada mal ese extra de dinero. Prim necesita zapatos nuevos.

Finalmente, Gale cedió. Por esa razón, se encontraban ahora mismo en la puerta de la mansión del alcalde, junto a Katniss que portaba un saco de fresas. Madge abrió la puerta y los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, como si lo último que se hubiera esperado era encontrarse a Katniss y a él en la puerta de su casa. Seguramente, su sorpresa se debía más a su presencia que a la de Katniss.

- ¿Fresas?- preguntó Katniss, alzando la bolsa. Siempre tan ahorradora con las palabras.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Madge. Gale la miró con firmeza, orgulloso al comprobar que Madge evitaba mirarle y mantenía su mirada fija en Katniss- ¿Cuánto cuestan?

Katniss le dio una cifra y Madge frunció levemente las cejas. Por unos segundos, Gale pensó que ella se iba a quejar de lo caro que eran las fresas mientras que a él le parecía un precio muy razonable.

- Es barato, puedo pagarte más- dijo Madge.

- El precio es el que es- respondió Gale con hostilidad. Madge le miró con sorpresa, como si no se hubiera percatado hasta ese momento de su presencia. Gale no iba a permitir que Madge Undersee le ignorara como si fuera un insecto. Especialmente si tenía la posibilidad de irritarla.

Katniss también le miró con sorpresa, a pesar de que ella estaba acostumbrada al carácter gruñón de su mejor amigo. Gale no aceptaba caridad de nadie, ni siquiera de la princesa del distrito. Para desgracia de Gale, Madge esta vez no se mostró nerviosa. Quizás encontrarse en su casa, y no en la de Gale, le daba confianza propia. Miró a Gale con determinación y respondió:

- Entonces quiero el doble de fresas.

Ante eso, Gale no tuvo respuesta. Hicieron el intercambio de fresas y dinero y Katniss se despidió de Madge, que respondió con su natural amabilidad. Gale se guardó el dinero en el bolsillo y se giró sin despedirse. Era casi cómico que las monedas de más de su bolsillo le resultaban más un fracaso que una victoria, como si Madge se hubiera salido con la suya al pagarles más de lo que Katniss y él habían esperado conseguir. Katniss aligeró el paso para colocarse a su lado, mientras andaban. No dijo nada pero le miraba como si fuera una madre decepcionada por los pobres modales de su hijo. Su propia madre le había mirado así en varias ocasiones.

* * *

La inesperada visita de Katniss y Gale le había recordado la vergonzosa visita que había hecho a Hazelle Hawthrone cuando le había llevado el vestido de su tía. No sabía explicar por qué la presencia de Gale la convertía en una persona socialmente torpe, dada al tartamudeo y a expresarse pobremente. Recordaba especialmente cuando la hermana pequeña de Gale había comentado que ella parecía una princesa. Madge se había sentido mortificada por aquel cumplido y había respondido con un ridículo "¡No lo soy!", sólo había querido decir que ella no se consideraba muy diferente a ellos, a pesar de su cabello rubio y su cómoda vida.

Madge no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas silenciosas, sarcásticas y hostiles como Gale Hawthrone. Había aprendido a responder y evitar a los ciudadanos del Capitolio con sus conversaciones banales y su uso excesivo de cumplidos. Además, sus hombros anchos, su larga altura y el fruncido de sus cejas hacía que su presencia ya resultara lo suficiente intimidante sin contar con su carácter reservado. Seguramente, que fuera el chico más atractivo que había visto nunca no ayudaba. En cuanto Hazelle había sugerido que Gale la acompañara a casa, ella se había negado, aterrorizada de pasar el largo camino en silencio junto a él. El nerviosismo de su estómago hubiera sido doloroso en una situación así.

* * *

Los días anteriores a la cosecha estaban siempre cargados por una atmósfera espesa, como si el miedo se hubiera convertido en gas y estuviera contaminando el aire que respiraban. El radiante sol sobre sus cabezas no cuadraba con sus nerviosos ánimos.

Madge se había preguntado en varias ocasiones si, en caso de que Effie Trinket sacara el papel con su nombre de la urna, sería capaz de sobrevivir hasta el final y volver a casa. Lo dudaba. Sus instintos de supervivencia estaban mucho menos desarrollados que el de los chicos de la Veta, que día a día luchaban contra la hambruna y la pobreza. Su única habilidad destacada era el manejo del piano y era poco probable que las bestias creadas por los diseñadores de la arena de juego pudieran ser amansadas con melodías. Quizás, si le tocaba a ella ir, haría lo que su tía había sugerido: Ganar muriendo.

Alguien se sentó a su lado y Madge, al girar la cabeza, se sorprendió al descubrir que no era Katniss sino Peeta. Le sonreía con su natural amabilidad. Madge correspondió a la sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviada porque su amistad con el hijo del panadero no estuviera limitada a aquel día en el que había encontrado las posesiones de su tía.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Una vez más Peeta le sorprendía con su amabilidad. Madge le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No encontraba las palabras exactas para explicarle cómo se sentía. El fantasma de Maysilee Donner la había agitado hasta el punto en el que Madge no sabía reconocer el malestar del bienestar.

- No vas a hacer nada ¿verdad?- preguntó Peeta, mirándole fijamente como si pretendiera estudiar su reacción- …ninguna locura.

Madge tardó en comprender lo que Peeta le estaba preguntando. Negó con la cabeza- No me voy a presentar voluntaria en la cosecha- le dijo pero Peeta no parecía convencido- Lo prometo. Mi madre ya ha perdido demasiado por culpa de los juegos del hambre.

Esa era la razón que Madge se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, aunque seguramente el verdadero motivo era su falta de valentía. Tendría que conformarse con un desafío mucho más pequeño, que pasara inadvertido.

Peeta sonrió, complacido por la respuesta. Se giró levemente para rebuscar algo en el interior de su mochila y sacó una pequeña bolsa de la panadería. Se la tendió. Madge miró en el interior y encontró una galleta de piñones en un tamaño superior al normal.

Madge se mordió el labio inferior antes de confesar- Detesto los piñones, Peeta- Peeta le miró con los ojos entornados, sin comprender- La otra vez pedí galletas de chocolate, trajiste de piñones por error.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Madge se encogió de hombros- Ya tenías suficientes problemas, no quería unir uno más.

Peeta asintió, aunque sus ojos parecían estar ausentes. Madge supuso que estaba recordando la discusión con su madre que había provocado el moratón de su ojo. La joven alzó la cabeza para estudiar el rostro de Peeta, parecía que su ojo estaba completamente curado.

- No llevas maquillaje ¿verdad?- le preguntó Madge.

Peeta se rió- Nunca pensé que me fueran preguntar algo así. No, no llevo. Mi ojo está bien.

Madge respondió con una sonrisa. Peeta alzó la mano para que le devolviera la galleta pero Madge negó con la cabeza y la acercó más contra su pecho como si temiera que Peeta quisiera arrebatársela.

Peeta adoptó una expresión confusa- ¡Pero si no te gustan!

- No son para mí- se defendió Madge. Esperaba hacerle una visita a Haymitch muy pronto y él pareció haberlas disfrutado. Peeta alzó ambos brazos, dándose por vencido.

Una ronca tos hizo que ambos alzaran la vista. Katniss estaba de pie frente a ellos con su bandeja de la comida. Miraba a Peeta con los ojos muy abiertos y con su natural seriedad. No dijo nada, manteniéndose allí detenida en silencio. Peeta también se quedó paralizado, mirándola. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió. Madge miró a ambos con confusión. El comportamiento de Katniss era natural, pero era extraño cuando Peeta no sabía qué decir. Después de lo que parecieron largos segundos, quizás incluso minutos, Peeta rompió el silencio.

- ¡Oh! ¿Es ésta tu silla?- exclamó levantándose con algo de torpeza. Katniss no respondió, ni siquiera asintió.

Cuando Peeta se apartó de la silla, Katniss se sentó y murmuró un "gracias" a tan bajo volumen que Madge dudó que éste hubiera llegado a oídos de Peeta. El hijo del panadero parecía repentinamente nervioso. Miró a Madge con un sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza como despida.

- Nos vemos- musitó. Madge le correspondió con una sonrisa y Peeta regresó a su mesa con largas zancadas.

Katniss se metió la primera cucharada del puré de la escuela en la boca y después de tragarlo, miró a Madge.

- No sabía que tenías amigos- dijo. Katniss Everdeen nunca había tenido mucho tacto pero Madge no se ofendió por su declaración.

- Tú eres mi amiga- respondió Madge. Para sorpresa suya, Katniss sonrió como si la hubiera halagado- Y Peeta, también.

Al menos eso deseaba Madge. La idea de tener amigos era demasiado atractiva como para no ilusionarse.

* * *

Había llegado el día de la cosecha. Aquel momento en el que todos estaban obligados a celebrar la muerte y las injusticias. Madge se miró al espejo, vestida ya con el vestido negro. Suspiró y miró cómo su reflejo suspiraba también, expulsando su temor y nerviosismo. Hoy dos personas serían condenadas a una muerte casi segura, Madge esperaba que no fuera ninguno de sus conocidos o ella. Aquel simple pensamiento le hizo sentirse egoísta.

Ayer había hecho su segunda visita a Haymitch, le había llevado la galleta de piñones que Peeta le había regalado. Haymitch estaba mucho más borracho que la última vez que Madge lo vio. No le resultó extraño, comenzaba a creer que cuanto más cercano quedaba el juego del hambre, más bebía. El entrenador de los tributos le miró con una expresión burlona.

- Si piensas comprar mi amistad, te recomiendo que cambies las galletas por botellas de vodka- murmuró Haymitch antes de apartarse de la puerta para dejarla pasar.

No hablaron mucho pero Madge tenía el presentimiento de que Haymitch apreciaba su compañía en un día tan marcado.

La mansión del alcalde estaba completamente vacía, con excepción de su madre que guardaba cama. Rose siempre tenía día libre durante las cosechas y su padre tenía que salir temprano por la mañana para ayudar con la preparación del evento. Por una vez, Madge se alegró de la soledad. Sabía que su padre no le habría permitido vestirse de negro para la ocasión.

Madge se dirigió a la salida de su casa y se quedó petrificada bajo el quicio de la puerta, permitiéndose algunos minutos más para cambiar de opinión. No lo hizo, dio un largo resoplido y dio un paso fuera de su casa. Se unió al grupo de jóvenes que se dirigían a la plaza con caras serias, todos temiendo que su nombre fuera exclamado durante la cosecha. Madge los siguió con paso firme, aliviada de que sólo unos cuantos la miraban con curiosidad por su elección de vestimenta. La mayoría estaban lo suficiente preocupados por su propio miedo como para darse cuenta de que Madge Undersee estaba vestida como si se dirigiera a un funeral y no a una fiesta por la que debieran sentirse orgullosos.

Madge reconoció las anchas espaldas de Gale Hawthorne caminando delante de ella y colocándose en la cola de los chicos. Madge se preguntó si Gale, al darse la vuelta y mirarla, adoptaría una expresión de orgullo o incluso admiración. En contra de los deseos de Madge, Gale no se dio la vuelta en ningún momento. Madge Undersee pasaba desapercibida incluso cuando mostraba rebeldía.

Se colocó en la fila de las jóvenes y la mujer del Capitolio, que recogía las muestras de sangre, sólo arrugó la nariz al verla, como si su prenda le resultara de mal gusto. Madge evitó hacer ningún gesto de dolor cuando le pinchó el dedo y continuó hacia donde se colocaban las chicas de su edad, colocándose de pie junto a Delly Cartwright.

Fueron seleccionados un chico de doce años de la Veta y una chica de catorce, también de la Veta. Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de esconder su miedo y cuando se estrecharon las manos, sus brazos temblaban. Detrás de los dos tributos, su padre estaba mirando a la multitud. Madge se dio cuenta de que le estaba mirando concretamente a ella, con una expresión de terror en la cara. Al menos para su padre su vestido negro no había pasado desapercibido.

Se sintió decepcionada de que su pequeña rebeldía hubiera sido ignorada por todos pero quizás fuera así mejor, así estaría segura.

* * *

Su padre la encontró sentada en el jardín trasero, aún con su vestido negro. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso. Caminó hacia ella con largas zancadas, sus puños apretados.

- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerte esto, Margaret?- preguntó su padre, mirando el vestido con desprecio. Que la llamara por su nombre completo era un indicio más de su enfado- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

- Nadie me ha visto- respondió Madge, fingiendo calma.

Su padre meneó la cabeza- ¡Deberían estar ciegos para no verte! ¡Sería como no ver una luz en medio de la oscuridad!

- ¿Una luz?- exclamó Madge, señalándose su vestido- ¡Es negro!

- ¡Un luz negra en medio de la claridad, entonces! ¡Les parecerá una insolencia de tu parte! ¡Una burla! ¡Te has vestido como si fueras a un funeral, Margaret!

- Es sólo un vestido- replicó Madge aunque sabía que mentía. Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho aunque ahora sus razones estaban perdiendo fuerza frente a la desesperación de su padre.

- ¡Es un desafío! ¡Un desafío que el capitolio no perdonará!- Su padre estaba rojo de la furia. Madge no llegaba a comprender su reacción. Dudaba que el Capitolio la considerara a ella una amenaza. No cuando estaban tan inmersos en los juegos inminentes- ¿Cómo has podido ser tan estúpida?

Madge sintió como si las palabras de su padre la golpearan. Nunca la había insultado así. Apartó la mirada, sin querer mirar a los ojos de su padre. El miedo de su padre comenzó a contagiarle y por unos momentos pensó que quizás su pequeño desafío había ido demasiado lejos. ¿Y si su padre estaba en lo cierto y el Capitolio la consideraba una amenaza que debía eliminar? _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?_

- Me van a matar ¿verdad?- preguntó en un susurro, con la cabeza gacha.

- No, no, mi pequeña- la voz de su padre había perdido toda su furia y ahora parecía un animal desvalido. Le cogió de la cara, forzándola a mirarle a los ojos- No voy a permitir que te toquen. Haremos algo para hacerles ver que no pretendías desafiar a nadie, que sólo fue una mala elección de vestuario. ¿De acuerdo?

Madge asintió, contendiendo las lágrimas.

- Pero me tienes que prometer que harás todo lo que yo te pida, a partir de ahora ¿De acuerdo, Madge? Prométemelo- le pidió su padre. Madge asintió una vez más- Siempre que los reporteros y los organizadores de los juegos se instalan en casa, tú te encierras en tu cuarto pero esta vez no puedes hacer eso ¿De acuerdo? Tienes que hacerles creer que adoras al Capitolio y los juegos, que estás agradecida por la vida de comodidades que nos ofrecen.

- Lo hice por ella- musitó Madge como única razón que podía ofrecerle.

Su padre frunció las cejas, sin comprender- ¿Por quién, cariño?

- Por la tía Maysilee, por lo que _ellos _le habían hecho.

Su padre suspiró, sus ojos estaban brillando igual que los de Madge, presagiando llanto. La acercó contra su pecho para abrazarla y Madge comenzó a sollozar. _¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? _Ella no estaba preparada para la rebeldía y para las consecuencias que ésta traía.

* * *

El primer festín en la cornucopia, en el inicio de los juegos, era de visionado obligatorio en los distritos. Una gran pantalla se instalaba en la plaza y se colocaban en fila tantas sillas como población había en el distrito. Sólo a causa de una enfermedad grave se permitía no asistir al visionado. Su madre hacía dos años que había recibido permiso para ausentarse debido a sus profundos dolores de cabeza, por los cuales necesitaba morfina para poder descansar. Su padre no solía ir a los visionados públicos porque estaba encargado de acompañar a los recién llegados del Capitolio. Una vez más, Madge Undersee se encontraba sola. Llegó a la plaza pocos minutos antes de que comenzaran los juegos, la mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados. Buscó con la mirada dónde podía sentarse, no había ningún sitio libre cerca de Peeta o Katniss. Sin embargo, Gale Hawthorne estaba sentado al lado de una silla vacía que estaba colocada junto al pasillo principal. Había algunas sillas más libres pero colocadas en el centro de las filas, de modo que Madge debería molestar a los que ya estaban sentados para llegar a ellas.

Madge suspiró, tendría que sentarse junto a la hostilidad palpable que era Gale Hawthorne. Les obligaban a estar en silencio durante el visionado así que Madge supuso que esta vez la presencia de Gale no le resultaría tan incómoda. Madge se sentó en la silla y Gale le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa. Parecía sorprendido de que ella hubiera decidido sentarse junto a él. Madge se puso muy firme en la silla y no apartó los ojos de la pantalla, evitando mirar el serio semblante de Gale.

Pensó que si apartaba sólo por un momento la mirada, estaría faltándole el respeto a todos aquellos jóvenes que estaban compitiendo en la arena y que, por tanto, no podían apartar la mirada de su propio horror. La cámara cambiaba de encuadre constantemente, intentando captar las escenas más sangrientas. Ésta apuntó a los dos tributos del distrito 12 que habían estado buscándose entre la matanza, seguramente habían acordado aliarse desde el principio. Aún así, a Madge no le pareció inteligente que hubieran quedado en encontrarse justo en la cornucopia.

Tal y como todo el distrito 12 temía, uno de los profesionales los agarró antes de que pudieran huir. Con un cuchillo, degolló primero a la chica, cuyo cuello se abrió frente a las cámaras y una flor de sangre inundó el encuadre cerrado. Su compañero se había quedado paralizado, viendo la sangrienta muerte de su amiga. Cuando el profesional alzó nuevamente su cuchillo, Madge se giró con brusquedad hacia su derecha, cerró los ojos y colocó su frente contra el hombro de Gale, para que la inundara la oscuridad. Había sido un movimiento reflejo, una postura que había adoptado desde pequeña, cuando veía películas de miedo con su padre o los mismos juegos.

Tardó segundos en recordar que aquel hombro en el que se estaba refugiando no era el de su padre sino el de Gale Hawthorne, que la detestaba abiertamente. Para sorpresa de Madge, Gale no hizo ningún movimiento para que se apartara. Madge no movió ni un músculo, podía escuchar las salpicaduras de la sangre. Gale le colocó una mano sobre el cabello y Madge inspiró aire con fuerza, sorprendida por el íntimo contacto. Se preguntó si hacía lo mismo con su hermana pequeña cuando tenía miedo. Pudo notar su inmensa mano sobre su rostro, aumentando la oscuridad en la que ella se estaba cobijando. El tacto de sus dedos era rugoso pero no por ello desagradable. Al contrario, el calor que desprendía parecía protegerla.

- Ya está muerto- susurró Gale. Madge pudo notar su aliento sobre su frente y creyó adivinar el movimiento de sus labios. Unos gemidos sonaron detrás de ellos, a bastantes filas de distancia. Madge comprendió que el distrito 12 había perdido nuevamente, los dos tributos estaban muertos en el primer día y sus familias intentaban reprimir sus llantos.

Madge apartó la cabeza, evitó la mirada de Gale, puesto que sabía que su rostro estaba sonrojado. Cuando su mirada estuvo fija en la pantalla de nuevo, musitó "gracias". Gale no respondió.

La batalla había finalizado y los profesionales habían conquistado la cornucopia. Tenían más provisiones de las que necesitaban y celebraban su victoria chocándose las manos como si fueran viejos amigos. Dentro de algunos días se traicionarían. Sólo quedaría uno. La escena cambió para mostrar a la tributo de distrito 8, que se había instalado en una cueva cerca del lago y estaba inspeccionando el contenido de la bolsa que había podido agarrar en la cornucopia. La voz del comentarista se alzó para recordarle a los espectadores quién era ella:

_Matilde, del distrito 8, es una de las tributos favoritas debido a su trágica historia de amor. Estaba recién prometida cuando su nombre fue seleccionado en la cosecha. No hay nada que le guste más al público que un poco de acción y una buena historia de amor. Estoy seguro de que su prometido está muy orgulloso de su actuación en los juegos._

- Eso es interesante- murmuró Madge.

Pudo notar cómo, a su lado, Gale giraba la cabeza para mirarla. Madge reconoció al instante la expresión de desprecio con la que le había mirado la primera vez que le había vendido fresas. Gale había mal interpretado su murmullo. Había creído que ella, al igual que los ciudadanos del Capitolio, estaba disfrutando de la tragedia de aquella joven y su historia de amor.

- No me refería…- quiso corregirse Madge.

Uno de los agentes de la paz que vigilaban la mandó callar y Madge cerró la boca, lamentándose por no poder explicarse frente a Gale. Ahora más que nunca pensaría que era una niña estúpida que admiraba al Capitolio. Madge no llegaba a comprender por qué le molestaba tanto que Gale la juzgara erróneamente. ¿Qué importaba qué pensaba de ella? De alguna forma le irritaba más de lo que debería.

Los agentes de la paz se retiraron y dieron permiso a todos para regresar a casa. Madge caminó por el pasillo en el centro de las filas y se cruzó con una mujer que sollozaba ruidosamente, aún sentada en su silla. No había ninguna duda de que era la madre de alguno de los dos tributos que acababan de perder la vida. A Madge se le encogió el corazón al ver sus ojos hinchados.

* * *

Su casa era en aquellos momentos territorio hostil. Estaba ocupada por reporteros del capitolio y otros hombres del presidente Snow. Afortunadamente, se irían pronto puesto que los dos tributos que pertenecían al distrito habían perecido ya. Su tren no salía hasta mañana así que tenían un día entero que malgastar comentando los juegos y bebiendo café. Por primera vez en su vida, Madge se lamentó de que se fueran tan pronto puesto que tenía muy poco tiempo para hacerles ver que era una niña estúpida que jamás había pensando en desafiar al capitolio. Su padre le había dado instrucciones muy específicas de cómo debía comportarse.

- ¿Estás segura de que esto es café?- preguntó Edgar Botts, uno de los secretarios del presidente Snow, que se pintaba los labios con dos colores y sus cejas lucían una línea de argollas de acero- No parece lo suficiente dulce.

- ¿Querrías más azúcar?

Edgar hizo un gesto con la mano, decidiendo que así era suficiente a pesar de su queja. Madge cogió aire y se apresuró a entablar conversación.

- Yo apostaría por la chica del distrito 3. Sacó muy buena nota y en su entrevista demostró que no pensaba rendirse sin luchar.

- Tiene una cara bonita, eso le ayudará a sacar patrocinadores- opinó Edgar.

- ¿Viste su vestido en la entrevista? Era negro pero reluciente. Tremendamente elegante- comentó Madge- He oído que el negro está poniéndose de moda en el capitolio. Yo misma usé uno de mis vestidos negros para la cosecha. No hay un color que grite fiesta más que el negro ¿no crees?

Edgar no parecía interesado en su opinión sobre el color negro pero respondió de todas formas- Me parece un color terriblemente aburrido.

- Tal vez- murmuró Madge- Muy propio para fiestas, sin embargo.

- Hacía un bonito contraste con su tez pálida.

- Sí, yo también tengo la piel muy blanca y cuando me lo puse para la cosecha pensé que tenía el aspecto de una película muda.

- Me aburren las películas mudas- murmuró Edgar. Madge se preguntó si había algo que no le aburría.

Edgar bostezó con exageración, mostrando sus colmillos del juicio decoradas con fundas de plata. Alzó los brazos, desperezándose. En ese momento exacto, sonó el timbre. Su padre, que estaba conversando con unos periodistas al otro lado del salón, se levantó rápidamente. Madge no estaba segura si su urgencia se debía a que estaba irritado por la conversación que sostenía con los ciudadanos del Capitolio o si al abrir él, pretendía regalarle más minutos a Madge para que encandilara a los presentes. Ninguno se había mostrado hostil hacia ella y a pesar de que Madge sabía que la hipocresía era uno de las cualidades más destacadas del Capitolio, no acababa de sentir la desesperación que su padre le había contagiado después de la cosecha. Todo parecía igual que otros años.

Su padre regresó al salón con una expresión desconcertada.

- Preguntan por ti, Madge- comentó su padre. Detrás de él estaba Peeta, con una sonrisa más triste que amable. Resultaba algo irritante que su padre se mostrara tan sorprendido porque ella tuviera algún amigo que fuera a visitarla. Aunque Madge no podía negar que era una novedad.

Madge se levantó de su sitio y sonrió a Peeta con ternura como si fuera el caballero andante que la estuviera salvando de la compañía de un grupo de demonios. Peeta saludó con la cabeza a los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con ellos puesto que su sonrisa era nerviosa, como si temiera ofenderlos si no inclinaba la cabeza lo suficiente.

- Madge, tenemos invitados… sería muy descortés abandonarlos. Mañana podrás hablar con tu amigo durante el colegio- dijo su padre.

Sorprendentemente, fue Edgar Botts quien se levantó y meneó la cabeza- No se preocupe, alcalde Undersee. Deje que se vaya con su novio a su habitación. Todos nos acordamos de cómo eran esos años adolescentes ¿verdad?- Edgar miró hacia los otros dos periodistas pero estaban aún enfrascados en un debate y no parecían escucharle- Yo me voy a la cama, de todas formas. Creo que el aire de aquí es más difícil de respirar, como si tuviera… tierra.

Su padre parpadeó un par de veces sin saber qué decir. Le pareció poco inteligente contradecir a uno de los secretarios del Presidente Snow así que, finalmente, asintió.

Madge se sintió aliviada. El día había estado dominado por el nerviosismo, las miradas insistentes de su padre para que entablara conversación y las variadas estupideces que salían por la boca de sus invitados. Madge se despidió de ellos con un movimiento entre saludo y reverencia, muy propio del Capitolio. Peeta la imitó con más torpeza.

No se había dado cuenta de que tenía los hombros en tensión hasta que cerró la puerta de su habitación y lanzó un sonoro suspiro. Había aprendido a reprimir las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y se había convertido en una experta del disimulo y las sonrisas encantadoras, pero no por ello resultaba menos agotador. Madge se sentó sobre la cama y miró a Peeta, cuya sonrisa nerviosa había desaparecido por completo cuando había perdido de vista a los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Estaba de pie, frente a ella, sin saber qué hacer, con los hombros hundidos.

- Siéntate- le pidió Madge, lamentando que su amistad aún no hubiera alcanzado esos grados de confianza.

Peeta asintió con expresión ausente y se sentó junto a ella.

- Terry solía comprar galletas con glaseado azul- murmuró Peeta. Terry era el chico de doce años que había muerto junto a la cornucopia, segundos después de ver a su compañera siendo degollada. Madge se limitó a asentir, sabiendo que las palabras de consuelo no ayudaban.

Estuvieron en silencio algunos segundos. Entonces, Madge se levantó de la cama, abrió su armario y rebuscó entre las rebecas que tenía apiladas sobre los cajones. Sacó el pequeño cuaderno que había pertenecido a Maysilee.

- Mira- dijo Madge, poniéndoselo sobre el regazo. Peeta lo miró extrañado, sin comprender ni qué era ni por qué a Madge le parecía algo lo suficiente importante como para interrumpir su silencio de luto- Lo escribió Maysilee aunque no está firmado.

Peeta comenzó a ojearlo, su ceño se fruncía a cada página que leía. Madge sonreía a su lado, su admiración por su tía se escapaba por las comisuras de sus labios.

- Nadie ha hecho eso antes- dijo Madge, emocionada- Al menos que yo sepa.

- ¿Qué pretendía Maysilee escribiendo tantos datos sobre los juegos del hambre?

- Estaba estudiándolos, buscando sus debilidades.

Peeta miró a Madge con desconcierto. Sin comprender de dónde venía la palpable emoción de su amiga. Él solía ser positivo pero sabía que identificar el talón de Aquiles de los juegos del hambre no serviría de nada si nadie se atrevía a disparar una flecha contra dicho talón.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con este cuaderno?- preguntó Peeta- Te vi con el vestido negro en la cosecha, Madge. ¿Sabes cómo puede ser interpretada tu elección de vestimenta?

Madge negó con la cabeza, cansada de escuchar el mismo argumento de los labios de su padre.

- No soy una revolucionaria, Peeta. Y nunca lo seré… esto son sólo sueños, ideas que no sirven para nada- Madge cogió el cuaderno y buscó una de las últimas páginas escritas. Peeta se inclinó y vio un nuevo párrafo escrito con una letra más grande y redondeada- Mira aquí. En el primer día de los juegos me di cuenta de algo y lo apunté. Igual que hacía Maysilee.

Peeta se acercó aún más para leer:

_Los Juegos del hambre son el programa con mayor audiencia en el Capitolio. Seguido por tres telenovelas importadas que se emiten en la entremesa. El género más popular entre los espectadores es la acción y _el**_ ROMANCE._**

La palabra romance estaba escrita con letras más grandes, subrayadas y haciendo más presión con el bolígrafo. Peeta levantó la cabeza, esperando que su mirada desconcertada fuera suficiente para que ella diera sus explicaciones.

- Para apoyar mi teoría me colé esta mañana en el despacho de mi padre, donde tiene un ordenador. Busqué críticas de películas taquilleras y encontré varias comentarios de los usuarios que decían haber llorado cuando el enamorado de la protagonista moría. Algunos incluso se quejaban de que su muerte era gratuita y no aportaba nada a la trama, más que un drama barato.

- ¡No deberías investigar ese tipo de cosas! ¡Tu casa está llena de ayudantes del Presidente Snow y periodistas!

- ¡Sólo estaba buscando críticas de películas! ¡Completamente legal!

Peeta pestañeó sin saber qué decir. Pensó en lo que había dicho Madge sobre las críticas de cine que había encontrado. Volvió a alzar la cabeza para comentarle a su amiga:

- ¿Desde cuándo les parece gratuita la muerte de nadie a los del Capitolio?

- ¡Exacto!- exclamó Madge, su emoción llegando a su cúspide.

- ¿Y para qué sirve esa información?

La sonrisa de Madge se borró en un instante. Se encogió de hombros- No lo sé, eran sólo… pensamientos.

Resultaba sorprendente lo fácil que le resultaba a ambos tratar temas que, de ser escuchados por oídos erróneos, los convertirían en avox. Los últimos días de Maysilee habían forjado su amistad, convirtiéndolos en rebeldes de mente aunque no de acción. Se sentían más humanos al ser capaces de horrorizarse ante las medidas que ejercía el capitolio.

* * *

Puesto que los dos tributos del distrito ya había caído (eufemismo que los periodistas solían usar cuando entrevistaban a las familias de los tributos asesinados), Haymitch había regresado a su casa antes que otros años. Madge apareció en su portal con una bolsa con fresas. Haymitch abrió la puerta, cogió la bolsa de fresas y cerró la puerta de un portazo en su cara. Era evidente que aún estaba de luto y mal humor por la prematura muerte de sus últimos dos tributos.

Madge suspiró, lamentándose al no poder ayudarle. Regresó a su casa con lentitud, soñando con las palabras que Maysilee Donner había escrito en su cuaderno. Estaba tan ensimismada con sus pensamientos que se sorprendió al ver que ya se podía divisar su casa en el horizonte. Cuando llegó a la verja de su jardín se dio cuenta de que la puerta principal estaba abierta de par en par, como si alguien hubiera entrado a robar.

El miedo se atoró en su garganta. Entró corriendo en su casa, gritando papá y mamá, mientras miraba todo lo que le rodeaba. La entrada, la cocina y el salón estaban en perfecto estado pero eso no calmó los nervios de Madge. La voz de su padre sonó desde la segunda planta y Madge se apresuró escaleras arriba. Sus padres estaban ambos en la habitación de matrimonio. Su madre recostada y su padre, inclinándose sobre ella, ayudándola a colocarse una almohada.

-Acabo de darle morfina- le informó su padre- Se ha puesto muy nerviosa.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Madge, mientras su padre acariciaba el cabello de su madre que dormitaba.

- Han entrado los agentes de la paz- le contestó su padre- No he podido impedirles el paso, a pesar de que sabía que intranquilizarían a tu madre. Esta casa pertenece al Capitolio…

- ¿Qué querían?

Su padre la miró con ojos tristes y Madge sintió como el miedo revoloteaba en su estómago hasta que su padre respondió:

- Han puesto tu habitación patas arriba. Se han llevado algunas pertenencias tuyas. Si han encontrado lo que buscaban, no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé si buscaban algo concreto…

El pánico le golpeó con fuerza en el momento en el que Madge comprendió qué habían encontrado en su habitación: _El cuaderno de Maysilee_. Su padre seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de la expresión de su hija.

- Seguramente han querido asegurarse de que no perteneces a ningún grupo revolucionario, después de lo del vestido… Puede que incluso esto nos haya beneficiado, no encontrarán nada en tu habitación y creerán que eres una niña a la que, simplemente, le gusta el color negro.

Madge asintió, ansiosa por salir de allí y comprobar si el cuaderno de su tía seguía guardado dentro de su armario. No quería darle motivos a su padre para preocuparse así que preguntó:

- ¿Han roto algo?

- No lo sé.

Madge aprovechó ese instante para salir corriendo de la habitación de sus padres y dirigirse a la suya. Su padre creería que su preocupación recaía únicamente en el estado de alguna de sus posesiones más queridas. Madge se abalanzó sobre el armario, abrió sus puertas y sacó las rebecas y las otras prendas que antes habían servido para ocultar el cuaderno. Allí no había nada, estaba vacío, ni siquiera la caja de cartón con el nombre de Maysilee que había depositada sobre el armario.

Se lo habían llevado todo, las confesiones de una rebelde sin firma. Madge tragó saliva y se sentó en la cama, sintiéndose mareada. ¿Qué iban a hacer con ella? El cuaderno no tenía firma… ¿Y si creían que todas esas revolucionarias ideas eran propias? A pesar de que coincidía con cada palabra escrita, ella sólo era la autora del último párrafo. Dudaba que los agentes de la paz fueran a escuchar su versión si decidían apresarla.

* * *

**Fin del episodio 2. ¿Qué os ha parecido? El primer episodio era un poco más de introducción y aquí comienza la cadena de acontecimientos que ha causado la pequeña rebeldía de Madge. Como habréis comprobado, este fanfic girará principalmente alrededor de Gale y Madge, teniendo bastante protagonismo también la amistad de Madge con Peeta y Haymitch. **

**También se explica en este episodio el título ¿Muy rebuscado? Posiblemente, pero me gusta. Lo que estoy pensando en cambiar es el resumen. ¿Qué opináis? **


	3. Los borrachos y la muerte

**Aquí tenéis el tercer episodio. Publico una vez por semana, como os habréis dado cuenta y espero poder continuar así. Por ahora, no creo que tenga problema en actualizar semanalmente puesto que tengo ya los dos capítulos siguientes ya escritos. Éste iba a ser el final del fic, en caso de que no tuviera nada de aceptación, pero no va a ser ese el caso. Así a aquellos que os esté gustando, tranquilos, queda aún mucha historia por delante. He aquí el final del VOLUMEN 1 (que no del fanfic completo), como siempre aprecio vuestros reviews y críticas constructivas ¡Cuánto más largas, mejor!**

**A todos los que habéis dejado reviews, os lo agradezco, siempre me ilusiono cuando los recibo :)**

**LUZ NEGRA **

**3. Los borrachos y la muerte**

No había ocurrido nada y eso la mantenía en una continúa paranoia. Temía encontrarse a un agente de la paz armado en cada esquina que doblaba, se sentía afortunada por no estar sentada junto a la ventana en clase y evitaba dar paseos. Era consciente de que sus precauciones eran innecesarias, si el Presidente Snow lo ordenaba, cualquier agente de la paz podría entrar por la fuerza en su casa y matarla mientras dormía. No le había contado a nadie su miedo. No quería preocupar a sus padres y tenía la sensación que si se lo decía a Peeta o a Katniss les entregaría una carga muy pesada.

- ¿Patatas o arroz?- Escuchó Madge en un murmullo lejano- ¡No creo que sea una decisión muy complicada!- exclamó la malhumorada cocinera de la cafetería.

Madge parpadeó, despertando de su ensimismamiento.

- Patatas- pidió.

Continuó en la fila del almuerzo, cogió pasta con tomate y manzana troceada para el postre. Pagó su comida a un precio desorbitado, pero del que ya estaba acostumbrada. En el comedor se hacían evidentes las divisiones entre la Veta y el pueblo por los alimentos que ocupaban la bandeja de cada alumno. En una ocasión Madge había comprado una gelatina de más para ofrecérsela a Katniss. Al día siguiente Katniss había hecho lo mismo. Madge se había sentido culpable porque sabía que la gelatina no era un alimento esencial y en cierto modo había obligado a Katniss a gastar dinero en ese ofrecimiento. Nunca más volvió a ofrecerle comida a Katniss, sabiendo que ella lo consideraba caridad. Sus silencios se habían vuelto más amables.

Se dirigió con su bandeja a la mesa vacía con la que solía sentarse con Katniss. En ese momento, sintió que alguien le tocaba el brazo, sin que ella se hubiera percatado de que nadie se acercaba. Madge se giró bruscamente, sintiendo cómo el estómago le daba un vuelco. En el movimiento, su bandeja se resbaló de sus manos y cayó al suelo con ruido hueco. Madge abrió los ojos aterrorizada y se encontró frente a ella a Katniss, que la miraba con la boca parcialmente abierta por la sorpresa.

Madge miró hacia el suelo y vio que la pasta con tomates y las patatas asadas habían caído sobre las botas de Katniss, manchando las que serían seguramente sus únicas botas de caza. Un ola de agobio azotó a Madge que se puso de rodillas apresuradamente y comenzó a barrer con sus propias manos la comida del suelo, apartándola de las botas de Katniss.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Madge?- preguntó Katniss. La preocupación evidente en su voz.

Era como si la voz de Katniss llegara a ella con retardo. Continuó limpiando el suelo con frenesí, sin pararse a pensar, de modo que gran parte de la comida que apartaba de las botas de Katniss acababa apilada contra su vestido de flores amarillas. Katniss se apartó de ella, para intentar de esa forma que Madge parara su extraña tarea.

Madge alzó la cabeza- Lo siento muchísimo, Katniss- murmuró Madge.

Se levantó con torpeza. Podía escuchar los cuchicheos y las risas de los demás alumnos que se acercaban para ver cuál era el espectáculo. Katniss les lanzó una mirada fulminante, pero ésta no consiguió acallarlos. Madge miró hacia los lados, la gente se estaba agrupando unos juntos a otros, de modo que era complicado ver a través de ellos. Madge se levantó del suelo y el público rió con más fuerza. Su vestido estaba manchado de tomate, trozos de patata y los restos de comida que aún reposaban junto a sus pies.

Madge comenzó a correr, salió del comedor y continuó corriendo, sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

* * *

Peeta la encontró en el jardín trasero del colegio, con el vestido manchado y la mirada perdida. En su cara había rastros de lágrimas, aunque éstas ya se habían secado. Peeta había entrado en el comedor y había escuchado los comentarios sobre el divertido espectáculo que Madge Undersee había dado en el comedor. Se sentó junto a ella sin decir palabra pero ella dio un pequeño respingo a su lado, como si su presencia fuera completamente inesperada. Madge siempre le miraba asombrada cuando se comportaba como un amigo debía comportarse. Resultaba doloroso lo evidente que era su soledad. Peeta se arrepintió de no haberse acercado a ella hacía años, pero entonces lo había considerado una rebeldía contra su madre que siempre le empujaba para que se relacionara con los chicos más prestigiosos del distrito.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- preguntó Peeta.

- Creo que van a matarme- murmuró Madge, encogiéndose de hombros como si lo que acababa de confesar fuera algo que se escuchara todos los días.

Peeta la miró horrorizado, su boca parcialmente abierta. Madge sonrió levemente, con más tristeza que alegría. Cuando Peeta le preguntó, con voz débil, que se explicara; Madge le contó con detalles cómo los agentes de la paz había entrado en su casa a la fuerza y se habían llevado todas las pertenencias de Maysilee.

- Incluido el cuaderno- dijo Madge- El cual no estaba firmado. Han encontrado un cuaderno lleno de planes revolucionarios en mi habitación, Peeta. _Sin firma_. Pensarán que lo he escrito yo.

Peeta se había quedado sin palabras. Madge parecía extrañamente calmada y sólo su tenue voz revelaba su malestar. El joven asintió con la cabeza, como si este gesto le ayudara a comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. A pesar de que era consciente de lo rígidas que eran las normas que el Capitolio establecía para mantener el control, Peeta nunca se imaginó por un segundo que sus conversaciones sobre los juegos del hambre fueran a perjudicarlos. Parecían ideas inofensivas, sueños que no estaban construidos para hacerse realidad. Le impactó la firmeza de Madge frente a unas noticias tan desalentadoras.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- No lo sé- murmuró Madge- esperar, imagino. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Huir al bosque? No duraría ni dos días. No hablemos de eso, hablemos de otra cosa.

- Madge…

- Por favor- pidió Madge de forma suplicante- Ya me llevo el día entero acobardada, no quiero pensar en eso ni un minuto más- suplicó Madge.

A Peeta le hubiera gustado añadir que _eso _a lo que se refería no era un tema de conversación que pudieran dejar atrasado para otro día. Sin embargo, no se le ocurría ninguna solución o idea que pudiera salvar a Madge de su actual predicamento, así que finalmente asintió.

Madge meneó la cabeza, como si pretendiera expulsar de su cabeza sus pensamientos- Por cierto, sé que te gusta Katniss.

Peeta casi se atragantó con su propia saliva. Miró a Madge con los ojos bien abiertos., alarmado por el brusco cambio de conversación y especialmente por la mención de Katniss. Siempre había creído ser muy discreto respecto a sus sentimientos por Katniss Everdeen. No era complicado, considerando que nunca había intercambiado más de dos palabras con ella.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Peeta, fingiendo no haberse enterado.

Madge sonrió- Me di cuenta hace unos días. Cuando me regalaste la galleta de piñones, te quedaste completamente mudo al verla. Además, siempre la miras durante las clases de historia.

Peeta entrecerró los ojos, como si fuera doloroso verse descubierto. Sabía que sería inútil negarlo. Madge Undersee era más observadora de lo que Peeta había creído. Seguramente era una parte positiva de su carácter reservado.

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto?- preguntó Peeta.

- Quería hablar de algo bonito para variar- musitó Madge, encogiéndose nuevamente de hombros. Era un gesto que hacía con mucha frecuencia. Todos sus movimientos y gesticulaciones parecían infantiles, por ello sus discursos revolucionarios y su tranquilidad frente a las adversidades resultaba sorprendente.

- Mi amor no correspondido por Katniss Everdeen no es _bonito_, créeme.

Madge se rió, tapándose la boca, como si así creyera que Peeta no sería capaz de ver su reacción. Peeta la miró con ojos tristes, deseó con todas sus fuerzas de Madge Undersee se salvara de las manos del Capitolio. Quizás ser la hija del alcalde le ayudara. No podía soportar la idea de que aquella risa infantil desapareciera pero vivían en un mundo en el que todo lo puro se marchitaba.

* * *

El gruñido de Haymitch resonó al otro lado de la puerta. Madge giró sobre sus talones, creyendo que una vez más Haymitch no abriría, pero el crujido de la puerta hizo que se detuviera.

- Entra antes de que me arrepienta- bramó Haymitch, echándose a un lado.

Madge asintió con algo de timidez y entró en la casa. Se sentó en el sofá sin esperar permiso. Últimamente sentía que el alma, dentro de su cuerpo, le pesaba demasiado. Esta vez no había traído nada de comida pero Haymitch no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Se sentó frente a ella, sujetando con su mano derecha un vaso de vodka.

- ¿Todavía estás bebiendo?- preguntó Madge, más entristecida que irritada. Le resultaba insoportable ver en lo que se había convertido el tributo que había acompañado a su tía en sus últimos días.

Haymitch se rió con una voz ronca- Hacía siglos que no escuchaba esa pregunta. Ahora todos lo dan por hecho. No tengo motivos suficientes para querer dejarlo, pequeña.

Madge se mordió el labio inferior. Se levantó, se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con una botella de vodka medio llena y un vaso de cristal idéntico al que estaba usando Haymitch en estos instantes.

Madge se sirvió en su copa y dijo- Pararé de beber cuando tú pares.

Ella jamás había bebido alcohol, así que estaba segura de que Haymitch estaría aún sobrio cuando ella no pudiera consumir más. Tenía la esperanza que si Haymitch la veía patética y desesperada, comprendería que ese era el mismo reflejo que él mostraba. Además, si iba a morir en cuestión de días, quería saber qué era estar borracha e incluso resacosa. Madge bebió un largo sorbo y no pudo evitar arrugar su rostro, asqueada por el fuerte sabor. Haymitch sonrió y alzó su copa para hacer un brindis.

- ¡Por Terry y Edna, cuya estupidez les llevó a la tumba!

Madge frunció las cejas y le miró con evidente desdén- Eso ha sido cruel.

- Fueron estúpidos- se limitó a contestar, chocando su vaso contra el de Madge a pesar de que ella no acercó su vaso. Haymitch ladeó su cabeza, deteniéndose a pensar durante unos segundos, luego volvió a alzar el vaso- ¡Por Madge Undersee cuyo vestido negro la convirtió en enemiga del gobierno!

- Me viste- dijo Madge con pesar- Y yo pensaba que había pasado desapercibida.

Haymitch no contestó, y con el vaso aún alzado, añadió- ¡Por Madge Undersee que guardaba un cuaderno traicionero en su armario!

Madge le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrada de que Haymitch conociera la existencia de su cuaderno. Había dicho "guardaba", por lo tanto sabía también que los agentes de la paz le habían arrebatado el cuaderno.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Yo tengo oídos en cada esquina de este distrito.

Madge bebió un sorbo más. El alcohol cada vez le abrasaba menos la garganta. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se había terminado la copa. Volvió a servirse de la botella. Haymitch la miraba con una ceja alzada y una expresión de admiración.

- Voy a morir- murmuró Madge, como si intentara acostumbrarse a esa posibilidad y que así doliera menos.

Haymitch borró su sonrisa y la miró con ojos serios- Yo también pensé así alguna vez y aquí me tienes.

Madge asintió y volvió a beber. Y otra vez y una vez más, hasta el punto en el que Haymitch aparecía desenfocado frente a ella. En su boca se acumulaban las palabras pero éstas salían de ella a trompicones.

- Si muero, me gustaría que fuera el Presidente Snow personalmente. Eso me haría sentir importante.

- ¿Qué más da? Dolerá igual. Dependiendo de lo sangriento que sea el que te mate y en ese caso, no te recomiendo a nuestro presidente- Dijo _nuestro_ con evidente desprecio.

- Imagino que será un agente de la paz, quizás con un disparo.

- Yo, cuando entré en los juegos, tenía el presentimiento de que acabaría con un hacha en las entrañas.

Madge se rió sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizás el hecho de que Haymitch sobreviviera a sus malos presentimientos le daba algo de esperanza. Madge se tumbó en el sofá, mirando al techo. Sostenía aún el vaso con su mano derecha y al intentar beber se derramó parte sobre su camisa. Se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó a toser. Había estado a punto de atragantarse.

- Deberías dejar de beber- dijo Haymitch mirándola con algo que parecía tristeza. Madge se preguntó si su parecido con Maysilee le perturbaba.

- No hasta que tú pares- dijo Madge, con determinación.

- Entonces espero que tengas buen hígado, querida- murmuró Haymitch antes de beber otro largo sorbo con desafío. Madge le imitó- Por cierto, creo que te gustará saber que seguramente aún te quede un año de vida.

- ¿Por qué iban a esperar un año?- Era relajante hablar con naturalidad de algo que, sin el alcohol en su sistema, le hacía balbucear como una niña pequeña.

Haymitch frunció las cejas- ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de matar a una adolescente sin levantar sospechas o tener que inventar accidentes?

Madge abrió los ojos como si acabara de ver la luz- Los juegos del hambre. Voy a ser una tributo…- Madge parpadeó un par de veces y bebió un trago más- Extrañamente, me parece una buena noticia.

Haymitch sonrió pero esta vez sus ojos no mostraron alegría alguna. Seguramente se acababa de dar cuenta de que si Madge iba a los juegos del hambre, eso significaba que él tendría que entrenar a Madge y verla morir como había hecho con Terry y Edna y tantos otros adolescentes. El problema era que no sabía si podría soportar perder a Maysilee una vez más. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Madge se levantó repentinamente y corrió en dirección al baño. Haymitch pudo reconocer los sonidos del vómito desde su sitio.

- Pensaba que el vómito iba a llegar mucho antes- murmuró para sí.

Dejó su vaso sobre la mesa con la intención de abandonarlo. Madge no estaba en condiciones de continuar bebiendo y los pocos días en los que había estado conociéndola, había podido ver que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había forma de que se echara atrás. Ella no podía permitirse beber más y, por tanto, él tampoco.

- Felicidades, preciosa, eres la primera persona que consigue que deje de beber… al menos por un rato.

* * *

Madge se levantó en un salto y una gruesa manta se resbaló al suelo. Madge parpadeó confusa y miró a su alrededor. Aún estaba en el salón, tumbada sobre el sofá, con la ropa apestando a alcohol, su boca seca y fatigada. Los ronquidos de Haymitch salían de su habitación, tan estruendosos que inundaban toda la casa.

Era la primera resaca de su vida y no pensaba tener otra. Se incorporó aún adormilada, por las ventanas se colaban los rayos del sol que calentaban las paredes. Parecía un día especialmente caluroso, tanto que el salón se había convertido en una sauna. En cuanto se levantó, una sacudida de pánico la abordó: Se había quedado dormida y no había vuelto a casa a dormir, sus padres estarían furiosos con ella. No le apetecía en absoluto discutir con su padre y aún menos explicar por qué últimamente había estado tan despistada. Sus padres no podían defenderla del Capitolio y, por tanto, era mejor que no sufrieran con la noción de que su única hija probablemente iría el año próximo a los juegos del hambre. Resultaba irónico al mismo tiempo que su mayor preocupación en ese momento eran los gritos de su padre y no cómo sus expectativas de vida habían disminuido considerablemente.

Madge buscó por la casa un papel y un bolígrafo para escribirle un mensaje a Haymitch e informarle de que se había marchado. Lo más parecido que encontró a un papel fue una servilleta. Garabateó encima su despedida y sus agradecimientos. Antes de abandonar la casa, se dirigió al cuarto de baños y se mojó la melena y la frente. Así podría enfrentarse al calor y a las réplicas de su padre con la cabeza despejada.

* * *

La trenza de Katniss se balanceaba delante de él, provocando un efecto casi hipnótico. Ella iba más deprisa que de costumbre y Gale la seguía de cerca, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos.

- Quizás su madre haya empeorado- dijo repentinamente Kantiss.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Gale, confuso, sin saber a qué se refería.

- Madge. Quizás por eso se comportó de forma tan extraña el viernes.

Gale puso los ojos en blanco- Madge Undersee no se preocupa por las mismas cosas que tú y yo, Katniss. La rabieta se debió, seguramente, a que su padre le había prohibido alguno de sus caprichos.

- No fue una rabieta- le corrigió Katniss, mirándole con severidad- Tú no estabas allí.

Gale se encogió de hombros- Como sea, estoy seguro de que su madre está bien.

Gale había tenido que criar a tres hermanos y ayudar a su madre desde sus trece años. Gustosamente era el último que se alimentaba en su casa si la comida escaseaba y era él quien se quedaba sin zapatos o una nueva chaqueta de invierno si el dinero sólo daba para comprar una. Nada le pertenecía completamente. Por ello, la amistad de Katniss Everdeen llegó como algo completamente novedoso. Esa chica reservada de pocos amigos que no confiaba en nadie había decidido que él sería, no sólo su mejor amigo, sino su _único_ amigo. Era consciente de que resultaba patético sentirse irritado porque Katniss considerara ahora también a Madge Undersee como una amiga. Una estúpida rabieta de niña pequeña había conseguido que Madge dejara de ser la chica con la que Katniss se sentaba a almorzar para convertirse en _una amiga._

Además no era una amistad que fuera a aventajar a la larga a Katniss. Pronto se daría cuenta de que les separaban dos mundos. Katniss no podría acudir a las mismas fiestas que Madge, ni a los mismos caros restaurantes y cuando algún imbécil rico comenzara a cortejar a Madge y la introdujera en su esfera de privilegios mucho mayores a los que se pueden experimentar en el distrito 12, entonces Katniss quedaría olvidada en el pasado. Gale tenía una teoría: _Nunca te juntes con aquel que posea mejores zapatos que tú._ Y Madge Undersee poseía unos espléndidos tacones. Además su carácter era completamente incomprensible y contradictorio. En un momento se ponía a llorar ante las barbaridades de los juegos del hambre y cinco minutos después, se mostraba maravillada por lo _interesante _que resultaban los juegos.

Que Katniss se preocupara por Madge Undersee no era una buena noticia en absoluto.

Cuando llegaron frente a la verja del jardín de la mansión, vieron al alcalde rodeando la casa. Evidentemente buscaba algo o a alguien. Cuando los vio, su cara se iluminó y se acercó con grandes zancadas a ellos.

- ¿Habéis visto a Madge?

Katniss frunció las cejas- ¿No está en casa?

- No- el alcalde negó con la cabeza. Estaba preocupado, de forma exagerada- No ha dormido en casa. Su cama no está deshecha.

Gale frunció las cejas. ¿Dónde habría pasado la noche Madge Undersee? Que él supiera, ella no tenía ningún amigo, familiar o novio que la acogiera en su casa.

- Estoy segura de que está bien. ¿Quiere que le ayudemos a buscarla? Quizás esté en casa de un amigo- ofreció Katniss.

Katniss nunca había sido muy observadora, así que Gale no se sorprendió cuando ella dio por supuesto que Madge Undersse tenía amigos, aunque fuera alguno. Lo que sí resultó chocante fue la respuesta del alcalde, que después de asentir con la cabeza, dijo:

- ¡Sí! Es posible. Últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con este chico… ¿cómo se llamaba?- el padre de Madge se rascó la cabeza, intentando recordar- Era rubio… y con hombros fuertes.

Esa descripción no resultaba de ayuda en absoluto. Todos los chicos del pueblo eran rubios. Por otro lado, hombros fuertes no era un atributo fácil de identificar. Katniss asintió y cuando se dio la vuelta, gesticuló con todo su rostro, quejándose en silencio de la expresión frustrada del rostro de Gale. Volvió camino abajo y Gale la siguió, dando un sonoro suspiro para que ella escuchara perfectamente la poca gracia que le hacía el cambio de planes. Perder una mañana del sábado buscando a Madge Undersee por todo el distrito no era lo que él consideraba tiempo bien aprovechado, ni siquiera diversión.

Pero había ocasiones en las que era mejor no decir que no a Katniss.

- Yo iré por el camino que dirige al pueblo y preguntaré allí. Tú puedes ir de vuelta por el camino que lleva a la aldea de los vencedores y a la Veta.

Gale se encogió de hombros como respuesta, aceptando su tarea. Sería rápida, era poco probable que Madge estuviera por la Veta. Se colocó el saco de fresas sobre el hombro y comenzó a caminar calle arriba. Si no la encontraba, simplemente se volvería a casa.

* * *

Gale no siguió el camino recto, sino que cruzó entre los altos árboles y los caminos secundarios, como si su verdadera intención fuera no encontrarla. Cuando regresó al ancho camino principal, vio una figura que se alejaba en dirección al pueblo y a la casa del alcalde. En un principio pensó que no era ella porque su cabello parecía más oscuro y menos voluminoso y andaba con lentitud, desviándose levemente hacia los lados. Fueron sus hombros rectos y la formas de sus piernas los que confirmaron su identidad. Gale se quedó quieto durante unos minutos, intentando deducir qué le apetecía hacer realmente. Madge se dirigía a su casa, por lo tanto, no era necesaria su colaboración para devolverla a su hogar. Fue su curiosidad la que le empujó en dirección a Madge Undersee.

Madge no sabía dónde terminaba el malestar de su resaca y comenzaba su desasosiego ante su último año de vida. Aún le quedaba la esperanza de que, pese a sus presentimientos, Effie Trinket no sacara la papeleta con su nombre en la cosecha. Su razón, si embargo, le advertía que no era posible que el Capitolio, con su obsesión por oprimirlos, pasara por alto aquel cuaderno que los desafiaba. No era justo que su madre, 22 años después de perder a su hermana gemela, perdiera a su hija bajo las mismas circunstancias. Madge decidió que aquel año haría todo lo que siempre había querido hacer y no se había atrevido.

Gale se había acercado a ella con los pasos sigilosos del cazador que era. Le impactó el olor a alcohol y las manchas sobre su falda y su camiseta que desconcordaba con la impoluta imagen que la caracterizaba. Gale anduvo a su lado durante unos segundos, estudiando su descuidado aspecto. Inclinó su rostro sobre ella, como si fuera necesario para comprobar que ella era realmente Madge Undersee. La joven se sobresaltó al ver repentinamente el rostro de Gale Hawthorne a tan poca distancia del suyo propio. Madge parpadeó confusa, con su mirada fija en los ojos grises que habían aparecido junto a ella, como por arte de magia. Su piel era aceitunada y sus oscuras cejas frondosas zozobraban sobre sus ojos. Mientras miraba aquellas esferas grises, a Madge se le ocurrió que nunca había sido besada y que ésta sería una de las cosas pendientes que le gustaría tachar de su lista. Pero aquel momento surrealista se fracturó cuando Gale frunció las cejas y dijo:

- Estás horrible.

Madge arrugó la nariz y dio un paso hacia atrás, alargando la distancia entre ambos. Lo miró como si fuera un fantasma que acababa de materializarse a su lado. Gale le agarró del brazo con su natural brusquedad y le instó a caminar más rápido.

- Tu padre te está esperando, princesa- dijo Gale, escupiendo su apodo- Katniss y yo lo vimos en la puerta de tu casa, preocupado porque no habías dormido en casa.

Madge se libró del agarre de Gale pero no le miró con furia, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su poca delicadeza. Frunció levemente las cejas, en una expresión confusa.

- ¿Por qué estabais Katniss y tú en mi casa?

- Es sábado- murmuró.

- ¡Oh, lo había olvidado!- exclamó Madge. Gale no pudo evitar sentirse irritado por su olvido. Era consciente de que Madge no tenía la obligación de estar en casa todos los sábados por la mañana para pagarle las fresas, bastaría con que le cediera esa tarea a sus padres o a su criada. A pesar de sus razonamientos, Gale se ofendió porque Madge los considerara tan inferiores como para olvidarse de sus intercambios semanales. Ella se puso de puntillas, alargando su cuerpo como si intentara asomarse sobre el saco de fresas que Gale llevaba colgado al hombro- ¿Son esas las fresas?

Gale asintió y Madge sonrió como una niña pequeña a la que acababan de prometerle un regalo envuelto con lazada. Gale la miró de reojo, curioso por su inusual aspecto. Su curiosidad le instó a preguntar:

- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- dijo, señalando los lamparones que había pegados sobre su falda y su camiseta.

- Es vodka- murmuró Madge, mirándose a su propia ropa, como si eso lo explicara todo.

El alcohol era bastante caro, por lo tanto, no era algo que pudiera encontrarse con facilidad en la Veta. Thom y él habían comprado una vez media botella de un brebaje llamado whiskey blanco que preparaba Ripper en el Quemador. El alcohol les había dado más resaca que buen sabor. El vodka era un producto de lujo con el que, al parecer, Madge Undersee se había rociado.

- ¿Bañarse con vodka es la nueva moda de los ricos? ¿Por una piel más reluciente?

Madge hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando Gale la colocó en el grupo de los ricos.

- No podría saberlo- murmuró.

- Bueno, pues estás horrible- dijo Gale. No sabía por qué sentía la necesidad de recalcar ese punto.

- Eso ya lo has dicho- respondió Madge con su voz tranquila, sin enfadarse. Gale se preguntó qué sería necesario para irritar a la hija del alcalde, a la que ningún insulto parecía hacerle mella.

- Como si hubieras dormido entre borrachos- añadió Gale.

Madge se mordió el labio y miró durante largos segundos a su alrededor, Gale creyó que no iba a decir nada durante el resto del camino, hasta que contestó:

- Sólo uno- murmuró en voz baja. Gale, con su agudo oído, escuchó sus murmullos sin problemas.

Gale había escuchado que entre los jóvenes del pueblo era común hacer fiestas con el alcohol que sus padres guardaban. Resultaba una práctica común beber hasta que sus estómagos no podían sostenerlo más y vomitaban sobre las flores del jardín. Gale nunca había asistido a una fiesta en el pueblo así que no podía corroborar los rumores pero el aspecto actual de Madge Undersee le parecía confirmación suficiente.

- Los borrachos nunca son buenas influencias- dijo Gale, sin mirarla.

Madge se detuvo repentinamente. Gale se giró, confuso porque ella hubiera dejado de caminar. La joven le miraba fijamente como si él hubiera dicho algo escandaloso. Sobre su nariz habían aparecido pecas y sus mejillas estaban rosadas por el calor. Su cabello estaba comenzando a perder la humedad, volviendo a su volumen natural. Sus ojos brillaban con una determinación que Gale nunca había visto antes en ellos y él tuvo el impulso de repetirle una vez más que estaba horrible.

- Él es buena persona- dijo Madge con un tono de voz más alto del que solía emplear.

Gale se encogió de hombros, fingiendo que no le interesaba su opinión. Señaló con la cabeza el camino, insistiéndole para que siguieran andando. Ella retomó su paso pero, extrañamente, Gale se sintió como si hubiera perdido una discusión que realmente no habían mantenido.

* * *

Decir que su padre había estado preocupado resultaba un eufemismo. Cuando la vio llegar, acompañada de Gale, su cara y sus hombros se relajaron. Madge comprendió al instante que su padre había creído que los agentes de la paz la había secuestrado o habían vuelto a entrar a la fuerza en su casa y le había hecho algún tipo de daño.

Su padre se quedo quieto junto a la puerta de la entrada, mirándole con alivio pero sin querer mostrar ninguna reacción excesiva que sorprendiera a los otros dos presentes. El alcalde había decidido guardar como un secreto que los agentes de la paz se había llevado algunas posesiones de su hija. Cerca de él, se encontraba Katniss que, después de algunas vueltas por el pueblo, había vuelto sobre sus pasos. Para sorpresa de Madge, su rostro también parecía aliviado. Katniss se acercó a ella como si tuviera la intención de abrazarla pero se detuvo a tiempo y la miró con preocupación, como quien estudia la reacción de un perro rabioso.

- Estoy bien- respondió Madge a la pregunta muda de Katniss. Su amiga sonrió.

Esa pequeña sonrisa le hizo ver a Madge que ambas eran realmente amigas y no sólo conocidas que almorzaban juntas. Esa convicción hizo que se sintiera repentinamente animada, olvidando por un momento sus serios problemas.

Sentía que el fantasma de Maysilee la había empujado hacia la amistad de Peeta y Haymitch; y había ayudado a estrechar sus lazos con Katniss. Era cierto que las memorias de su tía la habían envuelto en peligros que ella jamás hubiera imaginado, casi asegurándole un puesto entre los tributos de los próximos juegos del hambre. Aún así, en ese momento, frente a la tentativa sonrisa de Katniss y con los recuerdos de su conversación con Haymitch, Madge pensó que un año entre amigos era mejor que una vida en soledad.

Sonrió sin sentir, por una vez en los últimos días, una punzada de pánico en el corazón.

* * *

Madge había creado una lista de experiencias pendientes que quería cumplir antes de la próxima cosecha. Algunas habían sido objetivos que se había establecido hacía años pero entonces había creído tener tiempo de sobra para cumplirlos, como por ejemplo, tocar la sonata 23 de Bethoveen, conocida como "Appassionata". También había añadido otras pequeñas metas que antes le habían resultado indiferentes pero que ahora la idea de no hacerlas jamás le resultaba insoportable: Ir al Quemador, donde se establecía el mercado negro; Probar la sopa de chocolate blanco que Rose alababa tanto; Leer alguno de los libros antiguos que guardaba su padre, alguno de los cuales ella tenía el presentimiento de que eran ilegales; y pasar más tiempo con su madre.

Madge le había dicho a Peeta que seguramente ella acudiría a los próximos juegos del hambre. El joven no se había mostrado sorprendido, le resultaba tan lógico como le había parecido a Haymitch. Le había dicho con optimismo que _ella podía ganar_, que al menos tenía la ventaja de saber que sería seleccionada y tenía por delante un año para entrenarse con los cuchillos, el arco o cualquier arma de su elección. No era el primero que le sugería esa opción, Haymtich también se la había mencionado en una de sus visitas.

- No pienso matar a nadie- dijo Madge con testarudez- Ya sabes, ganar muriendo.

Afortunadamente para ella, Peeta no volvió a sacar el tema. Los padres de Madge parecían ya completamente convencidos de que su hija estaba fuera de peligro y Madge estaba decidida a no hacerles ver su equivocación. Después de la noche en la que se emborrachó en casa de Haymitch y había pasado la noche en su sofá, Madge le confesó a su padre que le hacía visitas semanales al único vencedor del distrito 12. A su padre no le había hecho gracia al principio.

- Él protegió a Maysilee- respondió Madge con voz frágil. Su padre suspiró y le pidió que invitara alguna vez a Haymitch a cenar. Ella lo hizo pero Haymitch no se presentó, lo cual no le resultó sorprendente. Al menos, aún le abría la puerta y le permitía visitarle.

Madge comenzó a realizar los objetivos de su lista, comenzando por leer uno de los libros que había robado del estudio de su padre. Era un análisis de la personalidad y los instintos humanos. Un libro que al capitolio vetaba porque le resultaba obsceno y anti-cívico y temían que despertara sentimientos rebeldes en los oprimidos. El libro hablaba de la necesidad de libertad del ser humano, de la vida sexual, de la maternidad, la diferencia entre el hombre y la mujer, la salud, la adaptación del ser humano a su hábitat y la tendencia del hombre a agruparse. Peeta se convirtió en su compañero de lecturas y así, de alguna forma, su conversaciones clandestinas continuaron teniendo lugar bajo el techo de los Undersee.

* * *

Madge convenció a Katniss para que la llevara un día al Quemador. Katniss se mostró sorprendida por la petición pero no pareció estar en contra de la idea. Simplemente se encogió de hombros y le preguntó si tenía algo que intercambiar. Sí, tenía un armario lleno de vestidos, zapatos y complementos que en un año no tendrían dueño. No le había hablado a Katniss de sus problemas con el gobierno de Snow y no pensaba cargar en nadie más su desdicha, era una carga demasiado pesada. Se había arrepentido de compartir con Peeta aquel conocimiento. Ella estaba sufriendo, no necesitaba que nadie más lo hiciera.

Cogió de su casa algunos tacones que había usado sólo durante las fiestas que se organizaban para dar la bienvenida a los reporteros y miembros del comité de los juegos del hambre que se instalaban en su casa. Detestaba aquellos zapatos, por razones comprensibles.

- ¿Crees que esto será suficiente?- le preguntó Madge a Katniss, mostrándole dos pares de tacones.

Katniss parpadeó sorprendida como si fuera la primera vez que veía zapatos de piel. Posiblemente lo fuera.

- Parecen caros. Les encantará- contestó Katniss, refiriéndose a los compradores y vendedores del Quemador.

Katniss le guió hacia el Quemador. No era lo que Madge se había imaginado. Ella siempre creyó que el lugar parecía más oscuro y más peligroso, haciendo honor a su nombre. Tenía la apariencia de un mercadillo, ubicado en un viejo almacén abandonado. Las estrechas calles que separaban unos locales de otros estaban llenas de gente de La Veta, que caminaba de un lado a otro, con prisas. Cerca de uno de los puestos más grandes había algunas viejas sillas de madera y unas mesas bajas, sobre las que muchas personas comían de unos cuencos un líquido blanquecino. Algunos perros de aspecto mugriento dormían junto a los postes de madera, nadie les hacía el menor caso. Cuando ambas estuvieron a pocos metros de la entrada, Katniss se paró en seco.

- Sujeta bien tu bolso- le aconsejó- Aquí el robo está tan aceptado como la transacción.

Madge asintió, apretando su pequeño bolso contra su cuerpo. Katniss continuó andando y Madge la siguió, intentando imitar el firme paso de Katniss. Se introdujeron en la muchedumbre y Madge se sorprendió de lo fácil que le resultaba a su amiga pasar entre la gente, sin golpearlas con el codo ni pisarlas. Madge consiguió seguirla, abrazada aún a su bolso y mirando al suelo, para no pisar a nadie. Katniss se detuvo repentinamente y Madge estuvo a punto de chocarse contra su espalda. Cuando alzó la cabeza se dio cuenta del motivo por el cual su amiga se había detenido. Gale Hawthorne estaba enfrente de ella.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Kantiss a Gale, con curiosidad.

Gale miró sobre el hombro de Katniss, directamente a Madge. No se molestó en saludarla y Madge, recordando cómo se había sentido tentada a besarle la última vez que se había asomado a sus ojos grises, apartó la mirada con timidez.

- He venido con mi hermano, queremos cambiar parte del ciervo que cazamos la última vez por algunas sábanas. Las nuestras están agujereadas- le comentó Gale a Katniss. Madge levantó la cabeza, Gale tenía la mirada fija en Katniss, como si Madge no existiera. Seguramente hubiera preferido no mencionar sus sábanas agujereadas delante de la hija del alcalde.

- ¿Con Rory?- preguntó Katniss, extrañada.

Gale se encogió de hombros- Está empeñado en ayudar y prefiero que venga aquí a que decida acompañarme a cazar- Gale miró alrededor de la muchedumbre, seguramente buscando a su hermano aunque Madge no encontró entre la gente a ningún niño que pudiera ser su hermano- Ha insistido en hacer el trueque él mismo, no quiere que le trate como un niño pequeño.

- Lo hará bien- le dijo Katniss, adivinando lo que su amigo estaba pensando. Gale no respondió pero hizo una mueca que indicaba que no estaba de acuerdo del todo.

- Mejor que vaya a buscarlo, de todas formas- murmuró Gale. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a Katniss, al que ella correspondió con un asentimiento. Gale se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud.

Madge suspiró y aflojó sus hombros, sin saber que éstos habían estado en tensión- Parece que soy transparente- susurró. Katniss la escuchó sin problema.

- Lo siento, él es…- comenzó a disculparse Katniss por la pobre educación de su amigo.

Madge meneó con la cabeza- No es tu culpa- la interrumpió.

- Voy a buscar a alguien que esté interesado en zapatos. Espérame aquí, te avisaré cuando lo encuentre…- le pidió Katniss. Madge asintió, antes la simple idea de quedarse sola en medio del Quemador le hubiera resultado terrorífica pero en realidad no le parecía un lugar tan terrible- Volveré pronto, no hagas nada raro.

Madge volvió a asentir, aunque no comprendía a qué se refería Katniss con hacer algo raro. No necesitaba que Katniss le diera explicaciones para entender que su amiga había pensado que los comprados del Quemador preferirían hacer negocios con ella que con la hija del alcalde. No resultaba sorprendente. Madge miró a su alrededor con curiosidad, había cumplido otro punto más de su extensa lista. Pasaron largos segundos en los que Madge comenzó a sentirse incómoda por estar detenida en un mismo punto, así que se atrevió a merodear alrededor del Quemador, sin alejarse mucho de aquella primera galería por si Kantiss regresaba.

Sus sentidos intentaron captar cada sonido y cada olor. Estaba tan ensimismada viendo la vida a su alrededor que se sobresaltó cuando alguien tiró de su bolso. Puesto que lo tenía bien agarrado, al empujar del asa de su bolso, el ladrón tiró de ella, provocando que los tacones que pretendía vender cayeran al suelo. El ladrón, al verse descubierto, continuó corriendo hacia arriba, sin poder haber robado nada. Nadie a su alrededor parecía sorprendido por lo acontecido. Madge lanzó un suspiro y se arrodilló con rapidez para recuperar uno de los tacones que había caído frente a ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, para coger los otros, vio una pequeña mano agarrando uno de los zapatos por el tacón.

- ¡Son míos!-exclamó Madge de forma defensiva, aún sobresaltada por el intento de robo. Cuando alzó la cabeza para ver al dueño de aquella mano, vio unos grandes ojos mirándola con reparo. Sólo era un niño, un niño hambriento según indicaba su aspecto. Madge se mordió el labio- Lo siento, yo…

Antes de que pudiera explicar su equivocación, alguien apartó con poca delicadeza al niño de en medio. Madge parpadeó confusa y se encontró con Gale Hawthrone, mirándola con tanto odio que Madge sintió que su mirada la golpeaba con fuerza hacia atrás. Con manos ágiles, Gale le devolvió el zapato que el niño había intentado alcanzar.

- Sólo quería devolvértelos, no los pensaba robar- murmuró Gale. Cada palabra se clavó en ella como una cuchilla.

Madge asintió, sintiéndose miserable por su equivocación- Yo…- comenzó en un tartamudeo, pero Gale no pensaba quedarse para oír sus explicaciones. Cogió a su hermano del brazo y se lo llevó con pasos firmes, desapareciendo nuevamente entre la multitud.

Madge suspiró, sintiéndose repentinamente débil. Esperó a que Katniss regresara y cuando lo hizo, se apresuró en intercambiar los zapatos por una cifra muy inferior a lo que habían costado. Estuvo tentada de darle las monedas a Katniss pero sabía que ella lo consideraría caridad, así que se lo guardó en el bolso y decidió que lo utilizaría para algo importante. Madge no le dijo nada a Katniss sobre su encuentro con Gale y Katniss no se dio cuenta del serio semblante de Madge o de su silencio. Ella solía ser reservada y callada, sobretodo alrededor de Katniss que era del mismo carácter, así que no resultó inusual.

* * *

El año transcurrió tan rápido que las memorias parecían haber ocurrido sólo en un mes apresurado. Madge se levantó con dolor de cabeza y la garganta seca. Hoy era el día de la cosecha, de _su cosecha_. Su padre, como de costumbre, ya había salido hacia el Edificio de Justicia. Había dejado colgado en el pomo de la puerta de su habitación un vestido blanco, sencillo pero de una tela escasa y por tanto, cara. Madge miró el vestido durante largos segundos, éste sí podría convertirse en su vestido funerario. El blanco se convertía en oscuridad y el negro, en luz. Se vistió con lentitud, intentando alargar los minutos que le quedaban como Madge, la hija del alcalde, para atrasar aquellos en los que se convertiría en Madge, la nueva tributo del distrito 12. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta, adornándola con una cinta rosa.

Se dirigió hacia la habitación de su madre, que para sorpresa suya, estaba despierta. La miraba con ojos brillantes y Madge se preguntó si en esos momentos estaría viendo a su hija o a su hermana gemela. Madge se sentó en el borde de su cama.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Madge.

- No sé que ponerme- murmuró su madre como si ése fuera el mayor de sus problemas- Odio los vestidos que mamá y papá nos obligan a ponernos en estos días. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir siempre iguales? Ya es evidente que somos gemelas.

Madge cerró los ojos, decepcionado que la última vez que vería a su madre, ella no la reconociera. Sintió cómo sus ojos se cargaban con lágrimas, pero no quería llorar. No pensaba llorar en aquel día, ni siquiera cuando estuviera encima del escenario y todos la miraran con piedad. Quizás se mostrarían alegres porque la privilegiada hija del alcalde fuera la elegida y no alguno de sus amigos o hermanos, que ya habían sufrido suficiente.

- No soy Maysilee, mamá- dijo Madge, cogiéndole de las manos. Por primera vez al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sintió que mentía. En aquel día, algo la uniría a Maysilee de forma irreparable: Sería una víctima más de los juegos del hambre.

Marianne le miró confusa- ¿Quién ibas a ser entonces?- preguntó con una voz apagada.

- Madge.

Su madre la estudió con la mirada como si intentara dar lógica a lo que su supuesta hermana le estaba diciendo. Ladeó levemente la cabeza, sin abandonar su profundo escrutinio.

- Sí, sí. Puede ser, te pareces a mi hija- Marianne miró a los lados y cogió un broche de oro con la forma de un sinsajo que había sobre su mesilla de noche- No te olvides de esto, siempre lo llevas para la cosecha. Por ahora, nos ha dado suerte.

Madge sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que eso era lo más cercano al cariño maternal (mezclado con el fraternal) que iba a recibir hoy. No siempre era así, a veces su madre se levantaba con una energía renovada y Madge se hacía ilusiones de que, esta vez, se mantuviera sana para siempre. En esos momentos, Marianne era capaz de acompañar a su marido a sus cenas obligatorias como alcalde, tenía tiempo y fuerza para sentarse a hablar con su hija, a escucharla tocar y a hacerle ondulaciones en el cabello con su vieja plancha del pelo. En cuanto se acercaba las fechas de los juegos del hambre, su madre se convertía en una sombra de lo que era y sus dolores continuos le obligaban a consumir morfina para poder descansar. Era evidente por el soñoliento rostro de su madre que aquella mañana ya había recibido su vial de morfina.

El timbre de la casa sonó y, a pesar de que Madge sabía que Rose estaba ocupada limpiando el jardín trasero, no se levantó al instante para abrir. Necesitaba disfrutar aunque fuera algunos segundos más de la compañía de su madre. La noche anterior, después de cenar, se había sentado a leer con su padre, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, como había hecho tantas veces de pequeña. Si a su padre le había resultado extraño, no lo había mencionado.

Madge bajó las escaleras sabiendo perfectamente quiénes estaban al otro lado de la puerta: Katniss y Gale, para venderle fresas. Necesitaba verlos por última vez, incluso a Gale que siempre era tan desagradable con ella. Madge, sin embargo, no podía evitar sonrojarse nada más verlo. Resultaba casi poético que la única persona por la que ella se había sentido atraída le odiaba abiertamente. Sabía que al abrir la puerta no se encontraría con una sonrisa, sino con un ceño fruncido, y a pesar de ello, aún le daba más pavor imaginarse que él no se encontraba allí, que había perdido su último momento de verlo a poca distancia.

Afortunadamente, el chico del ceño fruncido se encontraba allí, sosteniendo su saco de fresas. Madge les sonrió, aunque sólo Katniss correspondió a su sonrisa.

- Bonito vestido-dijo Gale. A Madge le hubiera gustado creer que era un cumplido, pero sabía que era poco probable. De todas formas, ella misma odiaba ese vestido así que, por primera vez, coincidía con las críticas de Gale Hawthorne. Apretó los labios para contenerse y no revelar a los dos presentes el verdadero significado que tenía aquel vestido blanco.

Su padre había insistido en que llevara un vestido blanco, como si de esa forma pudiera borrar de la mente de los del Capitolio el vestido negro del año pasado. Su padre creía que con ese detalle, el Capitolio se olvidaría finalmente de su hija y podrían vivir tranquilos. Él pensaba que éste era el final del estrés, ella sabía que era el inicio.

-Bueno, tengo que estar guapa por si acabo en el Capitolio, ¿no?- respondió Madge. Se imaginó asomándose en el tren, saludando a los extravagantes ciudadanos del Capitolio.

-Tú no irás al Capitolio- respondió Gale con frialdad. Madge notó cómo sus ojos se posaban en el broche de su tía Maysilee. Madge sabía perfectamente qué era lo que esta pensando: Con esa joya podría dar de comer a medio Distrito 12. Era cierto y aunque resultara egoísta, Madge no estaba dispuesta a vender la última posesión de su tía Maysilee. Las demás las tenía el Capitolio, seguramente las habían convertido en cenizas- ¿Cuántas inscripciones puedes tener?¿Cinco? Yo ya tenía seis con sólo doce años.

-No es culpa suya –intervino Katniss.

- No, no es culpa de nadie. Las cosas son como son- murmuró Gale.

Madge se preguntó si Gale se arrepentiría de sus palabras cuando ella fuera proclamada como la tributo femenina. Ése le parecía el único punto positivo de aquel día: mirar la cara sorprendida de Gale Hawthorne al verla con su vestido blanco, a punto de dirigirse al Capitolio. Tras pagar la fresas y desearle buena suerte a Katniss, y a Gale internamente, sin palabras; Madge cerró la puerta y suspiró. Desde la ventana los vio irse, hablando animadamente y no pudo evitar sentir envidia por su estrecha amistad y por los años que les quedaban de vida.

- Ganar muriendo- murmuró Madge entre dientes. Su forma de luchar no sería matando a otros, sino actuando con compasión, negándose a matar. Era consciente de que eso significaba que no volvería a casa y esperaba que aquel grito de guerra interno le ayudara a mantenerse valiente. No iba a ser una marioneta en manos del capitolio, moriría bajo sus propias condiciones.

* * *

Haymitch se tambaleó en el escenario, incordiando a Effie Trincket con su ebriedad. Madge le miró con ojos tristes, consciente de que si aquel año se había mostrado más borracho que otros era _por ella. _Haymitch había insistido con entrenarla antes de tiempo y Madge se había negado, sabía que el estado actual del único vencedor de distrito 12 era su culpa. Él no quería verla morir y ella no quería morir, pero no parecía haber otra salida. Ninguna que no se llevara su alma con los juegos y el resto de los tributos. Tanto Haymitch como su padre la miraban desde el escenario y Madge se preguntó si los demás jóvenes con edad para la cosecha se estaban dando cuenta de ese cruce de miradas.

Effie introdujo su brazo en el recipiente de las papeletas. Madge tragó aire, saliva y posiblemente polvo. Por un momento, tuvo la sensación de que sus órganos vitales se habían detenido para hacer el silencio más intenso.

En su mente se repetía su nombre: _Madge Undersee, Madge Undersee, Madger Undersee…_

Pudo imaginárselo mencionado con el acento del Capitolio y la chillona voz de Effie Trinket. Y de repente: ¡Primrose Everdeeen!

Su corazón volvió a funcionar latiendo fuertemente, el alivio y la sorpresa inicial se convirtieron enseguida en agobio y pesar. Se sentía confusa y era incapaz siquiera de parpadear.

¡Primrose Everdeen! ¡Katniss, primera voluntaria del Distrito 12! ¡Peeta Mellark! Se estrecharon las manos…

La garganta de Madge se atoró. Intentó encontrar la mirada de Peeta que le estaba sonriendo con tristeza. Madge meneó la cabeza, intentando despertarse de aquel sueño. Aquello no debería estar pasando, no debería ocurrir así. Todo era su culpa. A pesar de que el nombre de Prim había sido una desafortunada casualidad, Madge no podía evitar pensar que todo estaba relacionado con ella y con su vestido negro. Sus únicos tres amigos se marchaban al Capitolio y el único que volvería con seguridad era Haymitch, al cual ya le habían arrebatado la mitad de su alma, 22 años atrás.

Ella era una luz negra, pero no brillaba con esperanza como su padre había insinuado. Lo contaminaba todo. Así se sentía. Era su culpa, únicamente su culpa.

* * *

**Como habréis reconocido esta última parte es la primera vez que conocemos a Madge en la novela de Los Juegos del Hambre. No me gusta repetir escenas de las series o libros sobre los que escribo, resulta MUY aburrido, creo que tanto para el lector como para el escritor pero esta vez, era necesario, puesto que "el bonito vestido blanco" tenía un significado muy diferente que el que se le puede atribuir en los libros. Será una excepción, no habrá más escenas repetidas, prometido.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Espero leeros pronto! ¡Me leereis dentro de una semana!**


	4. La dama o el tigre

¡He vuelto! Siento mucho no haber publicado la semana pasada, tuve poco tiempo para ponerme a escribir y mi poca inspiración tampoco ayudaba mucho. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Aquí lo tenéis:

**LUZ NEGRA**

**4. La dama o el tigre.**

Peeta estaba llorando. Madge se retorció los dedos con nerviosismo y miró a Peeta con tristeza. Él asintió con la cabeza y un pequeña sonrisa sin alegría se formó en sus labios. Madge no creía merecer aquella sonrisa, no merecía verle llorando, no merecía los contados minutos en el Distrito 12 que le quedaban a Peeta.

- No…- Madge titubeó- No deberíamos haber sido amigos.

Peeta frunció las cejas, sus ojos rojos por el llanto que aún colgaba de sus lagrimales. Era evidente que no era la despedida que había esperado de Madge.

- Ha sido mi culpa. Saben que eres mi amigo y por eso te han castigado- murmuró Madge, intentando reprimir el llanto. No merecía llorar.

Todo cuadraba con una dolorosa exactitud. Madge recordaba perfectamente cuando uno de los ciudadanos del Capitolio había creído que Peeta era su novio. Madge había estado tan segura de que el castigo por su supuesta rebeldía sería su propia vida que no se había parado a pensar en el peligro que corrían aquellos que estaban cerca de ella. Peeta se dirigía a una casi certera muerte porque ellos pensaba que ella lo amaba. Dolía la culpa, dolía la idea de perder a aquel amigo, dolía la impotencia.

- No ha sido tu culpa- respondió Peeta, acercándose y cogiéndola de las manos. Le miró a los ojos como si de esa forma pudiera transmitirle su convicción- La suerte no ha estado de mi parte. No ha tenido nada que ver contigo.

Madge asintió aunque no creía en sus palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior, entonces recordó el broche de oro que aún estaba clavado a su pecho. Se lo quitó de su vestido blanco y se lo tendió a Peeta.

- Llévatelo como una insignia, te dará suerte- la sonrisa de Madge le suplicaba que aceptara su regalo. Entre ambos, el fantasma de Maysilee Donner se convertía en un aire denso. Ambos respiraron de él, la furia que una vez habían compartido bajo el techo de la casa de Madge ahora les pesaba como piedras en los bolsillos.

- ¿Vas a ir a visitar a Katniss?- preguntó Peeta, sin coger aún la insignia.

- Sí, por supuesto. Ahora mismo…- Dijo Madge, asintiendo con la cabeza para reforzar sus palabras.

- Llévaselo a ella- respondió Peeta- …que la suerte la acompañe a ella.

Madge pestañeó, comprendiendo qué estaba insinuando Peeta- Vas a protegerla.

- Por supuesto.

Aquellas palabras hubieran sonado románticas si no escondieran una verdad difícil de digerir: Peeta se iba a rendir. No iba a volver a casa, moriría protegiendo a Katniss, asegurándose de que ella volvía con su familia.

- No te puedes rendir- dijo Madge, su voz suplicante.

Peeta se encogió de hombros- Ganar muriendo, tú lo dijiste. Ése era tu plan cuando pensabas que ibas a ir a los juegos. Pues bien, me ha tocado a mí.

Madge cerró los ojos y suspiró. No podía exigirle nada, el impulso de no dejarse manipular por el gobierno de Snow era la única idea que la había mantenido cuerda durante ese último año. Podía entender a Peeta. Y a pesar de que ambos compartían aquel sentimiento rebelde, Madge no podía imaginarse un Distrito 12 sin Peeta Mellark. Sus dos únicos amigos estaban condenados a muerte y ella no podía hacer nada para ayudarles.

Luego estaba la culpa, que se aferraba a su dolor como un parásito.

Madge asintió- Se lo daré a Katniss- dijo, alzando el broche con el sinsajo.

Peeta sonrió y la abrazó, él le susurró al oído- Ten cuidado- Madge lanzó una risa amarga. Era irónico que fuera él el que le pidiera que tuviera cuidado, teniendo en cuenta que en cuestión de días se enfrentaría a muerte contra 23 adolescentes- Puede que aún estés en peligro.

Madge asintió aunque sus instintos le decían que no podía haber peor castigo que el que estaba recibiendo en aquellos instantes. Madge apretó aún más el abrazo. Unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron saber que su tiempo había llegado a su fin, Madge sonrió con los ojos llorosos y se apartó de su amigo. Apretó su mano alrededor de la insignia, notando los duros bordes del broche contra su palma.

Antes de irse, giró la cabeza- No cambies, Peeta- le pidió, sabiendo que pedirle que volviera resultaría egoísta. Madge mantuvo la mirada de Peeta durante largos segundos, preguntándose cómo habían llegado tan lejos. Pensar en la muerte les inyectaba terror y adrenalina al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark estaban en llamas. Iluminaban el paseo de carruaje con sus sonrisas y sus manos enlazadas. Los espectadores vitoreaban emocionados. Madge tuvo la sensación de que el calor de su fuego atravesaba la televisión y llegaba hacia ella. Estaba en la cocina, con su pijamas de invierno y una taza de leche caliente entre sus manos. Miraba a la televisión con el rostro serio, incapaz de sonreír ante el bello espectáculo que había creado el distrito 12. Esto no debería estar ocurriendo. _Ellos_ no deberían estar ahí, tan lejos de casa. Peeta se iba a enfrentar a la muerte por culpa de ella, por el único motivo de ser su amigo y Katniss, estaba allí por azar. No era justo para ninguno.

La voz de su padre se escuchaba desde el salón, hablando por teléfono. En la casa había dos teléfonos, uno en el salón y otro en el estudio de su padre. Era un lujo reservado para la zona del pueblo, donde vivían los comerciantes. Su padre mantenía un tono de voz formal aunque Madge podía reconocer en su voz, inusualmente aguda, su incomodidad. Cuando colgó, suspiró y entró en la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Madge en un susurro.

Su padre la miró con sorpresa, tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no la había visto hasta escuchar su voz. Mantuvo su mirada durante unos segundos, dudando si informarle o no. Madge mantuvo su mirada, como si de esa forma pudiera hacerle ver que ya no era una niña.

- El Presidente Snow va a venir a nuestro distrito- dijo su padre con un suspiro. Era evidente que esa noticia le estresaba.

Madge frunció las cejas, extrañada. El presidente Snow nunca venía al Distrito 12. Era uno de los distritos más ignorados por el Capitolio, afortunadamente para ellos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Madge. _Era su culpa, era su culpa…_

- La versión oficial, quiere visitar los negocios de los comerciantes, la escuela… para ver personalmente cómo_ prospera_ el Distrito 12.

- ¿Y la versión no oficial?- preguntó Madge.

- Ésa sólo la conoce él- dijo su padre- Pero puedes usar tu imaginación.

La culpa se había convertido dentro de ella en un dolor físico, que se repetía con insistencia. El Presidente Snow nunca iba a los distritos más pobres y alejados del capitolio, hacía años que no pisaba el distrito 12. A veces Madge se intentaba convencer de que las estupideces que había cometido (el cuaderno, el vestido negro…) no habían tenido consecuencias. Pero dentro de ella sabía que las casualidades no existían: Los del Capitolo creían que ella era una rebelde y días después, su supuesto novio era elegido como tributo para los juegos del hambre y el Presidente Snow decidía hacer su primera visita en años. Ella había provocado aquella cadena de acontecimientos, todo era su culpa. No había ninguna duda.

- No te preocupes Madge, se irá pronto, sólo se queda un día- dijo su padre, reconociendo la preocupación en sus ojos.

Madge se forzó a mostrar su mejor sonrisa. Sus padres creían que ella estaba completamente fuera de peligro, no sabían sobre el cuaderno que los agentes de la paz habían encontrado en su habitación. Madge pretendía mantenerlos desinformados, preocuparles no servía para nada. Ella conocía perfectamente las limitaciones de su padre. Le había visto mirar para otro lado con las actividades ilegales que los habitantes de la Veta realizaban para sobrevivir, lo había visto usando su ingenio para librarse de algunas normas asfixiante que el Capitolio había pretendido imponer en el pasado, lo había visto intimidar a los agentes de la paz más jóvenes, intentando mantener su autoridad… y a pesar de lo bien que empleaba su inteligencia, seguía siendo un subordinado del Capitolio.

* * *

Su flecha atravesó al pavo por el cuello. No era tan bueno con el arco como Katniss, que siempre conseguía que su flecha alcanzara el ojo del animal. Aún así, una flecha en el cuello era suficiente como para cazarlo. Gale se acercó al animal, rompió su cuello y se echó el pavo al saco que llevaba consigo. Suspiró aliviado, había cazado bastantes pavos, los suficientes para su familia, la Señora Everdeeen y Prim. Desgraciadamente, esta vez no le sobraría nada para poder vender. Hacía poco que había recolectado así que los arbustos de frambuesas aún no habían producido más.

Debía estar satisfecho de todas formas, su familia y la de Katniss comerían aquella semana. Quizás no copiosamente, pero lo suficiente para que sus tripas no rugieran.

El simple recuerdo de Katniss originaba una furia dentro de él que sólo el bosque podía calmar. Ambos sabían que con sus cuantiosas papeletas era bastante probable que algún día fueran seleccionados para los juegos del hambre. Cómo había sucedido, sin embargo, había sido aún más cruel de lo que jamás se habían imaginado. Prim Everdeen había sido la tributo, a pesar de que sólo contaba con una única papeleta, incluso menos que Undersee. El azar resultaba tan cruel como los dirigentes del Capitolio.

Gale no había tenido intenciones de ver el desfile de la presentación de los juegos del hambre. Lo único que surgía de ellos era una profunda humillación para los distritos más pobres. Podía imaginarse a Katniss vestida de minera, con su expresión ilegible que, en realidad, reflejaba su desprecio. En su casa, el salón y la cocina eran la misma sala y sus hermanos se había sentado a verlo en su televisión. En la cual, a veces, aparecían unas interferencias que enturbiaban la imagen y no desaparecían hasta que alguien golpeaba la pantalla con insistencia. Rory se llevó más de cinco minutos intentando que volviera la imagen a la televisión, cuando por fin lo consiguió, el rostro de Katniss apareció en su televisión, sonriente y saludando a los espectadores que gritaban emocionados. Su capa, a su espalda, ardiendo en llamas.

Gale dejó por unos segundos el animal que estaba despellejando y miró a la pantalla con desconcierto. _Ésa no era Katniss Everdeen._ Podía comprender que era todo un acto para ganar patrocinadores pero aún así, la imagen resultaba desagradable. Ya ni siquiera podía reconocerla en pantalla, era como si repentinamente le hubieran robado las últimas veces que podría mirar al rostro de su mejor amiga y realmente verla. Esos momentos habían quedado en el pasado, escondidos en el bosque.

- ¿El fuego no le quema?- exclamó Posy, la cual aún no comprendía por qué Katniss estaba en televisión. Con excepción del primer día de los juegos, que eran de visionado obligado para todos, Posy no había visto ningún episodio más de los juegos. Gale pretendía que siguiera así por mucho tiempo. En el visionado en la plaza, Posy se abrazaba a su madre o alguno de sus hermanos y evitaba hacer caso a los gritos que provenían de la gran pantalla. Rory negó con la cabeza, respondiendo así a su hermana.

La cámara optó por un plano general del carruaje del Distrito 12 y Gale pudo ver que Katniss y Peeta estaban cogidos de la mano, alzándola en el aire, como si ya hubieran ganado. Sólo uno volvería, sus sonrisas resultaban agridulces. Gale nunca había hablado con Peeta Mellark, con excepción de algunas palabras cuando había ido a comprar el pan. Sintió celos del hijo del panadero porque estaba allí, a su lado, tocando su mano. Peeta Mellark sería el último del Distrito 12 que podría mirarla a los ojos y verse reflejado en ellos. No era justo para Gale tener que conformarse con aquella máscara que Katniss ofrecía para televisión y el Capitolio. La verdadera Katniss se había marchado y seguramente, no regresaría.

Gale siempre había sabido que él era muy posesivo con el cariño de su familia y sus amigos, así que no le resultó sorprendente el desprecio instantáneo que sintió por Peeta Mellark. Él siempre había imaginado que Katniss y él se casarían algún día. Le parecía un futuro práctico, cómodo y agradable. Katniss sabía cazar, no se achacaba ante los problemas, tenían los mismos gustos y las mismas ideas, aunque Katniss fuera más cauta con lo que decía en voz alta. Habría sido fácil esa vida, al menos tan fácil como se podía vivir en la Veta. Una vez su madre le había dicho que el amor pocas veces resultaba práctico y él había contestado que con hambre, no existía ningún otro tipo de amor. Hazelle había suspirado ante su respuesta.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el Distrito 12 se había despertado con unos rumores que habían alcanzado hasta la esquina más recóndita de la Veta y el pueblo. Gale se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela acompañado por su amigo Thom.

- No puede ser- dijo Gale, meneando la cabeza- Él nunca viene aquí.

- Es verdad- insistió Thom- Esta mañana ha estado en las minas. Mi padre me lo ha dicho, Randy tampoco se lo creía- dijo. Randy era su hermano pequeño de catorce años, un metomentodo irritante al que Gale le tenía aprecio por su parentesco con Thom.

- ¿Ha entrado en las minas?- preguntó Gale, desconcertado.

Thom se rió y negó con la cabeza- Claro que no, sólo les ha dado un discurso sobre el honor que supone trabajar en las minas y proveer para Panem. Ni siquiera les ha estrechado las manos, seguramente tenía miedo de mancharse de carbón.

Gale se encogió de hombros. Le resultaba indiferente la visita del presidente. Él era la personificación de todo lo que resultaba perverso en el Capitolio, si no fuera con un numeroso de agentes de la paz actuando como guardaespaldas, Gale no dudaría en lanzarle una flecha directamente al corazón. Gale meneó la cabeza, por supuesto que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Si iba a la cárcel, su familia no sería capaz de sobrevivir. Aún así, resultaba placentero imaginárselo. No había nadie a quien odiara más.

- Sólo se queda por un día, también nos va a dar una charla en el colegio- continuó diciendo Thom- Habrá que intentar no caer dormido, estoy seguro de que nos convertiría en avox si lo hiciéramos.

A pesar de que la familia de Thom era tan pobre como la de Gale, Thom tenía un humor alegre. Siempre decía bromas y le gustaba hablar hasta quedarse sin saliva. Ambas congeniaban perfectamente, la interminable verborrea de Thom llenaba los silencios de Gale. Además, era un amigo leal, de los que escaseaban en el Distrito 12.

- ¿El colegio?- preguntó Gale, aquella idea le resultaba completamente desagradable. Había planeado evitar cruzarse con el presidente y sus subordinados. Desde que Katniss se había marchado, su mal humor había aumentado y no estaba seguro de ser capaz de reprimir su ira delante de Snow.

Thom asintió- Esa misma cara puse yo.

Los profesores anunciaron desde la primera hora que, después del almuerzo, tendrían el honor de recibir unas palabras por parte del propio presidente Snow. La profesora lo había anunciado con una amplia sonrisa, casi nerviosa y Gale supo en aquel instante que la vieja profesora temía que los estuvieran vigilando.

En el comedor, Gale no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a la mesa donde solía sentarse Katniss junto a Madge. En los días anteriores, sólo la hija del alcalde había ocupado la mesa. Siempre con la cabeza gacha, su cabello rubio cubriendo parte de su perfil y comiendo con parsimonia. La silla de su lado se mantenía vacía y, a veces, Gale creía que si pestañeaba Katniss aparecía repentinamente sentada allí. Gale se había fijado en que Madge dejaba su pequeña mochila sobre la mesa y nunca la dejaba sobre la silla de Katniss, como si la idea de ocuparla con algo material le resultara insoportable. Por supuesto, esa era la interpretación que hacía Gale pero dudaba que Undersee fuera tan considerada. Aquella mañana en la que todo el mundo hablaba de la visita del presidente Snow, Gale se sorprendió al comprobar que Madge tampoco se encontraba en aquella mesa. Resultaba inusual que Madge faltara a un día de clase y justamente en el día en el que venía el presidente, no tenían permitido caer enfermos. Quizás había comido antes y se había marchado ya.

Thom puso una mano sobre el hombro de Gale, en un pésame silencioso al verle con la mirada fija en la mesa donde se sentaba Katniss.

Después de comer, todos se dirigieron al gimnasio, donde se sentaron en las gradas. El presidente Snow ya se encontraba en el centro de la cancha. Llevaba un traje de chaquetas granate con una blanca flor en la solapa, su pelo blanco resultaba demasiado blanco para ser natural. El presidente Snow estudió a los alumnos que entraban con sus ojos finos de serpiente y los jóvenes se quedaron mudos al entrar, intimidados por el presidente. Sólo algunos se atrevieron a murmurar.

Gale y Thom se sentaron en una de las gradas más altas, alejados lo más posible del presidente. Incluso el director del colegio parecía nervioso al estar de pie junto a Snow. Miró a los alumnos con una sonrisa impaciente.

- Siéntense rápido y ordenadamente, por favor. No queremos hacer esperar al presidente.

Todos obedecieron y el director sonrió con orgullo. Normalmente, los alumnos siempre se burlaban del director Weldon, porque era de carácter inquieto y poca confianza propia. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la presencia del presidente fue suficiente para disciplinar a los adolescentes. Weldon parecía aliviado de que el presidente no fuera a percatarse de la poca autoridad que tenía sobre sus alumnos.

Snow tosió para indicar que se disponía a comenzar su discurso, como repuesta algunos estudiantes se pusieron muy derechos, atentos a sus palabras.

- Es un placer encontrarme hoy aquí- comenzó el presidente. Gale no pudo evitar gruñir internamente por aquel discurso hipócrita pero consiguió mantener una expresión ilegible- Sabéis bien que soy un hombre de costumbres, así que me gustaría comenzar leyendo el tratado de traición.

El director Weldon asintió con la cabeza y le tendió un impreso escrito del tratado. Lo habían escuchado millones de veces, siempre de los labios del alcalde Undersee antes de la cosecha. Gale creyó ver el malestar en los rostros de algunos alumnos que recordaban las sensaciones de nerviosismo que siempre traía la lectura del tratado.

- Es el alcalde Undersee quien suele leerlo en las cosechas, tengo entendido- dijo el presidente. Miró entre los alumnos fijamente, como si buscara alguna cara conocida- Así que me parece adecuado que sea ahora su hija quien lo lea. ¿Madge Undersee?

Un tenso silencio se sumió en la sala. Los fríos ojos del presidente buscaron a Madge Undersee en la sala. Todos los alumnos giraron sus cabezas, intentando encontrar también a Madge. Algunos comenzaron a murmurar.

- ¿Madge Undersee?- volvió a preguntar el presidente, alzando la voz sobre los murmullos- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó con un tono intimidatorio.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el gimnasio. El director Weldon dio unos pasos hacia delante.

- Tengo entendido que hoy no ha asistido a clase, presidente- dijo con voz débil, acobardado por la severa expresión de Snow- Es una chica muy aplicada así que supongo que habrá enfermado.

El presidente Snow no dijo nada por largos segundos. Gale prestó especial atención a su rostro, parecía meditar lo que le había dicho el director, como si la ausencia de Madge Undersee resultara un problema de estado. Finalmente, Sonw asintió con la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible y miró de nuevo a las gradas.

- ¡Bien, necesito un voluntario!

Nuevamente, el silencio se hizo casi palpable.

* * *

Desde su habitación Madge creía poder escuchar la respiración de su adormilada madre. Era el día libre de Rose así que Madge se encontraba sola en casa, su padre estaba trabajando en el Edificio de Justicia junto a algunos empleados del presidente Snow. Él pensaba que su hija estaba en el colegio. Madge había tenido la intención, incluso se había vestido con el uniforme, pero se había sentido incapaz de abandonar el hogar. Prefería pasar el día encerrada en su casa, sin salir de ella hasta estar segura de que el presidente había abandonado el Distrito 12.

La mañana había pasado sin contratiempos, se había dedicado a practicar con el piano y a la hora del almuerzo, había tomado las sobras de la cena del día anterior y como postre algunas fresas que habían sobrado de la última vez que Katniss le había vendido fresas. El simple recuerdo de su amiga hizo que sus dedos tocaran con demasiada fuerza las teclas de su piano, estropeando la melodía. Madge suspiró y comenzó desde el principio.

La música siempre le relajaba. Había conseguido envolverse completamente en la sonata cuando escuchó un aplauso a su espalda. Se quedó petrificada y su música se volvió silencio en un instante. Al girarse, su miedo quedó confirmado. El presidente Snow estaba detrás suya, sentado en su sofá con las piernas cruzadas.

- Un talento envidiable, Margaret- dijo, aún aplaudiendo.

Madge reaccionó en aquel momento, se levantó con prisas y se colocó detrás del piano, como si el instrumento pudiera frenar cualquier daño que el presidente quisiera infligirle.

- ¿Ha venido a matarme?- preguntó Madge, intentó que su voz sonara firme pero su miedo la traicionó.

El presidente meneó la cabeza, aún sonriente- No seas tan melodramática.

Se levantó del sofá y miró las botellas de whiskey que el padre de Madge conservaba sobre una cómoda. Se acercó y se sirvió en un pequeño baso de cristal, echándose dos hielos. Madge estuvo tentada de gritarle que aquella no era su casa pero mantuvo su boca cerrada, sabía que sus pensamientos no eran del todo ciertos. Aquella casa pertenecía al gobierno de Panem, era la residencia del alcalde sin importar que fuera un Undersee u otro individuo. El presidente volvió al sofá que había ocupado, balanceando ligeramente el vaso de whiskey. Al sentarse, metió su mano libre en el interior de su chaqueta y sacó el pequeño cuaderno de tapas rojas de Maysilee.

- Ha caído en mi posesión algo que te pertenece- dijo, como si se hubiera encontrado casualmente el cuaderno tirado en la calle y pretendiera devolverlo.

Madge notó cómo su corazón latía con rapidez en su pecho, aterrada por aquel pequeño cuaderno rojo que la había colocado en la mira del presidente. Sentía que no podía respirar, le asfixiaba el penetrante olor a rosas, que sin duda provenía de aquella rosa blanca genéticamente modificada que reposaba en la solapa de Snow. Madge sabía que las rosas naturales poseían un aroma mucho más suave. El olor de la rosa blanca se mezclaba con otro más desagradable, casi putrefacto, que creaba una mezcla que mareaba sus sentidos.

- Encontré ese cuaderno por casualidad, no es mío. Tampoco las ideas escritas dentro- dijo Madge, en un intento de librarse de su pésima situación- Yo no estoy en contra de su gobierno, presidente. No soy más que una adolescente, vivo cómodamente en esta casa, tengo todo lo que podría querer.

Para sorpresa de Madge, Snow se rió ante su declaración. Agitó la cabeza como si le resultara sumamente divertido.

- Mientes demasiado bien, Margaret- dijo Snow, al agotar su risa- Pero no lo suficiente para engañarme a mí. No te preocupes, he de decir que este pequeño cuaderno no me ha enfurecido. Todo lo contrario, me llena de emoción.

Madge frunció las cejas, confusa- No le comprendo, señor.

- Sabes que adoro los juegos- dijo, como si fueran viejos amigos- Puedo presumir de que los juegos del hambre que se llevaron a cabo bajo mi presidencia fueron los más innovadores porque participé personalmente en algunas mejoras. Aún así, jugar siempre a lo mismo al final se hace aburrido. Cualquier variante resulta bienvenida.

- No le sigo- murmuró Madge.

Snow levantó la mano, pidiéndole paciencia- Te quiero proponer que juguemos a un juego- el presidente abrió el cuaderno rojo y buscó la última página. Se la enseñó a Madge, señalando la palabra "romance" que estaba subrayada y en mayúsculas- Crees que el ser humano disfruta más el romance que la acción y la violencia. Yo opino lo contrario. Así que juguemos para ver quién lleva la razón.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo?- preguntó Madge.

- Si tú ganas y consigues que, gracias al romance, uno de tus tributos sea el vencedor, yo te perdonaré tu vida. No pierdes nadas así que ¿Por qué no?

Madge no confiaba en el presidente pero era verdad que no perdía nada. Había vivido un año creyendo que aquel iba a ser su último año de vida, no quería pasarse el resto de sus días pensando que el presidente Snow había decidido, por fin, dar la orden para que la asesinaran.

- ¿Qué gana usted?- preguntó Madge.

- Ya he respondido a eso. Adoro los juegos y esto es todo un reto. Mi propio entretenimiento ¿Hay algo más importante que eso?

Madge pensó que sí, había muchas cosas más importantes que el entretenimiento pero sabía que el Capitolio giraba en torno a la diversión y la opulencia. Madge asintió con la cabeza, como si de esa forma el trato con el temido presidente careciera de formalidad. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o más asustada por este giro de los acontecimientos. No podía negarse, de todas formas. Nadie podía decirle que no al presidente.

- Dispones de dos buenos tributos, que parecen estar teniendo bastante éxito en el Capitolio antes de comenzar los juegos. Dos buenas fichas de ajedrez- comentó Snow. Eso es lo que eran para él, simples peones que mover sobre un tablero- Ambos son atractivos y jóvenes, con posibilidades de enamorarse, de enamorar a los espectadores y ganar de esta forma. Imagino que quieres que tu novio vuelva a casa… o quizás no- dijo Snow, con una sonrisa enigmática.

Madge parpadeó confusa- ¿Por qué no iba querer que ganara?

El presidente Snow bebió largos sorbos de su vaso de whiskey antes de continuar- Permíteme que te cuente un cuento para responderte- Hizo una pausa, seguramente para crear una intriga innecesaria- El cuento se llama "_La dama o el tigre_". Érase una vez una princesa que tenía un amante inferior a ella en clase social. Ambos se amaban con pasión, en secreto. Pero el rey se enteró de la relación que su hija mantenía con el bárbaro y condenó al amante a un juego que podría suponer su muerte o una cómoda felicidad. El joven se enfrentaba a dos puertas cerradas, una de ellas contenía una hermosa mujer con la que podría desposarse si abría esa puerta. La otra, sin embargo, escondía a un tigre hambriento que lo devoraría en cuanto abriera esa puerta. El amante miró hacia las gradas, buscando con la vista a la princesa. Ella señaló la puerta de la derecha. Ahora, ¿Qué crees que había detrás de esa puerta? ¿Crees que la princesa preferiría verlo morir o verle vivir felizmente con _otra_ mujer hermosa? ¿Qué harías tú?

- Señalaría la puerta que le proporcionara felicidad, no la muerte.

Snow sonrió y se incorporó- Eso dicen todos, ya veremos- dejó su vaso vacío sobre la cómoda, dejando un poso mojado sobre la madera. Snow hizo un gesto con la cabeza, como despedida- No me decepciones, Margaret. Confío en que serás una contrincante digna.

Madge había comprendido perfectamente la alegoría que había hecho el presidente. Ella era la princesa del cuento, su amante era Peeta y la mujer detrás de la puerta era Katniss. Puesto que Snow pensaba que Madge estaba enamorada de Peeta, había creído que para Madge sería insufrible orquestar una historia de amor entre su novio y otra chica para asegurarse de que volvía sano y salvo. Afortunadamente para Madge, sus sentimientos no eran los que suponía el presidente y por tanto, aquella labor no sería tan agridulce. Aún así, tenía miedo, sobre ella caía una responsabilidad demasiado grande aunque la posibilidad de salvar a alguno de ellos y librarse de su culpa la llenaba de esperanza.

Madge tenía una última pregunta- ¿Qué ocurre si no gano?

El presidente frunció las cejas- ¿Es que no me has estado escuchando? Una puerta lleva a la muerte y otra a la felicidad. Si ninguno de tus tributos resulta vencedor, entonces tú también morirás.

Madge tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza. El presidente se acercó a ella y el olor que lo envolvía la empujó con fuerza, haciéndole tambalear. Las nauseas ascendieron desde su estómago hasta su garganta, pero controló su compostura y miró a Snow con firmeza.

- Necesitarás tu cuaderno de estrategias- dijo Snow. Se quitó la blanca flor de la solapa y la colocó dentro del cuaderno rojo. Le ofreció ambos para que ella los tomara. Madge los cogió con manos temblorosas- La partida ya ha comenzado, Margaret. Es tu turno.

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse. La casa volvió a sumirse en silencio. Madge comenzó a temblar, pequeños espasmos recorrían todo su cuerpo. El aroma del presidente aún contaminaba el aire de la casa. Madge corrió hacia uno de los grandes ventanales, lo abrió con brusquedad y sacó la cabeza, como si no pudiera respirar. Cuando la casa ya estuvo aireada, llevó el cuaderno y la rosa a su habitación. Dejó la rosa en un pequeño jarrón, justo delante de su cama. De esa forma, cada vez que se despertara, recordaría todo lo que estaba en juego. Madge Undersee siempre había sido una niña solitaria y por tanto, no había jugado a muchos juegos, pero tenía la esperanza de que la suerte del principiante estuviera de su parte.

* * *

Gale Hawthorne odiaba el colegio. Sabía que nada que pudieran enseñarle allí le sería de utilidad en su futuro en las minas. Incluso dudaba de la veracidad de la información que el Capitolio ordenaba a los colegios que enseñaran, especialmente en la materia de historia. Se saltaba tantas clases como podía, evitando no llamar la atención. La asistencia era obligatoria y si no iba al colegio, los agentes de la paz se asegurarían de castigarle con severidad. No estaba dispuesto a que su familia pagara por su razonable odio a la escuela y por esa razón se encontraba allí la mayoría de los días.

Gale estaba sentado en el comedor, como era ya usual, su mirada se desvió a la mesa donde estaba sentada Madge Undersee. No lo hacía para mirarla a _ella, _sino a aquella silla vacía que alguna vez había ocupado Katniss. Al menos eso era lo que se repetía a sí mismo cada día, cuando su atención se volcaba sobre la expresión pensativa de Madge en lugar de la silla vacía que la acompañaba. Últimamente, Madge había mirado su bandeja de comida como si fuera lo más inquietante que había visto nunca. Era evidente que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos porque cualquier ruido cercano a ella le hacía dar un respingo en su silla, repentinamente sobresaltada como si estuviera esperando que la atacaran por la espalda.

- Deberías haberle vendido esa ardilla- dijo Thom, inmerso en la conversación que segundos antes habían tenido, aún cuando Gale había dejado ya de pensar en ello.

- Quería pagarme una miseria- se defendió Gale.

- Siempre te paga una miseria y aún así, siempre le has vendido.

Gale se encogió de hombros. Antes era diferente, antes tenía a Katniss a su lado, que siempre conseguía frenar su furia por las injusticias. Thom seguía hablando a su lado, dándole largos argumentos sobre por qué debería haber aceptado el pago. Gale dejó de escuchar porque había oído en otra mesa cercana mencionar a Katniss. Cerca de él, un chico que por su cabello provenía indudablemente del pueblo comerciante, discutía con sus amigos sobre los juegos. Aquella misma noche se emitirían las notas que habían conseguido en el entrenamiento privado. Gale estaba seguro de que Katniss sacaría una buena nota, mejor que Mellark, sin duda.

- No es justo- dijo el chico del pueblo- Ella tiene ventaja. Está acostumbrada a pasar hambre.

Gale se levantó al instante, sin poder creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. ¿Ella tenía ventaja porque había pasado su vida en hambruna? Los compañeros del chico rubio asintieron como si su argumento tuviera sentido. Ninguno de ellos se percató de que Gale se había levantado y les miraba con furia. Thom le tiró de la manga, para que volviera a sentarse pero Gale no le hizo caso.

- Peeta es más fuerte, de todas formas, aunque el hambre le dolerá más-continuó diciendo el amigo de Mellark.

El hambre dolía igual para todo el mundo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan estúpidos? ¿Tan faltos de compasión? Antes de que Gale pudiera comprender qué estaba haciendo, se había abalanzado contra el chico rubio y le había golpeado con el hombro, tirándolo de la silla. Su bandeja de comida también cayó al suelo por el impacto.

- ¿Qué haces, estúpido?- exclamó el chico sin incorporarse aún.

- ¡Piensas que somos afortunados porque no tenemos un plato de comida sobre nuestra mesa! ¿verdad?- dijo Gale, señalándolo.

- Yo no he dicho eso- murmuró el joven, incorporándose y empujándole.

Gale retrocedió dos pasos por el impulso del empujón, el chico no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerle daño pero parecía orgulloso. A su alrededor, la gente se alejó del núcleo de la pelea, temiendo que fueran a ser golpeados. Gale se acercó a él, poniéndose a una distancia intimidante. Notó cómo Thom se acercaba por su espalda, cogiéndole del brazo, sugiriéndole que no empezara una pelea. Siempre que había peleas en el colegio, los profesores y el director le echaban la culpa a los habitantes de la Veta, sin importarles cómo se había iniciado.

- Tienes que proveer a tu familia, no te conviene romperte el brazo- Le susurró Thom.

Gale sabía que Thom se refería a la caza pero dudaba que el canijo al que se enfrentaba pudiera hacerle el mínimo daño, mucho menos romperle un brazo. El chico le miraba con los ojos abiertos, esperando con miedo la reacción de Gale. Él se acercó con largas zancadas, sus pupilas brillando con furia.

- No hables de ella, ni se te ocurra mencionarla de nuevo- le dijo Gale. El chico se apartó algunos pasos, sin atreverse a responderle.

Gale pudo ver, detrás del joven asustadizo, a Madge. Les miraba aterrada, como si nunca hubiera visto nada tan violento. Resultaba absurdo, todos habían visto mucha más sangre y violencia en los juegos del hambre. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Madge Undersee, con la insolencia de mostrarse inocente y horrorizada ante una pelea de recreo. Nada comparable a la masacre que alentaba el Capitolio. Gale podía imaginarse perfectamente qué estaba pensando ella: que él era un salvaje, incapaz de reprimir sus instintos violentos. No había nada que resultara más desagradable que confirmar los prejuicios que, sin duda, la hija del alcalde tenía sobre él y el resto de los habitantes de la Veta. Gale volvió a mirar al chico al que había empujado, éste miraba al suelo, aparentemente atemorizado. Sin decir nada más, Gale giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el comedor. Thom le siguió de cerca.

No fue aquel el único momento en el que vio a Madge Undersee aquel día. Gale estaba dirigiéndose a la salida del colegio. Rory y Vick siempre le esperaban junto al roble más grande del patio del recreo, dentro de las verjas que marcaban los límites de los terrenos del colegio. Tenía su mirada fija en la puerta de salida, con su mochila casualmente colgando de su hombro izquierda. De repente, notó cómo alguien se chocaba contra su hombro derecho y lanzaba una inocente maldición entre dientes. Era Madge Undersee, que miraba ahora al suelo con su ceño levemente fruncido. Alrededor de sus pies estaban unos libros, que había producido un ruido estruendoso al caer desde sus brazos al suelo.

- Lo siento- exclamó Madge, alzando la mirada. Al reconocer quién era, su rostro se ensombreció. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero su cambio de expresión molestó a Gale.

Gale no dijo nada, se agachó para coger alguno de los libros que había en el suelo y devolvérselo. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que todos eran libros románticos. ¿Qué importaba el tipo de literatura que leía Undersee? Gale no podía evitar sentirse de mal humor al ver aquellos libros. Madge Undersee tenía tiempo libre suficiente para leer novelas románticas, mientras él se pasaba el día cazando en el bosque o vendiendo en el Quemador. Ella leía libros en los que los personajes se prometían amor eterno mientras que Katniss intentaba mostrarle al Capitolio que ella merecía vivir.

- ¿Novelas románticas?- preguntó Gale con hostilidad- ¿Sabes que Katniss nunca ha tenido tiempo libre para leer novelas o para tocar ningún tipo de instrumento? Intentar que tu familia no se muera de hambre es una ocupación que dura las 24 horas.

Madge le miró con evidente desprecio. Arrancó el libro que sostenía Gale con la mano y lo colocó en lo alto de la pila de libros que había recogido del suelo.

- Me da igual lo que pienses de mí o cómo me juzgues, Gale- le espetó. Gale se sorprendió de que usara su nombre propio, él siempre se había preocupado por llamarla Undersee para marcar la distancia entre ambos- Te equivocas conmigo. Es más, yo estoy haciendo mucho más por Katniss de lo que estás haciendo tú. Pelearte en el comedor y estar continuamente furioso con el mundo no la ayudará a volver a casa.

Madge continuó su camino, caminando con cuidado para no tirar de nuevo sus libros. Gale la miró marcharse. No sabía a qué se había referido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Madge para ayudar a Katniss? Nada que él supiera. Aún así, tenía razón en que él tampoco estaba haciendo nada para ayudar a Katniss. Se sintió repentinamente miserable, su enfado no servía para nada sino lo focalizaba en conseguir que Katniss regresara a casa. Cazar para su familia y la de Katniss no era suficiente, tenía que hacer más. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

N/A: ¿Qué os ha parecido la conversación con el presidente Snow? Ahora SÍ que empiezan los juegos, espero que la dirección que está tomado el fanfic no os decepcione. ¡Nos leemos! Gracias a todos los que escribís reviews y añadís a favoritos Luz Negra.

Por cierto, el cuento de_ La dama o el tigre_ existe de verdad, su autor es Frank R. Stockton. Lo leí hace mucho tiempo en clase de inglés y de alguna forma me impactó, se me ha quedado grabado en la memoria.


	5. La tercera tributo

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! ¿Qué hará Madge para ayudar a Peeta y a Katniss? En realidad, algo ya sabéis... pero para confirmar vuestras sospechas, aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo constante, espero que este capítulo no decepcione.

**LUZ NEGRA**

**5. La tercera tributo**

Si le preguntaban cuándo había comenzado su enfermedad, ella siempre respondía que su vitalidad había fallecido junto a su hermana. Su mente y sus propios sueños daban forma humana a su enfermedad, como un compañero que se mantenía constantemente a su lado para atormentarla con migrañas. Cuando él no estaba, ella se sentía nuevamente viva y era capaz de vestirse, comer y caminar con la salud renovada. Estos días no solían ser muy numerosos y su bienestar siempre iba unido a una torpeza y una mente nebulosa.

Hoy era uno de esos días. Su compañero le había dado un día de paz. Se levantó con la cabeza más despejada que de costumbre, las voces alzadas que escuchaba desde la primera planta no le provocaban dolor de cabeza, sino curiosidad. Marianne se levantó, siguiendo las voces. En la entrada trasera, que conectaba con la cocina, estaba Rose hablando con Haymitch Abenathy. Hacía años que no lo veía.

- La señorita Madge no se encuentra aquí, venga en otro momento- dijo Rose.

- Esperaré aquí- dijo Haymitch, encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en un taburete.

Rose arrugó su rostro ante aquella respuesta- No, no puede. Váyase, venga más tarde si quiere, cuando esté el señor Undersee o la señorita Madge en casa.

- Soy un amigo de la familia- respondió Haymitch, sin tomarse en serio las exigencias de la criada.

Rose abrió la boca, negando la cabeza. Era evidente que no le creía, fue éste el momento que Marianne eligió para hacer notar su presencia.

- Es verdad, es amigo de la familia- Su voz, aunque determinada, salía débil de su garganta.

- Señora Undersee- dijo Rose, sorprendida de verla despierta y fuera de la cama- No debería levantarse… ¿Se encuentra bien?

- Hoy es uno de los buenos días, Rose- dijo Marianne- Me alegro, por ello, de tener visitas. Prepare unas tazas de té, las tomaremos en el salón.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Haymitch que, inusual a su carácter, se había mantenido en silencio desde que Marianne había hablado. Él la siguió hasta el salón, y se sentaron en dos sillones enfrentados.

- Mucho tiempo sin verte, Marianne- dijo Haymitch.

Marianne asintió con la cabeza. Ella no solía salir de la casa, las veces que se había encontrado bien había acompañado a su marido a cenas de negocios, con personas entre las que nunca estaba Haymitch. La última vez que recordaba haber hablado directamente con Haymitch había sido en su boda.

- Te recuerdo en mi boda- murmuró Marianne.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo?- dijo Haymitch, entre risas- Vomité sobre tus zapatos de novia. Imagino que nunca volvieron a ser blancos.

Marianne sonrió ante el recuerdo- Entonces quise matarte, ahora es una anécdota divertida.

Marianne quería decir mucho más pero tenía la sensación de que hacía años que habían cambiado el tema de la conversación. Le hubiera gustado decirle que le agradecía que le hubiera devuelto a ella y a sus padres el sinsajo de Maysilee. Recordaba las cenas de los jueves, en las que debido a las invitaciones de sus padres, Haymitch siempre venía a cenar y se sentaba frente a ella. Marianne siempre había sido una mujer de pocas palabras y entonces le parecía extraño que frente a ella hubiera un hombre robusto en lugar de su hermana gemela, como si de repente al asomarse a un espejo, su reflejo hubiera desaparecido. Le quiso decir que lamentaba no haber intentado ser amigos, que entonces quería soledad porque creía que sin Maysilee cualquier tipo de compañía era insuficiente. Recordaba cómo las cenas habían llegado a su fin cuando, después del tour de la victoria, Haymitch había regresado como un borracho insolente que vomitaba por todas las esquinas. Tenía muchas cosas que decirle, a él, a su hermana difunta, a su marido, a su hija, a aquella que una vez había sido su mejor amiga… pero su acompañante le dejaba sin palabras, dejándole sólo dolores de cabeza.

- He conocido a tu hija- dijo Haymitch. En ese momento llegó Rose, portando una bandeja con tazas de porcelanas con estampados. La dejó sobre la mesa y volvió a marcharse a la cocina.

Marianne ya lo sabía. En su familia creían que ella no se daba cuenta de nada, pero desde su cama, mientras la morfina no la había calmado por completo, oía las voces, los gritos o las risas. Había escuchado cuando Madge le había contado a Henry, su marido, que hacía semanas que visitaba a Haymitch. Se había sentido orgullosa de ella. Haymitch era como un primo distante, al que nunca se ve, pero forma parte de la familia de todas formas.

- Lo sé- se limitó a contestar Marianne. Bebió un sorbo de té. Haymitch la imitó, resultaba gracioso ver a un hombre tan grande bebiendo de una pequeña taza con flores.

- Ella es…

- Maysilee- terminó Marianne por él.

- No, ella es otra cosa. No sabría definirla- respondió Haymitch. En su mirada no estaba la burla que siempre solía contener. De hecho, aquella mirada le recordó a la primera vez que lo había conocido, cuando le entregó la reliquia que Maysilee se había llevado con ella a los juegos.

Marianne sabía que su hija no estaba completamente segura allí. Ella misma había estado en casa cuando los agentes de la paz habían entrado en la habitación de Madge, derrumbado todo a su paso. Sabía que ocurría algo, aunque no sabía qué. Temía por su hija. Era lo que más le importaba en el mundo, si ella no estaba… No, era incapaz de pensar en ello.

Se inclinó sobre la mesa y miró a Haymitch- La protegerás ¿verdad?

Haymitch pareció en un principio sorprendido, pero luego, cambió su expresión como si repentinamente se hubiera acordado quién era Marianne Donner (ahora, Undersee).

- Siempre has sido muy perceptiva, Marianne- dijo Haymitch- Haré cuanto esté en mi poder para protegerla, pero ambos sabemos que me hice la misma promesa con Maysilee.

Marianne no sabía si quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo, temía que la verdad fuera peor que su imaginación. Finalmente decidió que necesitaba oír los problemas en los que se había adentrado su hija. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero unos pasos la interrumpieron. Madge estaba de pie en la mesa del salón, mirándolos con desconcierto. Seguramente no era la imagen que había esperado encontrarse al volver del colegio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Marianne no estaba segura si le estaba preguntando qué hacía ella ahí, en lugar de descansar en la cama, o si le preguntaba a Haymitch por qué había regresado del Capitolio. Haymitch decidió que la pregunta iba dirigida a él, porque respondió con la voz seria:

- Vuelvo hoy mismo al Capitolio, tus amigos me estarán echando de menos, pero necesitamos hablar, pequeña.

* * *

Madge había leído las suficientes novelas románticas, intentando comprender qué es lo que hacía que el lector o el espectador se enganchara a una relación hasta necesitar que esa pareja ficticia acabara felizmente junta. Había intentado encontrar algún patrón que le dijera cómo debía actuar el hombre, cómo debería responder la mujer, qué hacía que ambos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro, como si hubieran nacido para conocerse. Había tantas variantes que nada resultaba concluyente.

Estaba pensando en las novelas cuando se paró en seco en la puerta del salón. Delante suya estaba Haymitch, bebiendo de una taza demasiado pequeña para su tamaño y hablando amenamente con su madre. Ya resultaba extraño ver a su madre fuera de su cama, como si las sábanas de ésta se hubieran convertido en su uniforme diario. No era la primera vez que su madre se levantaba sintiéndose completamente recuperada para recaer días después, pero verla en compañía de alguien que no fuera su padre o ella resultaba inusual.

Su desconcierto impidió que sonriera a pesar de que dentro de ella la inundaba la certeza de que, por fin, no estaba sola. Su familia cada vez era más grande.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vuelvo hoy mismo al Capitolio, tus amigos me estarán echando de menos, pero necesitamos hablar, pequeña.

Su madre se levantó inmediatamente- Os dejaré hablar- miró hacia Madge- Si no estás muy cansada, me gustaría aprovechar que hoy me encuentro bien para dar un paseo contigo- le propuso. Madge asintió, una sonrisa formándose de forma inconsciente en sus labios. Adoraba aquellos días en los que su madre volvía a ser una persona con opiniones y vitalidad, en lugar de ser un símbolo de debilidad y enfermedad. Marianne miró también a Haymitch- Deberías venir a cenar de vez en cuando y esta vez, no aceptes para luego dejarnos plantados.

Haymitch se rió y asintió con la cabeza con efusividad, como si no se atreviera a negarle algo a una madre. En cuanto Marianne cerró la puerta a su espalda, Haymitch se giró para mirarla con seriedad. Fue al grano.

- Al parecer, este año cuento con tres tributos en lugar de dos- murmuró. Madge no tenía palabras con que responderle así que le dejó continuar- El presidente Snow parece bastante interesado este año en nuestro distrito.

- ¿Te lo ha contado todo? ¿El acuerdo?- preguntó Madge.

Haymitch asintió- No es de fiar, Madge. Incluso si conseguimos que Katniss o Peeta vuelvan a casa, eso no garantizará que te deje vivir- Haymitch se rascó la cabeza- Apostaría que Snow no sabe perder.

Madge se encogió de hombros- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me negara? Entonces me hubiera matado en el momento. Ahora, al menos, tengo un año más por delante.

¿Ésa iba a ser su vida ahora? Añadiendo un año más, como quien amplía una garantía o una deuda.

- Hiciste lo que hubiera hecho yo en tu situación, simplemente no quiero que te hagas ilusiones- se frotó los ojos, como si la situación le superara- Esto no va acabar bien, Madge.

Madge se preguntó si Haymitch la echaría de menos cuando ya no estuviera. Él había perdido a muchos adolescentes con los juegos del hambre, quizás estuviera acostumbrado y ya se sintiera incapaz de sufrir por nadie. Como si fuera un sentimiento que se agotara por su uso.

- Snow piensa que estoy enamorada de Peeta.

Haymitch sonrió abiertamente- ¿Y lo estás?

- ¡No!- exclamó Madge- Y eso nos beneficia, él piensa que no seré capaz de hacer creer al capitolio que Peeta y Katniss están enamorados. Tengo la teoría de que el romance atrae al público tanto o más que la violencia, si conseguimos que los espectadores quieran que el amor de Katniss y Peeta venza… entonces conseguirán patrocinadores. Tenemos que convertirlos en un espectáculo.

- Soy todo oídos, querida.

- Dile a Peeta que declare su amor por Katniss en la entrevista con Flickerman- dijo Madge, con decisión. Aquél sería el inicio de todo, una proclamación de intenciones por su parte, una verdadera declaración de amor por parte de Peeta- La hará deseable. Katniss es una persona reservada, si no comparte nada de ella con el público, no la querrán.

Haymtich se había quedado mirándola en silencio, como si estuviera decidiendo si iba a participar en aquel juego de dominancia con el presidente o si la idea de Madge era una auténtica estupidez.

- Se te da mejor de lo que imaginé.

A Madge siempre se le habían dado bien los acertijos, los puzzles y los juegos de lógica. Habían sido su cura contra la soledad y la falta de amigos por largos años. Aún así, su vida nunca había dependido de un rompecabezas como ahora.

-En tus juegos, demostraste que eras más inteligente que el resto de los tributos- dijo Madge- Yo intentaré ayudarlos desde que aquí pero te necesitan, Haymitch.

Haymitch sabía perfectamente qué le estaba pidiendo- Ya he prometido que dejaría de beber lo suficiente como para poder entrenarlos. Afortunadamente para tus expectativas de vida, tenemos entre mano a dos luchadores.

Madge no tenía duda de que Katniss y Peeta eran dos luchadores. Pero ¿Qué era ella? ¿Era una luchadora o abandonaría cuando todo pareciera insalvable? Allí detenida en el salón de su casa, frente al entrenador de los tributos del distrito 12, Madge se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta estar en la arena para jugar en los juegos del hambre.

* * *

Odiaba que Madge Undersee tuviera razón. Gale no había podido olvidar sus palabras, cómo lo había culpado de no hacer nada más que enfadarse con el mundo. Él era el mejor amigo de Katniss y sin embargo, no estaba haciendo nada para asegurarse de que volvía a casa.

El cumpleaños de Rory había sido hace unos días. Su madre había insistido en prepararle una fiesta familiar, lo cual significaba que tenían sobre la mesa una barra de pan más y una ardilla con más carne. Gale no comprendía el sentido de celebrar los doce años, edad en la que se podía participar por primera vez en los juegos del hambre. Su madre le lanzó una mirada fulminante cuando se atrevió a declarar que los cumpleaños eran una estupidez.

- Va a cumplir doce años, Gale- dijo Hazelle, con voz severa- Eso significa que ha conseguido sobrevivir doce años. Es algo que todos debemos celebrar, especialmente tú, puesto que es gracias a ti que tenemos comida la mayoría de los días.

Gale no había sabido cómo responder. Se había pasado por el Quemador para encontrar un regalo barato para Rory. Mientras caminaba por las apretadas galerías del Quemador, las palabras acusatorias de Undersee plagaban su mente. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que estuvo a punto de tropezar con el caldero de Sae, la grasienta.

- ¡Cuidado con mi sopa, niño!- le gritó- Que está recién calentada. Deliciosa en sabor y olfato- murmuró Sae. Miró con sus pequeños ojos negros a Gale. Su cuerpo era rechoncho y bajito, algo encorvada y con más arrugas de las que podrían contarse en su rostro. Su pelo gris era muy grasiento, de ahí su apodo, y caía sobre su frente- ¿Se puede saber qué hay en tu mente? Nunca te he visto tan despistado, Gale Hawthorne.

- Katniss- se limitó a responder.

Gale creyó ver la compasión atravesando los ojos de Sae, que asintió de forma lenta. Murmuró algo entre dientes que Gale no pudo comprender y se metió las manos en el bolsillo de su sucio delantal.

- Toma, chaval, cómprale una barra de pan a tu amiga… o lo que necesite- dijo, pasándole unas cuantas monedas.

Gale miró las monedas como si fueran a desaparecer de repente de la palma de su mano. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Sae, que le mostraba una sonrisa torcida pero tierna.

- Necesitas este dinero para comer- dijo Gale, con la voz algo ahogada.

- Yo me basto con mi sopa, muchacho- dijo Sae- Además, en cuanto venda mis cuencos por algunas míseras moneditas de más, recupero el dinero regalado en nada.

Gale la miró con los ojos entornados. Aquella era una buena idea, debía hacer una colecta para lograr que Katniss volviera a casa. Por supuesto, había pensado en enviar todos sus ahorros pero no se había atrevido a pedirle a nadie de la Veta nada de dinero. En aquella parte del distrito, nadie podía permitirse donar dinero. Sin embargo, algunas monedas de más no hacían daño a nadie y si se preocupaba por vender lo cazado y recolectado por dos monedas más la unidad, entonces sería capaz de acumular una pequeña suma que podría suponer la vida para Katniss.

* * *

Peeta había estado deslumbrante en la entrevista. Había embelesado a Caesar Flickerman y a la audiencia con su humor y desparpajo y después, los había enamorado con su confesión de amor. Madge incluso había creído escuchar los lamentos de algunos de los espectadores, al comprender lo imposible que resultaría un final feliz para aquella pareja. La cara de Katniss había reflejado sorpresa, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo cual daba la sensación de que la noticia, aunque inesperada, no resultaba del todo desagradable.

- ¡Madge!- la llamó Rose desde la cocina. Madge no se movió de su sitio, aún clavada frente al televisor que repetía los mejores momentos de la entrevista en un ciclo que parecía infinito. Rose se acercó al salón, secándose las manos con el paño de la cocina- Madge, cariño, necesito que me hagas un favor. Tengo que acabar de limpiar la cocina para cuando lleguen los del Capitolio y no me va a dar tiempo de ir a comprar harina para el bizcocho del postre. ¿Podrías ir tú?

Madge asintió con la cabeza, aún anonadada con lo bien que se estaba desarrollando sus teorías. Le resultaba casi ficticio. Madge se levantó de un salto al notar la preocupada mirada de Rose sobre ella. Volvió a asentir con frenesí y salió de su casa con largas zancadas. Hacía meses que no se sentía tan llena de vida, la esperanza la elevaba por los aires. Tenía casi la certeza de que conseguiría que el vencedor procediera del distrito 12. Tanto Peeta como Katniss habían llamado ya la atención de los habitantes del Capitolio, ya fuera por la nota del entrenamiento privado o por las entrevistas y sus modelos deslumbrantes.

Madge se colocó en la cola de una pequeña tienda que vendía distintos productos alimenticios. La cola era bastante larga así que se llevó largos segundos esperando, ocupando su tiempo al observar a la gente que tenía a su alrededor. Un niño que estaba ubicado cerca suya le resultó familiar, aunque no acababa de descubrir dónde lo había visto. Él parecía inquieto. No fue muy difícil para Madge descubrir el motivo de su nerviosismo. El niño estaba mirando la cola para recoger sacos de cereales a cambio de las teselas. Se colocaba en la cola, la abandonaba y luego volvía a colocarse. Era evidente que no se decidía si el alimento que le ofrecerían valdría el coste que podría suponer una tesela. Madge recordó con una punzada de dolor que Primrose Everdeen había sido seleccionada teniendo una única papeleta.

Madge se dirigió hacia el niño, sin saber muy bien qué pretendía hacer hasta que se encontró repentinamente frente a él. El niño le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, extrañado porque una desconocida se detuviera delante de él.

- ¿Qué quieres pedir?

- Un paquete de cereales, quizás también algunos cartones de leche- murmuró el chico, dudoso.

Madge asintió con la cabeza- Espérame aquí- murmuró, colocándose en la cola de las teselas.

Mientras estaba en la cola, esperando detrás de una fila de adolescentes desesperados, Madge sintió por primera vez la libertad que suponía creerse muerta. Ya nada que hiciera podía empeorar su situación, lo cual la liberaba de la mayoría de los miedos. Ni siquiera conseguir que Peeta o Katniss regresara a casa podría garantizarle que el presidente Snow se olvidara de su existencia. Estaba segura de que, si alguna vez iba a los juegos, no sería debido a las teselas que tuviera sino a una decisión directa del presidente. Madge llegó al inicio de la cola, pidió un saco grande de cereales y dos cartones de leche a cambio de dos teselas. La mujer que registraba los alimentos, puso su nombre dos veces en la lista. Madge miró aquella lista con desprecio: Allí estaban nombrados los adolescentes que, con mucha mala suerte, asistirían a los juegos los próximos años.

Madge le tendió al niño los alimentos que había recibido a cambio de las teselas. Él le miraba con una ceja alzada, como si no acabara de creerse qué acababa de ocurrir. Aquella expresión le pareció tremendamente familiar. Madge se mordió el labio inferior, intentando adivinar dónde lo había conocido.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- Se decidió a preguntar, por fin.

El niño agachó la cabeza, como si se avergonzara de algo, al tiempo que asentía.

- Sí… En el Quemador, creíste que te quería robar unos tacones.

Madge abrió la boca sorprendida, recordando aquel momento un año atrás. Se trataba de Rory Hawthorne, uno de los hermanos pequeños de Gale. Al mirarlo ahora, le extrañaba no haber hecho aquella relación antes. Era como una versión más pequeña de Gale, los mismos ojos, el mismo color de pelo y el mismo tono de piel. Rory tenía el cabello algo más rizado y su postura era mucho más relajada.

- Oh- exclamó Madge- Yo… lo siento, no pensaba realmente que me fueras a robar- Se frotó los ojos incómoda, sin saber cómo disculparse- Quiero decir, acababan de intentar robarme y no sabía que eras tú. Creía que era el hombre que me había intentado robar antes.

Rory no dijo nada pero asintió, aceptando su disculpa. Madge le pasó el saco de cereales y los cartones de leche, era evidente que no podía cargar él sólo con todos esos alimentos hasta su casa. Madge se ofreció a acompañarle para compartir la carga.

- Gracias- murmuró Rory, aún confuso por la generosidad de Madge.

Pasaron gran parte del camino en silencio, Rory a veces le miraba con cierta desconfianza. Utilizaba una expresión facial que Madge había visto antes en el rostro de su hermano Gale. A mitad de camino, Rory se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

- Ha tenido que ser más de una tesela- dijo en un susurro. Madge asintió con la cabeza y alzó únicamente dos dedos, para indicarle el número exacto. Rory le miró como si fuera una incomprensible criatura sobrenatural- ¿Por qué?

Madge se encogió de hombros- Yo no voy a ir al Capitolio.

En cuanto aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca, Madge se dio cuenta de que eso mismo había dicho Gale Hawthorne la mañana que le había vendido las fresas en el día de la cosecha. En ese momento, ella estaba segura de que iría a los juegos y ahora, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que nunca iría. Era como si el presidente Snow le hubiera enlistado de por vida en otro tipo de juegos, tan peligrosos como los del hambre.

* * *

Gale no había tenido un buen día. La colecta estaba siendo mucho menos cuantiosa de lo que él había deseado. Incluso cuando Sae, la Grasienta, estaba participando también, aumentando el precio de sus famosas sopas y dándole la diferencia a Gale para la colecta. Y a pesar de la generosidad de Sae, el dinero recolectado sólo podría comprar una botella de agua. Enviar productos a los tributos resultaba más caro que los productos que se podrían comprar en los distritos para uso propio. Y por supuesto, el maldito Peeta Mellark había declarado su amor por Katniss delante de todo Panem y había conseguido que ella se sonrojara.

Su odio por el mundo y las circunstancias estaba en su punto más alto cuando abrió la puerta de su casa. Le dolían los hombros por la improductiva caza del día, ningún animal había caído en sus trampas y no había podido alcanzar ninguna ardilla o conejo con su flecha. Hoy Gale Hawthrone se sentía inútil, no podía alimentar a su familia y no podía ayudar a Katniss. Abrió la puerta y su expresión sombría se acentuó al encontrase a Madge Undersee sentada en la mesa, junto a su familia. Todos los miraba con sonrisas tranquilas, con normalidad. Madge, sin embargo, le miraba con ansiedad, sabiendo ya que su presencia no sería bienvenida.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- rugió, mirando con hostilidad a Madge. Ella dio un pequeño respingo, afrontada por la furia de sus palabras.

Fue su madre quien respondió- Hoy cena con nosotros, Gale- dijo Hazelle, mirándole con severidad y retándole a decir algo que pudiera ser considerado mal educado.

Gale simplemente gruñó y se dirigió con largas zancadas a su habitación. Su madre le siguió de cerca y cerró la puerta cuando ambos habían entrado en la habitación.

- Parece que hice un pésimo trabajo educándote, Gale- murmuró Hazelle, evidentemente enfadada.

Gale la ignoró mientras se quitaba las botas manchadas de tierra. Hazelle no se fue, cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con los labios fruncidos.

- No quiero compartir mi comida con Madge Undersee, ella tiene más que suficiente en su casa.

- Ésa no es tu decisión, es la invitada de Rory.

Gale frunció las cejas, mirándole extrañado- ¿De Rory? Ni siquiera se conocen, a no ser que contemos aquellas vez que…

- Rory y Madge ya nos han explicado ese malentendido.

¿Malentendido? Gale no definiría así el momento en el que Madge Undersee había mostrado su verdadero y prejuicioso rostro. Pensaba que todos los de la Veta eran ladrones y aún así, no parecía tener problemas con aceptar la invitación de una familia pobre y robarles parte del poco alimento que podían poner sobre la mesa. Gale, sin embargo, decidió no convertir sus pensamientos en palabras porque sabía que su madre le reprendería.

- ¿Madge? ¿Desde cuándo es Madge?- preguntó, incómodo porque su madre llamara a la hija del alcalde por su nombre de pila, como si fueran amigas.

- Bueno, creo que ése es su nombre- dijo Hazelle. Ella suspiró- Le ha hecho un favor inmenso a Rory, Gale. Y él quiere agradecérselo, invitándola a cenar. No me parece tan grave. Te pido, no, te exijo… que te comportes como el chico educado que sé que puedes ser.

¿Delante de Madge Undersee? Gale dudaba que pudiera serlo. Aún así, asintió, curioso por el favor que supuestamente Madge le había hecho a Rory.

- ¿A qué te refieres con un favor?

Hazelle suspiró y se sentó junto a Gale- Rory fue a comprar cereales y leche, a cambio de teselas.

Gale le miró horrorizado. Él se había roto el lomo desde que era pequeño para que ninguno de sus hermanos tuviera tantas papeletas como él en la urna de los juegos del hambre. Hazelle vio la aterrorizada y furiosa expresión de su hijo y se apresuró a añadir:

- Madge compró los cereales, pidiendo ella misma las teselas.

- ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

- No lo sé. No quiere decirnos el porqué… pero se lo agradecemos, de todas formas. Es una buena niña, Gale, no seas grosero con ella, por favor.

Gale suspiró, rendido y su madre consideró prometedor que se le hubieran acabado las críticas. Con un poco de suerte, tendrían una cena tranquila. Una vez más, Gale era incapaz de comprender quién era Madge Undersee. ¿Cuáles eran sus motivaciones? ¿Podía confiarse en ella? Gale no quería confiar en ella, no quería dudar sobre sus intenciones, ni prestarle la atención necesaria para analizar su carácter. Odiaba sus ojos brillantes, sus mejillas redondas, sus vestidos bonitos y especialmente cómo su carácter parecía humilde por unos momentos para convertirse al instante en la niña frívola que él estaba convencido que era. Estaba comenzando a dudar cuál era su máscara y cuál era su verdadero rostro.

Su madre volvió con los demás, dejándole intimidad para que se cambiara por ropa limpia y más cómoda. Cuando salió de su habitación, estaban todos sentados en las sillas, alrededor de la mesa. Posy estaba sentada sobre Madge, jugando con la cinta dorada que minutos antes había llevado Madge en el cabello. Por supuesto, el único asiento libre que quedaba estaba enfrente de Madge. Gale se sentó allí, notó cómo Madge le miraba fijamente, intentando descubrir si Gale se iba a poner a gritarle o iba actuar con un silencio hostil.

- Espero que te gusten las ardillas para comer- murmuró Gale, neutral. Su madre sonrió, complacida por el comportamiento de su hijo.

Madge le miró sorprendida por la falta de desprecio en el tono de voz de Gale. De hecho, tardó algunos segundos en responder, como si le hubiera costado recuperarse de la impresión.

- Me gustan- se limitó a decir. Posy continuaba sentada en su regazo, intentando recoger su pelo con la cinta dorada- Déjame a mí, Posy- dijo Madge, cogiendo la cinta y colocándola alrededor del oscuro pelo de Posy. Hizo una lazada perfecta. Posy sonrió emocionada y movió su coleta hacia los lados.

Gale sonrió ante la emoción de su hermana pequeña- Te queda bien el color amarillo, Posy.

La pequeña puso los ojos en blanco- Es dorado, Gale- murmuró, irritada por la equivocación de su hermano.

Madge no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa. En cuanto Gale dirigió su mirada hacia ella, Madge cerró los labios con fuerza, intentando contener dentro de ella la risa que la expresión de Posy había provocado. Gale no pudo evitar sonreír ante el infantil comportamiento de Madge. Hazelle comenzó a servir la carne de ardilla, que estaba acompañada con una salsa del whisky blanco.

- Posy, deja tranquila a Madge y siéntate aquí- dijo Hazelle, señalando la silla vacía que estaba posicionada junto a ella. Posy obedeció, colocándose muy recta en su pequeña silla. Miraba su plato de carne con ansiedad, era evidente que tenía hambre.

Todos comenzaron a comer, tan ocupados con llenar sus estómagos, que ninguno habló por largos segundos.

- Está riquísimo, señora Hawthorne- dijo Madge.

La señora Hawthorne se lo agradeció y la sala se convirtió en un incómodo silencio, al menos para Madge. Gale no podía evitar mirar a su hermano Rory con una expresión agria. Rory resopló, meneando su cabeza.

- Dilo ya- exclamó Rory- Sé que lo estás deseando.

Gale no apartó su mirada de su plato y murmuró- No vuelvas a sacar teselas, nunca.

- No soy un niño pequeño, Gale. Yo también quiero colaborar. Si me enseñaras a…- Rory miró a Madge y se quedó en silencio. Seguramente no consideraba adecuado hablar de sus actividades ilegales delante de la hija del alcalde. Gale sabía que Madge Undersee estaba al tanto de que cazaba en el bosque, pero al parecer, Rory no estaba tan seguro- De todas formas, tú no eres mi padre. No puedes obligarme.

Gale abrió la boca para decir algo más pero Hazelle le interrumpió- No es el momento para esta discusión- dijo con severidad- Tenemos una invitada.

Rory se encogió de hombros, aunque no obedeció a su madre- … y técnicamente, yo no he sacado las teselas. Ha sido Madge.

Al ser mencionada, Gale dirigió su mirada a Madge- ¿Cuántas teselas tienes ahora?

Madge tardó algunos segundos en comprender que esa pregunta iba dirigida a ella, puesto que había estado mirando fijamente su plato, intentando aislarse de una conversación familiar que le resultaba demasiado privada. Ante el repentino silencio, Madge alzó la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que Gale la estaba mirando fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

- Dos más que antes- se limitó a responder Madge.

- ¿Que son…?- volvió a preguntar Gale.

- Muchas menos que las tuyas- dijo Madge, esta vez manteniéndole la mirada.

Gale puso los ojos en blanco. Era evidente que Madge no quería confesarle la cantidad exacta, seguramente porque pensaba que el bajo número de papeletas le ofendería. Aún así, Gale ya podía imaginarse la respuesta. Tendría a lo sumo siete u ocho.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la colecta, Gale?- preguntó Hazelle, intentando nuevamente cambiar de tema de conversación.

Gale se encogió de hombros- Mal- murmuró con evidente mal humor- No hay mucho dinero recolectado. ¿Qué íbamos a enviarle con tan poco dinero? ¿Una botella de agua?- Gale resopló.

- Una pequeña botella de agua puede suponer la diferencia entre la muerte y la vida- comentó Madge. Gale clavó su mirada en su ojos, la expresión de Madge era ilegible- Aún así, quizás si los habitantes del pueblo pudieran aportar más dinero en la colecta, entonces conseguirías enviar medicinas o alimento a Katniss.

- ¿Por qué iban los del pueblo a ayudar a Katniss?- preguntó Gale. Las voces de Vick y Posy le despistaron momentáneamente, su hermano de 8 años y su hermana de 4 años estaban enfrascados en su propia conversación, ajenos a las palabras que intercambiaban Madge y Gale. Así era mejor, Gale evitaba hablar de los juegos del hambre delante de sus hermanos pequeños, pero a veces era ineludible.

- Peeta también está allí- le recordó Madge- Deberías hacer una colecta del Distrito 12, para ayudarlos a los dos.

- Ésa es una buena idea- opinó Hazelle.

A Gale no le parecía una buena idea. Acaban de ser las entrevistas y mañana por la noche se emitiría el inicio de los juegos. Mellark había dicho en su entrevista que estaba enamorado de Katniss, pero Gale no creía ni una palabra. ¿Cuál era su plan? ¿Pretendía que Katniss bajara las defensas, sintiéndose segura, para luego traicionarla? Sabía que Madge tenía razón en que el pueblo era capaz de aportar mucho más dinero que la Veta, al fin y al cabo, ellos no se morirían de hambre sin un par de monedas. Pero el pueblo no pondría nada de dinero si no beneficiaba también al adorado Peeta Mellark. Gale decidió que esperaría a ver cómo se comportaba Mellark en la arena, si demostraba que era de fiar y ambos se aliaban, entonces consideraría la idea de Madge.

- Peeta es buena persona, la protegerá- dijo Madge con una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Has visto la entrevista? Harán un buen equipo.

- No sabía que lo conocías- murmuró Gale.

- Somos amigos- confesó Madge.

Gale recordó cuando el alcalde había descubierto que su hija no había dormido en su casa y les había pedido a Katniss y a él que le ayudaran a encontrarla. Entonces, había mencionado a un amigo de Madge cuyo nombre no recordaba. La descripción que había hecho era "Hombros anchos y pelo rubio". Encajaba perfectamente con Peeta Mellark. No sabía por qué esa certeza aumentó su desagrado hacia Peeta. Recordaba haber encontrado a Madge con resaca y manchas del alcohol en su camisa. Podía imaginarse a ella y a Mellark riéndose a carcajadas, con una botella de vodka en la mano. Odiaba que los del pueblo tuvieran el privilegio de poder ser irresponsables. Para él, una noche de borrachera hubiera supuesto una nefasta sesión de caza y por tanto, hambruna para su familia.

Hazelle se inclinó hacia Madge y posó su mano sobre la de la joven- Lo siento muchísimo- Tener un amigo en los juegos del hambre era doloroso pero tener dos era mucho peor. Al fin y al cabo, sólo uno podía regresar y no había garantía de que perteneciera al Distrito 12.

Madge se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza. Repentinamente parecía más frágil, como si el recuerdo de Katniss o Peeta la hubiera doblegado. El enfurecimiento de Gale se había disipado y ya no tenía ganas de discusiones o acusaciones, así que giró su cabeza y sonrió a su hermano Vick.

- No nos has contado cómo te ha ido el colegio. ¿Ha pasado algo divertido?

Vick miró a Gale con emoción, como si le entusiasmara hablar sobre sus clases. Vick era el más tímido de todos sus hermanos, así que miró con timidez a Madge, dudando si hablar o no. Finalmente asintió con la cabeza con efusividad. Comenzó a hablar sobre su profesor de matemáticas, que era famoso por su despiste. El resto de la cena fue mucho más relajada, dejando atrás los temas de conversación más dolorosos como los juegos del hambre o las clases sociales.

Cuando hubo terminado la cena, Gale se ofreció a acompañar a Madge a su casa, sabiendo que su madre le regañaría si no lo hacía. Hicieron todo el camino en silencio. Madge parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos, con el ceño levemente fruncido en concentración. Gale quería agradecerle lo que había hecho por Rory y al mismo tiempo quería exigirle explicaciones. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Aún le quedaba un año en el que podía ser elegida para los juegos. ¿Es que le daba igual morir? En parte, tenía la sensación de que había sido su culpa por decirle que ella nunca iría al Capitolio. Sería estúpido, sin embargo, poner su vida en peligro para que Gale se comiera sus palabras. Nada tenía sentido.

Ambos llegaron a la entrada de la mansión del alcalde y Madge se giró y sonrió con timidez.

- Gracias por acompañarme- dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza como despedida. Comenzó a girarse para abrir la puerta.

- Espera- murmuró Gale, haciendo que ella se detuviera- No te he agradecido lo que has hecho hoy por Rory, así que gracias.

Madge no respondió por largos segundos, lo miró con los labios fruncidos, como si estuviera intentando deducir qué significaban sus palabras. Finalmente sonrió.

- Quiero algo a cambio- dijo Madge, alzando la barbilla.

Por supuesto, pensó Gale. Nadie ponía su vida en peligro de forma tan desinteresada. ¿Qué podía querer Madge Undersee de él? Él no tenía nada que poder ofrecerle. Él no era nadie. Un gruñido se escapó de la garganta de Gale, haciendo notable su descontento. La sonrisa de Madge se amplió aún más.

- Quiero que seas amable conmigo- dijo Madge, con la mirada fija.

Gale parpadeó confuso por la petición. Asintió con la cabeza de forma imperceptible- Supongo que puedo hacer eso.

Madge mantuvo su sonrisa- Buenas noches.

* * *

El presidente Snow miró con una amplia sonrisa el monitor, en el que el tributo del Distrito 12 se despedía de Flickerman y de la audiencia ondeando su mano y con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Los espectadores aún vitoreaban, emocionados por la confesión de amor que minutos antes había realizado Peeta Mellark. Sin duda, los juegos de aquel año recibirían unas cuotas de audiencia envidiables.

Se encontraba en el control televisivo, donde los operadores decidían qué planos se emitían. A su lado, Seneca Crane miraba a los monitores con una evidente expresión de sorpresa.

- Eso ha sido inesperado- murmuró Seneca.

- Todo lo contrario- respondió Snow- Era exactamente lo que imaginaba que iba a ocurrir.

- La chica del distrito 12 puede darnos problemas- dijo Seneca, recordando cómo había lanzado una flecha al cerdo asado.

- ¿A nosotros? Lo dudo; ¿Al resto de los tributos? Sin duda- Snow sonrió, Seneca no parecía convencido- Hemos tenido tributos furiosos antes. Espero, sin embargo, que ambos tributos del distrito 12 sobrevivan unas cuantas semanas. Tengo la impresión de que su participación será muy entretenida.

Seneca Crane miró a los monitores, que en estos momentos enseñaban la sorprendida cara de Katniss Everdeen.

- Tiene posibilidades de ganar- dijo Seneca.

El presidente Snow sonrió- Resulta estimulante darle esperanzas, aunque éstas sean falsas. Ella no ganará… aunque espero que sea una rival digna. De lo contrario, sería terriblemente aburrido- dijo Snow, manteniendo su amplia sonrisa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Seneca Crane, él no estaba refiriéndose a Katniss Everdeen, sino a la tercera tributo del Distrito 12.

Seneca asintió- Que empiecen los juegos.

* * *

N/A: Como diría Seneca Crane, ¡Que empiecen los juegos!

Sé que éste episodio ha sido sobretodo Gale/Madge (ya sea odio o pseudo-amistad) y no ha habido mucha conspiración contra el gobierno, pero calma, por ahora Madge no es más que una adolescente en una situación pésima, sin muchas cualidades de espía o estratega, dadle tiempo al tiempo. Madge ahora está asustada pero también se siente un poco invencible, piensa que ya nada puede empeorar su situación o enfadar más al presidente, así que no se quedará acobardada en casa.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Dadle al botón de ahí abajo y contadme. ¡Nos leemos!


	6. Favores caducos

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero ya sabéis como son estas fechas. ¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que la espera valga la pena:**

* * *

**LUZ NEGRA**

**6. Favores caducos**

En la inmensa pantalla colocada en la plaza del distrito, la figura de Katniss desapareció entre los árboles. En cuanto tuvo la certeza de que tanto Katniss como Peeta estaban a salvo, Madge lanzó un sonoro suspiro, que se mezcló con las exclamaciones de alivio del resto de los habitantes del distrito 12. Madge colocó su mano sobre la de su madre. Su tacto era frío y temblaba levemente, Madge se sintió culpable al no haberle insistido para que se quedara en casa, lejos del horror de los juegos del hambre.

- No deberías haber venido- dijo Madge en un susurro.

Marianne meneó con la cabeza- Mi cama contiene tantas pesadillas como esta plaza, cariño. No es un demonio del que pueda escapar- Marianne le miró con una triste ternura- Además, el dolor de cabeza aún no ha regresado y mis piernas parecen poder sostener mi cuerpo. Tengo que aprovechar dicha suerte con un poco de aire fresco.

Era injusto que la ausencia de dolor fuera suerte y azar para su madre, pero no resultaba sorprendente, puesto que Madge había conocido más injusticias que justicias en Panem. Madge tembló con el recuerdo del presidente Snow y el desagradable olor que siempre lo envolvía.

- Tus amigos están ahí y no quise dejarte sola, sé lo duro que es…- Marianne se quedó en silencio, sin atreverse a mencionar el nombre de su hermana. Madge asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que no necesitaba terminar su frase para transmitir su mensaje.

Las alucinaciones de su madre era un efecto secundario de la fuerte morfina que les enviaba el Capitolio. Cuando era más pequeña, Madge había odiado aquella morfina que hacía que su madre no la reconociera y mezclara sus recuerdos, pero con los años se había dado cuenta de que su madre se encontraba en paz en ese estado de confusión. Sin la morfina, su habitación se llenaba de gritos y gemidos lastimeros. Marianne le había confesado alguna vez que eran como cuchillas clavándose en su cerebro, no era un dolor de cabeza normal como los que acompañaban a un resfriado o al exceso de estudio.

Madge estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su madre se había inclinado sobre ella y estaba acariciando sus mechones ondulados.

- Hoy no te has recogido el pelo- comentó Marianne- Me gusta cuando utilizas la cinta dorada que te regalé por tu cumpleaños.

- A mí también me encanta- respondió Madge- Pero no voy a ponérmela todos los días.

Su madre asintió como respuesta. Madge recordó con agobio que se había dejado la cinta dorada en la casa de Gale Hawthrone, exactamente en el cabello de la pequeña Posy. ¿Cómo iba a regresar a aquella casa para recuperar la cinta sin parecer una persona horrible? Gale ya la odiaba lo suficiente y Madge no quería darle aún más razones. Madge tragó saliva y miró el sonriente rostro de su madre. Tendría que hacerlo, tenía que recuperar la cinta.

* * *

Su madre se había llevado al resto de la familia a visitar a una de sus viejas amigas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gale tenía la casa para sí solo. Eso hubiera significado también que tenía todos sus pensamientos negativos para hundirlo pero, afortunadamente, la voz incesante de Thom evitaba que se entregara a sus miedos. Katniss estaba bien. Era mejor no pensar qué podría ocurrir mañana.

Thom se había sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, justo enfrente de Gale. Barajaba las cartas mientras silbaba.

- Ya conoces las reglas- dijo Thom dejando la baraja sobre la mesa- Corta.

Gale lo hizo, aunque comentó- Entre dos resulta muy aburrido.

Thom se encogió de hombros. En ese preciso instante, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. No podía ser su madre, que hubiera utilizado su llave y poca gente se atrevía a hablar con los amigos y familiares de uno de los tributos en el día del comienzo de los juegos. Era una ley no escrita en el distrito. No se aceptaban pésames cuando aún no había cadáver. Gale tragó saliva ante este último pensamiento.

- Quizás tengamos suerte y sea nuestro tercer jugador- murmuró Thom, con una sonrisa amplia.

Gale no parecía dispuesto a levantarse para abrir la puerta, la apatía le invadía. Así que Thom dejó la baraja de cartas sobre la mesa y aún silbando, abrió la puerta. Gale se balanceó con la silla, únicamente sobre las dos patas traseras, para ver quién había llamado. La robusta figura de Thom no le dejaba ver por completo pero pudo reconocer unos ojos azules y una cabellera rubia. Era Madge Undersee. Gale notó cómo la sorpresa y la curiosidad le agitaban. ¿Qué hacía en su casa la hija del alcalde? Esperaba que su madre no la hubiera invitado de nuevo a cenar. Había prometido ser amable con ella porque ambos apenas intercambiaban dos palabras. ¿Había creído Undersee que, al prometerle que sería amable con ella, ahora eran amigos? Resultaba ridículo.

Madge miró con sorpresa a Thom, dio unos pasos atrás y miró al número que había sobre la puerta para asegurarse de que no se había confundido.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- preguntó Thom. Gale no podía ver su expresión pero por el tono de su voz, podía imaginarse la sonrisa educada de Thom.

Madge pestañeó un par de veces, sin saber qué decir, al no reconocer a Thom. El movimiento de Gale llamó su atención y cuando Madge lo vio detrás de Thom, asintió con determinación. Sin embargo, sus palabras salieron tartamudeantes de sus labios.

- La otra noche me dejé el lazo de mi pelo- murmuró, sus mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza. Se apresuró a añadir atropelladamente- … que no es especialmente valioso, pero tiene valor sentimental para mí.

Gale se levantó de la silla, se dirigió a la habitación de su madre y cogió la cinta dorada que había sobre la mesilla. Desde allí pudo escuchar la voz de Thom, preguntando:

- Así que… ¿Estuviste aquí la otra noche?

Gale puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo perfectamente qué estaba insinuando su amigo. Le hubiera gustado ver el rostro de Madge ante aquella pregunta. ¿Era tan inocente como para no darse cuenta de lo que Thom estaba preguntando? ¿O habría captado la insinuación y se estaría sonrojando, como solía hacer?

Gale volvió al salón en el momento en el que Madge respondía. Su rostro, sin embargo, era ilegible. No había sonrojos ni ninguna otra señal que indicara vergüenza o malestar.

- Vine a cenar- Madge respondió con brevedad.

Thom asintió con la cabeza y le lanzó una inmensa sonrisa a Gale. Él supo que Thom no le dejaría en paz, al menos en meses, insinuando historias absurdas sobre él y la hija del alcalde.

- Aquí tienes tu cinta- dijo Gale, intentando que su tono fuera neutro. Al fin y al cabo, le había prometido ser amable y él siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Madge tomó la cinta dorada y asintió con la cabeza. Alzó tres cintas de colores que sujetaba con su mano izquierda, de las cuales Gale no se había percatado hasta aquel momento.

- No estaba segura cuál era el color favorito de Posy. Así que le he traído estas tres, son del mismo material y la misma tienda que la dorada- dijo Madge, temiendo que Gale fuera a pensar que el intercambio se debía a que las otras tres eran de peor calidad- pero como ya he dicho, la dorada tiene valor sentimental para mí- Madge alzó aún más las tres cintas de colores- Es un regalo para ella…- dijo Madge pero Gale no hizo ningún ademán de cogerlas. Madge se quedó varias segundos detenida en esa postura- ¡No son caridad!- exclamó la joven.

Gale podía notar la mirada de Thom sobre él, con una sonrisa divertida. Era evidente que estaba disfrutando de la escena. Gale estuvo tentado de rechazar el regalo de Madge pero supo que Posy se alegraría mucho al recibir tal regalo. Su hermana pequeña no estaba acostumbrada a recibir cosas bonitas. Imaginarse la radiante sonrisa de Posy fue suficiente para convencer a Gale, que asintió con la cabeza y cogió las cintas que Madge aún le tendía.

Madge sonrió e hizo un gesto de despedida, dispuesta a marcharse, pero la voz de Thom la detuvo.

- ¿Sabes jugar a las cartas?- preguntó Thom. Gale le lanzó una mirada fulminante, de la que su amigo no se percató. Madge se giró y le miró extrañada, negó con la cabeza- Da igual. Te enseñaremos, entra- dijo Thom.

Madge miró con sorpresa a Thom y luego miró a Gale, como pidiéndole permiso. Gale tuvo que repetir en su mente "has prometido ser amable" un par de veces antes de asentir.

- Como quieras- murmuró, con la esperanza de que Madge no quisiera puesto que aún parecía dudosa.

- ¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer?- preguntó Thom, con una ceja alzada.

Gale bufó. Por supuesto que tendría algo mejor que hacer que jugar a las cartas con dos chicos muy inferiores en clase social a ella. Algo mejor como relacionarse con los niñatos del pueblo, tocar alguna melodía en su caro piano, el cual él a veces escuchaba cuando iba a venderle fresas o simplemente irse a comprar cosas inútiles, con la única intención de gastar el dinero de papá.

A pesar de sus pensamientos, Gale no se sorprendió cuando Madge negó con la cabeza. Thom se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar. Sonrió a Gale de forma burlona.

- ¿No decías que era muy aburrido entre dos? Ya tenemos a nuestro tercer jugador.

Gale no respondió. Madge se había girado parcialmente y los miraba de una forma extraña, como si Thom hubiera dicho algo filosófico y profundo. Thom hizo un gesto con la cabeza, ofreciéndole que se sentara, como si aquella fuera su casa. Cuando Madge se sentó, Thom se dirigió a ella.

- Permíteme que te explique las reglas del juego…- dijo Thom, sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado y cogiendo la baraja que había abandonado sobre la mesa- Primera regla, la más importante de todas: No se puede hablar de los juegos del hambre.

Madge asintió con la cabeza, parecía sorprendida y agradecida al mismo tiempo por aquella regla.

Thom asintió con la cabeza y continuó- Es lo que podríamos llamar un juego de apuestas, más o menos- dijo Thom. Gale, que estaba colocado detrás de Thom, miró a Madge y negó con la cabeza, indicándole que _no_ era un juego de apuestas.

Madge sonrió ante el gesto de Gale, pero inmediatamente volvió a atender las explicaciones de Thom- ¿Qué se apuesta? Nada de valor ¿verdad?

- Algo de mucho valor, pero no monetario o material… si es lo que estabas pensando- contestó Thom con una sonrisa pícara en los labios que despertó la curiosidad de Madge- Apostamos nuestra voluntad propia…

- Le encanta exagerar- dijo Gale, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentándose junto a su amigo.

- Quien pierda debe hacerle un favor al ganador, sin poder preguntar el por qué y sin poder negarse. Sin voluntad propia, por tanto, al menos en lo que al favor respecta.

Para sorpresa de Gale, Madge no parecía intimidada. Seguramente no se había dado cuenta de lo que podía significar: Si perdía, lo cual era lo más probable, tendría que hacer lo que alguno de los dos pidiera sin poder negarse. Evidentemente, ninguno de los dos le pediría algo amoral o que la pusiera en peligro, pero Madge no los conocía y aceptar una apuesta así con unos desconocidos resultaba valiente, si no verdaderamente estúpido. Madge se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando las condiciones.

- ¿Tiene algún plazo este favor?- preguntó Madge- Si gano ¿Cuánto tiempo tengo para exigir mi favor?

Thom sonrió- Es una pregunta inteligente. Tendrías un año, es aconsejable que guardes el favor para algo grande.

- Ella no va a ganar- murmuró Gale- Nunca ha jugado antes.

Madge le miró con severidad. Gale creyó notar cierta ansiedad en sus ojos, casi vulnerabilidad. Pero no tenía sentido, no era más que un juego de cartas. Madge Undersee nunca tenía sentido, Gale dudaba si se regía por las mismas reglas y sensaciones que el resto de los humanos. Resultaba imposible comprenderla.

- Confío en la suerte del principiante- dijo Madge con la firme determinación que a veces mostraba, dejando atrás su rostro más tímido.

Thom comentó a explicar las reglas del juego, al tiempo que colocaba las cartas sobre la mesa para ejemplificar sus lecciones. Madge le miraba con total atención como si fuera lo más interesante que había escuchado nunca. Gale se preguntó si en las clases del colegio también era capaz de concentrarse tanto, mientras que a él le costaba mucho esfuerzo no dormirse durante las clases de historia.

El juego se alargó hasta el punto en el que el sol estaba comenzando a abandonar el cielo cuando aún no habían terminado la partida. Contra todo pronóstico, las cartas estaban beneficiando a Madge y perjudicando a Thom, como si estos inanimados objetos hubieran decidido hacía tiempo quién querían que ganara. Desde hacía largos minutos se podía adivinar cómo iba a ser el desenlace del juego, así que no fue una sorpresa cuando Madge ganó, Gale quedó en segundo puesto y Thom sufrió una aplastante derrota. Madge sonreía de forma algo engreída, orgullosa por haber ganado. Thom, siempre tan afable, parecía más divertido que enfurecido por su mala suerte.

- Yo tenía razón, la suerte del principiante existe- dijo Madge, su sonrisa aún tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios.

- Ahora tienes a Thom a tus pies, princesa- murmuró Gale- ¿Cuál va a ser el favor?

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Madge, como si hubiera olvidado que recibía un premio por ganar- Aún no lo he pensado.

Thom sonrió- ¿Debería prepararme para una futura humillación?- preguntó Thom- Una vez Gale me hizo ir en pijamas al colegio.

Madge sonrió ante la anécdota pero negó con la cabeza- No será una humillación, lo prometo. Te buscaré cuando necesite un favor….- Madge levantó la cabeza, que hasta entonces había estado fija en las cartas que recogía- Y no podrás negarte- comentó como si necesitara confirmación.

- No podré negarme- dijo Thom lanzándole una sonrisa seductora. Madge se sonrojó.

Gale frunció las cejas. Thom solía flirtear con la mayoría de las chicas pero nunca significaba nada, era simplemente su carácter. Se preguntó si Madge estaría malinterpretando sus sonrisas, su sonrojo parecía indicar que era así. Gale se levantó de la silla y recogió la mesa, apartando la baraja de cartas, los vasos de agua y otros objetos que había desperdigados sobre la mesa. Su madre odiaba el desorden, siempre decía que en una casa tan pequeña, el desorden no tenía cabida.

- Hay un largo camino para tu casa ¿verdad?- le preguntó Thom a Madge. La joven asintió- Yo te acompañaré, entonces, ya es de noche- comentó Thom, comenzando a levantarse pero antes de que estuviera completamente incorporado, Gale puso una mano en su hombro y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

- No hace falta. Yo la acompañaré- murmuró- Tu casa está al otro lado de la Veta, si la acompañas, tardarás mucho en regresar. Vives muy lejos de la casa del alcalde, mucho más que yo.

Thom se encogió de hombros- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Thom. Gale asintió y miró a Madge, que se levantó de su silla. Indicando que estaba preparada para marcharse.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta y después de que Gale cerrara con llave, Madge miró a Thom con una sonrisa educada- Muchas gracias por esta tarde, ha sido divertido.

- Ha sido un placer- dijo Thom, haciendo una burlona reverencia. Madge se rió por este gesto.

- Vámonos- murmuró Gale, agarrándola con delicadeza del brazo. Repentinamente tenía mucha prisa, aunque no sabía exactamente por qué.

* * *

Los primeros minutos del camino pasaron en silencio, como la noche anterior. Aún así, Madge no pudo evitar sonreír internamente cuando se había decidido que Gale sería el que la acompañara. Thom le había caído muy bien, él no la miraba con rencor y su alegre carácter hacía imposible que se formaran silencios incómodos, pero de alguna forma, Madge se había acostumbrado al silencio de Gale, le resultaba más familiar. Tal y como había prometido, Gale se había comportado con amabilidad. Por supuesto, su carácter seguía siendo taciturno, pero faltaba la hostilidad que Madge había captado con anterioridad. Era una agradable novedad.

- No hace falta que me acompañes siempre- murmuró Madge, recordando que la noche anterior había hecho lo mismo.

- Nunca has querido que te acompañe- comentó Gale, luego su tono se volvió burlón, aunque parecía fingido- ¿Prefieres enfrentarte a los peligros de la noche que estar en mi compañía?

- ¡No!- exclamó Madge con urgencia. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Había respondido con rapidez para no ofender a Gale. Nadie se merecía creer que su compañía no era bienvenida, a pesar de que Madge podría jurar que Gale se había esforzado en que su compañía no fuera exactamente agradable. Gale le miró con una sonrisa complacida que aumentó el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

Gale se colocó las manos en los bolsillos, una postura bastante común en él.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó Gale.

Madge se sorprendió por la pregunta. A pesar de que sabía que todo el mundo conocía la enfermedad de su madre, poca gente se interesaba por su estado. Estaba acostumbrada a que los habitantes del capitolio ignoraran que había una mujer sedada en la planta de arriba. Cuando alguien del pueblo preguntaba por su madre, el padre de Peeta solía hacerlo, Madge se limitaba a responder con un "Bien".

Utilizó una vez más su respuesta por defecto- Bien- murmuró. El estado de su madre cambiaba de bien a mal y al revés con tal rapidez que ambos adverbios perdían su significado.

- Vi que estaba sentada contigo en la plaza durante el visionado del inicio de los juegos. Es inusual.

Madge asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, ella ha estado bien otras veces- murmuró. Gale asintió, comprendiendo al instante qué quería decir: Daba igual que ahora estuviera bien, porque seguramente mañana estaría mal.

- ¿Qué tal va la colecta?- preguntó Madge, deseando que la conversación no cesara.

- Ya le envié lo poco que pudimos colectar a Haymitch. Espero que sepa darle buen uso, aunque sea poco dinero.

- Lo hará- dijo Madge, asintiendo.

- No voy a pedirles dinero a los habitantes del pueblo como sugeriste- murmuró Gale. Ella estaba mirando al suelo, fija en las puntas de sus propios zapatos, no levantó la cabeza puesto que aquel comentario no le había sorprendido- Se ha unido a los profesionales, después de toda esa estupidez de que estaba enamorado de Katniss… Es un traidor.

- ¡No lo es!- exclamó Madge, levantando el rostro y manteniendo su mirada. Gale parecía muy sorprendido por su exclamación- Tú no lo conoces.

En realidad, Madge no comprendía qué estaba haciendo Peeta o Haymitch, porque estaba casi segura que debía tratarse de una estrategia que el entrenador había ideado. Si los espectadores creían que Peeta había mentido, que era un interesado que no amaba a Katniss, entonces todo el plan no serviría para nada. A pesar de que Madge no acababa de comprender, tenía confianza en que Haymitch sabía qué estaba haciendo.

- Estoy segura de que es una estrategia. Peeta no haría algo así…- dijo Madge, su voz firme. Recordar a su amigo resultaba doloroso, especialmente su sonrisa amable. Él había prometido que protegería a Katniss para que ella volviera a casa y Madge lo admiraba por su sacrificio, pero no podía soportar la idea de no volverlo a ver. Tenía que encontrar una forma para que ambos regresaran a casa, aunque sabía que sus esperanzas eran fútiles, nunca nada así había ocurrido en los juegos del hambre.

Gale abrió la boca para replicar algo. Era evidente que él no estaba tan seguro en las buenas intenciones de Peeta. Antes de que ninguna palabra abandonara sus labios, Gale volvió a cerrar la boca y miró a su alrededor con las cejas fruncidas. Detuvo su camino, quedándose quieto. Madge le imitó, extraña por su comportamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Madge.

Gale siseó, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Parecía estar concentrado en alguno de sus sentidos. Estuvo unos segundos quieto, como una animal con sus sentidos alertas.

- Alguien nos está siguiendo- dijo Gale en un susurro.

Madge notó cómo los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. No resultaría extraño que alguien estuviera siguiéndole a ella según órdenes del presidente Snow. Evidentemente, él querría saber todo lo que hacía Madge para ganar el reto que habían pactado. Su casa estaba ya llena de periodistas y otros ciudadanos del Capitolio, ella no se había percatado de ninguno que le mostrara especial atención pero no resultaba del todo inesperado. Madge miró a Gale, aún quieto y buscando con la mirada aquello que había oído y le había indicado que estaban siendo perseguidos. Un ruido más fuerte justo enfrente de Gale hizo que Madge diera un respingo. Por impulso, se puso delante de Gale, con la intención de protegerlo de aquella amenaza que los seguía. No estaba dispuesta a que nadie más sufriera por su culpa. El sacrificio de Peeta ya pesaba lo suficiente.

Un pequeño conejo dio un salto, saliendo de detrás de los árboles. Era tan pequeño que seguramente se había escapado por debajo de la reja que limitaba el distrito 12. Gale, detrás suya, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Madge jamás había escuchado a Gale riéndose, resultaba un sonido completamente desconocido, así que se dio la vuelta y le miró perpleja.

Sintió como si estuviera contemplando un momento histórico o una obra de arte. Hubiera deseado poder embotellar aquella risa para poder mantenerla viva. El chico que siempre estaba enfadado era capaz de reírse, el desconcierto no le permitía sonreír, sólo mirarle con los ojos muy abiertos, pero dentro de ella un cosquilleo extraño arañaba sus entrañas. Era una sensación agradable.

Por fin, Gale dejó de reírse - ¿Estabas protegiéndome?- preguntó, la risa aún visible en sus ojos brillantes. Madge se miró a sí misma, enfrente de Gale, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de su posición. Sí, ésa había sido su intención: protegerlo, algo que parecía resultarle divertido o ridículo a Gale.

- Dijiste que nos estaban siguiendo. Sólo era un conejo.

- No, no era un conejo. Lo que escuché eran pasos humanos- dijo Gale, con seguridad. Madge asintió, ya se había convencido de que aquel escenario no sería sorprendente. Gale parecía sorprendido por la tranquilidad de Madge- Si algún ladrón nos asaltara, dudo que pudieras hacer mucho para evitarlo- comentó Gale, aún sorprendido de que Madge hubiera intentado protegerlo.

- Lo siento- murmuró Madge.

Gale meneó la cabeza- Nada de lo sientos. _Gracias_- le agradeció Gale- La intención es lo que cuenta.

- De nada. Deberías volver a casa- murmuró Madge. No quería que el presidente Snow tuviera otra persona más con las que poder chantajearla o hacerle daño.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Acabas de decir que nos están persiguiendo!

- ¿Y eso te dice que la mejor idea es volver sola a tu casa? ¡Es estúpido!

- ¡Vete!- exclamó Madge, pero Gale no se movió- ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡No puedes comprenderlo!

- ¡Pues explícamelo!- exclamó Gale, alzando ambos brazos.

Madge le miró durante largos segundos, tentada de compartir su secreto. Hablar con sinceridad siempre hacía que se sintiera mejor. Afortunadamente, recordó qué le había ocurrido al último amigo que le había pedido que le explicara sus problemas. Él ahora estaba en los juegos del hambre. No podía hablar con nadie, debía guardar para sí sus desdichas.

- Hoy no- dijo en un susurro.

Volvió a caminar en dirección a su casa y escuchó los pasos de Gale a su espalda, siguiéndole de cerca pero sin hablar o colocarse junto a ella. No dijo nada durante lo que quedaba de camino, pero estuvo siguiéndola durante el resto del trayecto, a pocos pasos de distancia. Cuando Madge llegó a la puerta principal, Gale se detuvo en la verja del jardín. Madge le miró y asintió con la cabeza como agradecimiento. Antes de cerrar la puerta y perderle de vista, Madge vio cómo Gale correspondía a su asentimiento de cabeza, dándole las buenas noches sin palabras.

* * *

Su casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa. El grupo proveniente del Capitolio había abandonado la casa a media mañana, llevándose consigo su carácter ruidoso. Madge se quedó detenida en medio del salón, agudizando su oído como un perro de caza alerta. No escuchó nada más que los murmullos naturales del viento y de los pájaros. Desde que Gale Hawthorne le había dicho que alguien los seguía, ella no había podido librarse de la sensación de que estaba siendo vigilada constantemente. Incluso ahora. La noción no le asustaba tanto como debería, aunque le resultaba molesta. Los secretos de Madge habían sido ya descubiertos por la persona que más daño podía infligirle, por tanto, su miedo por ser descubierta había sido sustituido por el miedo a la muerte e incluso éste ya no resultaba tan asfixiante. Quizás fuera la adrenalina de su propósito o el nerviosismo que le provocaba seguir los juegos del hambre lo que la mantenía en una apatía constante, impropia de ella.

Madge sabía que el presidente Snow no jugaba limpio, de hecho, en el juego que había propuesto las condiciones de ambos eran muy opuestas. Él podía controlar los juegos a su merced, mientras que ella sólo era capaz de buscar a patrocinadores. Los patrocinadores no servirían de mucho si Snow decidía provocar algún tornado que terminara con las vidas de Peeta y Katniss. No podía hacer más que sentarse a ver la televisión y dejar que la impotencia la devorara desde dentro.

La televisión se encendió con un ruido que resultó casi burlón. Las imágenes mostraron la lucha a muerte de dos tributos, los intentos de una joven pelirroja por mantenerse viva en el bosque y por fin, el rostro de Katniss apareció en su televisión. Nunca se había sentido tan lejos de alguien, como si fuera la propia pantalla de cristal la que provocaba que fuera incapaz de acercarse para abrazarla. La imagen se convirtió en un encuadre más cerrado del rostro de Katniss, haciendo evidente las señas de deshidratación de la joven.

Katniss Everdeen se estaba muriendo de ser. _No debería ocurrir así. _

No debería ocurrir de ninguna forma pero, aún así, Madge no podía evitar enfurecerse ante la posibilidad de que Katniss muriera de sed. Era una muerte dolorosa y, según los juegos del hambre, mucho menos honrosa que en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Madge se incorporó en un impulso, como si cuerpo le estuviera exigencia que se dirigiera a donde estaba Katniss y le ofreciera agua. No podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado lejos y demasiado aislada. Su tarea era ayudarla a sobrevivir pero no podía hacer nada, era como si el presidente Snow ya hubiera ganado. La impotencia la devoraba desde dentro.

Madge se dirigió hacia el teléfono del salón y comenzó a teclear un número con torpeza. El pitido del teléfono sonó durante largos segundos hasta que sonó la voz de una operadora del Capitolio con su horrenda voz chillona, la grabación que siempre sonaba cuando no se respondía al teléfono. Madge no se rindió, volvió a llamar unas cuantas veces seguidas, hasta el punto en el que había perdido la cuenta.

Por fin, el pitido al otro lado del teléfono dejó paso a una respiración cortada y al ruido ambiente del Capitolio. Madge respiró contra el teléfono durante unos segundos, como si ahora no supiera qué decir. Un gruñido al otro lado del teléfono, la instó a hablar.

- Se morirá de sed si no bebe pronto- dijo Madge, en un susurro.

- Lo sé- respondió la voz de Haymitch, al otro lado- ¿Me has llamado para decir obviedades?- murmuró. No parecía ebrio pero su mal humor era evidente.

- Ella no puede morir así, Haymitch ¿Por qué no le envías agua?- preguntó Madge, alzando la voz- ¡Sé que tienen los suficientes patrocinadores como para poder recibir bastantes paracaídas! ¡Haz algo, es tu trabajo!

- Sería un gasto de dinero- se limitó a responder Haymitch, la voz tan calmada que irritó a Madge.

- ¡Morirá!- exclamó Madge, sin comprender por qué Haymitch no entendía un concepto tan básico.

- No lo hará- dijo Haymitch- Hay un lago con agua potable muy cerca de ella.

Aquellas palabras calmaron la tensión de su cuerpo como si fuera un relajante. Madge se oyó a sí misma suspirar contra el auricular.

- Tengo que ganar la partida, Haymitch- dijo Madge, pero se corrigió al instante- No, tengo que ganar los juegos.

Haymitch tardó tanto en responder que Madge temió que iba a colgar.

- En estos juegos, nunca ganamos, Madge- murmuró Haymitch, su voz sonaba fracturada y distante, como si estuviera perdido en sus propias memorias.

Madge tuvo el impulso de decirle que _esta vez era diferente_ pero se contuvo a tiempo. Se imaginó todas aquellas veces en las que Haymitch se prometió a sí mismo que _esta vez sería diferente_, que esta vez sería lo suficiente buen entrenador como para traer a un niño de vuelta al distrito 12. Se imaginó su rostro desolado al darse cuenta año tras año de que era inútil, se lo imaginó cada vez con el pelo más largo y peor afeitado, con una botella cada vez más grande en la mano. Así que se calló, se calló sus esperanzas de niña ingenua.

- ¿Por qué está Peeta con los profesionales? ¿Cuál es la estrategia?- preguntó Madge, cambiando el tema pero manteniendo la conversación. No quería colgar, quería sentir aunque fuera por unos segundos que ella realmente estaba conspirando contra los juegos del hambre, que no era completamente impotente.

- Él morirá protegiéndola- dijo Haymitch con cierto orgullo- Está manteniendo a los profesionales lejos de Katniss- Haymitch se detuvo antes de añadir- Un verdadero suicida.

_Ganar muriendo_, pensó Madge. Sus ojos se humedecieron al pensar en Peeta, aquel amigo que no volvería a ver jamás, _por su culpa._ Se preguntó si dolía más la culpa o la pérdida pero entonces recordó la amabilidad de Peeta y supo responderse a sí misma: Dolía perderle y dolían las injusticias.

- No puedes dejarle que haga eso- dijo Madge con la voz rota. Aún así, sabía que ni siquiera Haymitch podría convencerle- La historia de amor hará que los organizadores del juego lo mantengan vivo durante bastante tiempo, engancharán a la audiencia.

- ¿Qué importa cuánto tiempo? Al final sólo uno podrá regresar- dijo Haymitch, al otro lado de la línea. De repente su tono brusco de voz se suavizó- Aunque esta vez, quizás podamos tener dos vencedores.

Madge no respondió, sabía que el segundo vencedor al que se refería era ella misma. Haymitch la había apodado como la "tercera tributo" pero Madge no creía merecerse aquel título, ella no estaba muriéndose de hambre y de sed, intentando protegerse de ser asesinada. Sí, había grandes posibilidades de que cuando terminaran los juegos, su vida también llegara a su fin, pero hasta ese momento estaría viviendo en su casa. Ella podía pasar los días en compañía de sus padres y sus amigos, ocupando su tiempo en sus aficiones, sintiéndose relativamente segura. A Katniss y a Peeta le habían prohibido aquel último adiós a su vida y su rutina.

Si Haymitch creía que ella era la tercera tributo, entonces ella tenía que jugar también. No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, se estaba ahogando- Tengo ir al Capitolio- murmuró Madge, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por sus palabras.

- De ninguna forma- bramó Haymitch- No vas a hacerme ningún bien aquí. Sé hacer mi trabajo, Madge. Déjame que yo me encargue de los dos tortolitos…

- ¡Soy yo a la que retó el presidente Snow!- exclamó Madge.

Haymitch tardó en responder, meditando su contestación- Encontrarás una forma de ayudarlos desde la distancia. El presidente Snow quiere divertirse a tu expensa, no cree que tengas ninguna posibilidad. Demuéstrale lo contrario- Haymitch se calló, esperando que Madge dijera algo pero ella mantuvo su silencio así que el entrenador añadió- Puedo comunicarme con Peeta y Katniss mediante los paracaídas y podrás llamarme cuando quieras. Si se te ocurre alguna idea, sabes cómo contactar conmigo. Aquella tontería sobre la historia de amor está siendo más eficaz de lo que yo hubiera imaginado, así que quizás guardes en tu cabecita otra idea brillante.

Había releído millones de veces el cuaderno de Maysilee pero no había nada que prometiera solucionar sus problemas. Las historia de amor parecía haber atraído a los espectadores antes de los juegos pero ahora que Peeta estaba con los profesionales, la audiencia confiaba menos en su supuesto amor. Ya había algunos espectadores que se habían dado cuenta de que Peeta pretendía proteger a Katniss, otros se mantenían dudosos. Madge confiaba que, en cuanto se confirmaran las buenas intenciones de Peeta, la audiencia se mostraría aún más interesada en los amantes del Distrito 12. Pero, de alguna forma, no era suficiente.

- Te llamaré- murmuró Madge como única respuesta que podía darle. Tenía el presentimiento de que el repentino optimismo de Haymitch era completamente falso, sólo había surgido de su necesidad de consolarla.

_Tenía que hacer algo._ El presidente Snow ya la consideraba su enemiga. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de hacer ruido?

Madge colgó el teléfono y se quedo detenida en aquella postura durante algunos segundos más, con sus dedos aún alrededor del teléfono. Dentro de ella se mezclaba la adrenalina de la rebeldía, la cautela de su carácter, las ideas escritas en el cuaderno de Maysilee y sus propias impresiones sobre todas las novelas románticas que había leído. Sintió que la ilusión sustituía a la impotencia. No le importaba que aquella sensación pudiera resultar ingenua, hacia tiempo que no se sentía tan bien.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la puerta principal que se abría, dejando paso al grupo de habitantes del Capitolio que se estaba instalando en su casa. Edgar Boots estaba comentando con un periodista de pelo plateado y piel dorada sobre lo fotogénica que resultaba Primrose Everdeen sobre las cámaras. Su voz se oía sobre el murmullo de sus paisanos que comentaban también las novedades del día. Ninguno de ellos se molestó en saludar a Madge, que continuaba plantada en medio del salón. Atravesaron el salón para dirigirse a la cocina, algunos quejándose de hambre y otros lamentándose no estar en en algún famoso restaurante del Capitolio. Pasaron delante de Madge como una estampida colorida, sin detenerse ni por un segundo. Era tal su impresión, que se sorprendió al ver que no habían destruido nada a su paso. Sus voces aún se oían, desde la cocina, pero sólo una persona se había quedado en el salón.

- Sé quién eres- murmuró de repente la única habitante del Capitolio que quedaba en el salón. Era una mujer de 30 años aproximadamente, sus ojos reflejaban los años vividos aunque su rostro mostraba facciones infantiles. Su piel era pálida pero natural, en comparación con su cabello rosa chillón, seguramente era una peluca. Sobre su mejilla derecha había una pegatina de una estrella dorada y sus cejas también estaban teñidas de rosa. Tenía los labios pintados de azul. Era la primera vez que la veía, Madge no la recordaba de otros años.

- Y tú eres nueva- respondió Madge, sin preocuparse por las palabras de la mujer. Todo el mundo sabía que ella era la hija del alcalde.

La mujer frunció las cejas- No soy literalmente nueva, nací hace 29 años, 5 meses y 12 días, exactamente. Yo no me definiría como nueva, aunque supongo que puede depender de la muestra de prueba que utilices. Si me comparas con un anciano de 100 años, soy nueva. Aunque tu impresión no se sostiene con la media de personas vivas en Panem.

Madge parpadeó confusa por el extraño comportamiento de aquella mujer. Madge no dijo nada, así que la mujer del Capitolio añadió:

- Además tu respuesta no ha tenido ningún tipo de relación con mi comentario, lo cual desestabiliza de algún modo cualquier intento de mantener una conversación.

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó Madge con los ojos entornados.

- ¡Exactamente!- exclamó, repentinamente emocionada- ¡Ésa es exactamente la forma en la que deberías haber respondido antes! Me llamo Meca- dijo extendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara. Madge la miró como si fuera un animal salvaje pero decidió estrecharle la mano, cuando lo hizo, Meca continuó hablando- Soy periodista de "Las Nuevas de Panem"; un reputado periódico que, desgraciadamente, creo que no se vende en tu distrito. Antes escribía críticas, pero me han ascendido hace poco, por eso estoy aquí.

Madge asintió, sin saber que decir- Enhorabuena.

- ¡Había esperado mucho tiempo ese ascenso!- comentó Meca- Pero regresando a mi comentario inicial, deberías preguntar por qué te conozco.

- ¿Por qué me conoces?- preguntó Madge con voz dubitativa, como si temiera que Meca fuera a replicarle que no había preguntado con el tono adecuado.

Sin embargo, la periodista asintió- Eres Madge Undersee…- dijo.

- Todos saben mi nombre, también los otros periodistas del Capitolio.

Meca negó con la cabeza con efusividad- Pero ninguno sabe que estás entre los diez primeros en la lista negra del presidente Snow.

Madge la miró con la boca parcialmente abierta, sorprendida por ese dato de información. No debería sorprenderle y aún así, aún no acababa de comprender cómo había llegado a aquella situación. En ese momento, mirando el extrañamente emocionado rostro de Meca, Madge supo que el presidente Snow no le permitiría vivir si ganaba la apuesta.

Meca se acercó con largas zancadas a ella- Y eso te convierte en la amiga que he estado buscando. Necesito a alguien que no tenga nada que perder- Meca le cogió de las manos, sonriendo ampliamente, como si sus palabras tuvieran sentido. Meca malinterpretó la incomodidad de Madge y añadió- No te preocupes, me he asegurado de que tu casa no está siendo vigilada por el Capitolio. Yo siempre me muevo con la más exhaustiva cautela.

Madge intentó separarse pero Meca le sujetaba las manos con firmeza- No te entiendo- murmuró Madge.

- ¡Yo también quiero derrocar al gobierno!- exclamó Meca, con una emoción que no correspondía a la proclamación que acababa de hacer.

Madge consiguió separarse de Meca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, mirándole con las cejas fruncidas. ¿Era una broma? ¿Estaba el presidente Snow intentando engañarla? ¿Era Meca una herramienta más del gobierno para vigilarla? En ese caso, podrían haber utilizado a alguien menos peculiar, que transmitiera más confianza.

- Espera ¿Eras tú quién me perseguía?- preguntó Madge, recordando la última vez que Gale la había acompañado a casa. Habían pasado ya días desde aquella noche.

Meca abrió la boca, la cerró y volvió a abrirla- Iba a decir que ése no es mi estilo aunque lo es, es completamente mi estilo- Meca meneó la cabeza- Aunque en este caso no me ha sido necesario vigilarte. Quiero decir, vivo en tu casa ¿Por qué iba a perseguirte? En realidad…

Unas voces anunciaron el regreso del resto de los habitantes del Capitolio, haciendo que Meca guardara silencio.

- Deberíamos hablar en otro momento- murmuró Meca.

Madge se encontró a sí misma asintiendo, aunque no sabía si quería saber realmente qué planeaba Meca, quién era ella y por qué quería derrocar al gobierno, si es que era verdad.

* * *

- ¿Estás buscando a alguien?- preguntó Thom, con una sonrisa pícara.

Gale gruñó y se metió una cuchara de estafado en la boca, teniendo así una excusa para no responder. El comedor estaba repleto de alumnos hambrientos después de las largas clases, pero la mesa en la que se sentaba Madge estaba vacía. Tampoco se encontraba en la fila para pedir el almuerzo. Había pasado una semana desde que la había acompañado a casa, la había visto todos los días en el comedor o en los pasillos, desde la distancia. Hoy era la primera vez en el que no había rastro de ella. ¿Y si aquel que le había perseguido había dado con ella? ¿Y si le había hecho algún daño?

Gale meneó la cabeza. Su pesimismo siempre le obligaba a recrear en su mente los escenarios más terribles. Le gustaría tener la certeza de que ella se encontraba bien, a salvo en algún punto del colegio, pero cada vez que recordaba aquel paseo, un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de él. Madge no se había mostrado en absoluto sorprendida cuando Gale le había dicho que alguien los perseguía, había asumido que la perseguían concretamente a ella y no había parecido aterrada. Incluso había intentado protegerle, colocándose delante de él y después, exigiéndole que volviera a casa.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

- La princesa y el cazador, todo un tópico- murmuró Thom a su lado.

- No digas estupideces.

- Te he visto observándola durante toda esta semana, Gale- dijo Thom, manteniendo su sonrisa- Además, te empeñaste en acompañarla tú. Normalmente no eres tan caballeroso. ¿Te gusta ella?

Gale meneó la cabeza, negando con efusividad- ¿Te gusta a ti? Parecías muy interesado en acompañarla.

- Por supuesto, a mí me gustan todas las mujeres- dijo Thom, encogiéndose de hombros- Me cayó bien, además.

Gale puso los ojos en blancos. Por supuesto que le cayó bien, Gale no conocía a nadie más educado y complaciente que Madge Undersee. Exceptuando en aquellas ocasiones en las que ella había decidido que la hostilidad de Gale había llegado demasiado lejos.

Gale intentó mantener su mirada fija en su plato para asegurarse de que ahí terminaba el interrogatorio de Thom, pero se sentía incapaz. Necesitaba verla y asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. ¿En qué problemas se había metido Madge? Siempre se había imaginado que la hija del alcalde vivía una cómoda pero aburrida vida. De repente, se enteraba de que ser perseguida no resultaba una inesperada sorpresa para Madge Undersee. ¿Quién la perseguía? ¿Con qué intenciones? ¿Por qué Madge no tenía miedo? Quería darle respuestas a todas esas preguntas pero su orgullo le impedía preguntárselas directamente a Madge. Gale volvió a mirar con atención a su alrededor, se arrepentía de no haberle exigido a Madge que le explicara por qué la estaban persiguiendo pero entonces, le había importado más fingir indiferencia.

Madge apareció por la puerta del comedor y Gale lanzó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

* * *

_Tenía que hacer algo_

Madge miró el almacén donde se ubicaba el Quemador con cierto aire resolutivo. Esta vez le resultaba algo más intimidante de lo que le había parecido cuando fue con Katniss. Aquel día parecía haberse quedado en un día muy lejano. Madge se adentró en la muchedumbre, esta vez no llevaba ningún bolso consigo. Sólo había venido a observar y a preguntar. Quería saber qué se vendía allí y cómo se hacían los trueques. En definitiva, quería familiarizarse con el mercado negro.

Había atravesado ya dos galerías con improvisados puestos de ropa, comida y trastos viejos cuando Madge se dio cuenta de que un agente de la paz le seguía. Lo hacía con bastante disimulo pero Madge había estado muy atenta de todo lo que le rodeaba desde que Gale le había dicho que la estaban vigilando. El agente de la paz había estado en uno de los puestos de la entrada del Quemador, luego había vuelto a verlo junto a Sae la Grasienta, también en el puesto de zapatos de segunda mano y ahora, de nuevo, se encontraba frente a ella. Las coincidencias no existían, era una realidad de la que Madge se había convencido en los últimos meses.

Un escalofrío de miedo le azotó. Se sintió tan asustada y paranoica como el año pasado, cuando aún creía que el presidente Snow quería matarla. La sensación le resultó como una memoria que nunca la había abandonado del todo. Madge tomó aire y se apresuró entre la muchedumbre, alzó la cabeza para comprobar si la seguía. Como había temido, el agente de la paz seguía su misma dirección, con zancadas cada vez más largas.

Madge aligeró su paso, reprimiendo las ganas de salir corriendo. Había demasiada gente para una escapada cómoda pero, con un poco de suerte, la muchedumbre conseguiría despistar al agente de la paz. Madge escuchó las quejas de la gente a la que empujaba en su intento de perderse entre ellos. Giró su cabeza una vez más, cada vez estaba más cerca.

El impoluto uniforme blanco nunca le había parecido tan aterrador.

* * *

¿Qué os parece?

A) Meca: Un personaje algo complicado de escribir. ¿Os fiáis de ella?

B) Gale está comenzando a descubrir que algo raro pasa con Madge. ¿Queréis que descubra la verdad?

C) ¿Por qué está siguiendo a Madge un agente de la paz?

Me encantaría escuchar vuestras opiniones. ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo, nos leemos pronto!


	7. La canción del pueblo

**Ugh, muy tarde, lo sé... pero ya estoy aquí. Le echo las culpas a las vacaciones de Navidad, que acabaron el día 7 y luego con la reincorporación a la rutina normal no he tenido tiempo de sentarme a escribir. No tengo mucho más que decir, sólo gracias a todos los lectores, especialmente a los que me habéis dejado reviews. **

**En la nota de autor después del capítulo, he añadido algunos detalles sobre este capítulo, así que echadles un ojo. **

_**LUZ NEGRA**_

**7. La canción del pueblo**

En cuanto abrió los ojos, parpadeó molesta pora la repentina claridad. Lo primero que vio sobre su cabeza fue una lámpara colgante que iluminaba la sala. Estaba tumbada sobre algo mullido, un sofá seguramente. Le dolía la sien, sobre la ceja. Intentó recordar qué había ocurrido pero un leve mareo impedía que se concentrara en sus memorias. Se incorporó con lentitud, intentando evitar que su mareo se multiplicara.

Su vista se había acostumbrado a la claridad de aquel salón desconocido y en cuanto se irguió, pudo reconocer en el sofá de enfrente al agente de la paz que la había perseguido a través del Quemador. Estaba demasiado cansada incluso para sentir miedo, así que no movió ningún músculo, fijando su vista en el agente de la paz. Se llevó una mano a la frente y cuando la retiró, vio en sus dedos manchas de sangre.

- La bella durmiente por fin se ha despertado- comentó el agente de la paz. No tenía colocado el casco así que Madge pudo ver sus facciones bien definidas, sus ojos claros y su reluciente cabello pelirrojo.

Lo reconoció como uno de los agentes de la paz más jóvenes del Distrito 12, aunque no conocía su carácter. No estaba segura de si era violento o compasivo, pero la herida de su frente podía darle indicaciones de su personalidad.

- ¿Qué me has hecho?- preguntó Madge con voz débil.

- ¿Yo?- preguntó el agente de la paz, señalándose a sí mismo como un niño pequeño que se sentía acusado- Eso ha sido todo tu culpa. Te tropezaste mientras corrías... cuando yo sólo pretendía hablar contigo.

Madge lanzó un bufido incrédulo, no porque no creyera que se había tropezado sino porque dudaba que la intención del agente de la paz fuera una amena conversación.

- Es una herida superficial, estarás bien- dijo el agente de la paz, su voz algo más suave. Se levantó repentinamente de su sitio y Madge se echó atrás en un impulso, pegando su espalda contra el cojín del sofá que ocupaba. El agente de la paz le ofreció su mano para que se la estrechara- Me llamo Darius.

Madge estrechó su mano- No voy a decirte mi nombre, supongo que ya lo sabes, puesto que me estabas persiguiendo- dijo Madge con tono acusador. Darius se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- ¿Se ha cansado ya el presidente Snow de jugar?

Darius meneó con la cabeza- Él nunca se cansa de los juegos. Pero no estoy aquí por él, aunque comprendo tu confusión- dijo señalando su uniforme blanco- Te buscaba por petición de Haymitch.

- ¿Haymitch?- preguntó Madge, sorprendida.

Darius asintió- Estoy de tu lado, Madge Undersee. Aunque te agradecería que guardaras ese secreto. Haymitch es el único que está al tanto de mis verdaderas lealtades.

Madge asintió lentamente, su boca aún parcialmente abierta por la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué me perseguías?- preguntó Madge.

- Haymitch me pidió que te vigilara, está preocupado por ti.

- Debería estar preocupado por Katniss y Peeta.

- También se preocupa por ellos… pero ellos no pueden escapar. Tú, sin embargo…

- No voy a ir a ningún lado- murmuró Madge- Ellos me necesitan.

Darius meneó la cabeza- No seas ingenua. ¿Qué puedes hacer desde aquí para ayudarles? El presidente Snow nunca juega limpio, él es el único vencedor posible. Tus amigos ya están interpretando por ti esa historia de amor, tienen más patrocinadores de los que necesitan. No me mal interpretes, creo que fue muy buena idea... pero no es suficiente para cambiar las reglas del juego. Si quieres vivir, tienes que huir.

- ¿Huir a dónde?

- En un primer momento al bosque, hasta que seas capaz de llegar a uno de los distritos.

- Yo no sé sobrevivir en el bosque.

- Afortunadamente para ti, yo sí- dijo Darius con una sonrisa orgullosa- Te enseñaré todo lo que necesites.

Madge suspiró. La impotencia se había convertido en un malestar constante dentro de ella. En cuanto habían comenzando los juegos se había dado cuenta de que no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Peeta y a Katniss. Había ido al Quemador con la intención de encontrar algún comprador interesado en sus posesiones de valor, sus vestidos y sus zapatos con la intención de donar el dinero que consiguiera para Katniss y Peeta. Sabía, sin embargo, que aunque el dinero ayudaba, no garantizaría la supervivencia de alguno de sus amigos. La historia de amor había dados sus frutos y Madge sabía que ambos tenían ya suficientes patrocinadores, ahora sólo necesitarían un poco de suerte. El juego que le había propuesto el presidente Snow la dejaba en una evidente desventaja y Madge no se sorprendía de su juego sucio. Katniss había luchado contra la sed, llamaradas de fuego y más recientemente, abejas mutantes. El presidente Snow podía hacer que ocurrieran desgracias dentro de la arena y Madge no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Madge tenía la esperanza de que Katniss o Peeta regresaran a casa pero era consciente que eso no garantizaba su propia supervivencia.

- Aún no he decidido si puedo confiar en ti- murmuró Madge. Tendría que hablar con Haymitch para asegurarse de que Darius realmente estaba de su parte- Demasiada casualidad que me salgan tantos aliados de debajo de las piedras- murmuró Madge, recordando la extraña presentación de la periodista que se hacía llamar Meca.

Darius frunció las cejas- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién más?

- Prefiero no decir nada.

Darius asintió- Espero que tengas la misma consideración conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- He oído que te cuesta mucho no revelarle tus secretos al presidente.

Madge evitó poner los ojos en blanco ante la burla- Huiré, pero cuando terminen los juegos.

Darius se encogió de hombros- Perfecto. Así tendré tiempo suficiente para entrenarte.

* * *

Un agente de la paz y una periodista del Capitolio querían ayudarla. Resultaba ridículo, una casualidad de aquellas que Madge se había prometido a sí misma no creer. No quería ser ingenua puesto que ese rasgo de su carácter ya le había ocasionado demasiados problemas. Sin embargo, no podía encontrar la lógica de por qué el presidente Snow intentaría que un agente de la paz y una periodista se ganaran su confianza. ¿Por qué iba a tomarse tantas molestias cuando era tan sencillo matarla?

Una vez más, no tenía nada que perder y aunque había decidido actuar con cautela, comprendía que confiar en Darius le daría oportunidades de sobrevivir. Era extraño cómo se había acostumbrado al miedo y a la incertidumbre. La periodista, por supuesto, era una cuestión muy diferente. Su carácter resultaba demasiado peculiar y Madge esperaría a tener una conversación más larga con ella para decidir si era de confianza.

En estos instantes, mientras meditaba en quién podía confiar, estaba sacando de su armario la mayoría de sus vestidos. Algunos de ellos sólo los había usado una vez. Los colocó junto a otra bolsa que contenía rebecas, diademas, zapatillas y todo tipo de prendas de las que podía prescindir. Tanto si huía como si perdía el juego, ninguna de esas prendas le serviría.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Madge?- preguntó su padre, desde la puerta, mirando confuso las bolsas.

Madge se quedó paralizada, como una niña a la que le acababan de pillar haciendo alguna travesura. La mirada de su padre era más confusa que furiosa y Madge sintió repentinamente el peso de todos sus secretos. Estaba cansada de todo así que decidió darle la verdad menos dolorosa.

- No necesito tantos vestidos- dijo meneando la cabeza- Voy a venderlos, y le daré el dinero que consiga a Haymitch para que ayude a Katniss y a Peeta- Madge miró con determinación a su padre, retándole con la mirada a que se lo prohibiera.

Para sorpresa de Madge, su padre suspiró y asintió con la cabeza- Tengo algunas corbatas y chaquetas mías que podrías vender también.

- ¿En serio?

- Si con eso puedo salvar a uno de tus amigos y evitarte ese dolor, entonces, por supuesto- dijo su padre, mirándole con ternura.

Madge se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y su padre le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza. Ambos sabían que el dolor era inevitable puesto que sólo uno regresaría de los juegos del hambre. El alcalde tenía la esperanza de que perder a un amigo sería menos doloroso que perder a dos y con esa convicción, le cedió a su hija algunas prendas de valor. Él desconocía que la vida de su hija también estaba en juego.

Aún abrazados, Madge susurró un "gracias" e intentó controlar las ganas de llorar.

* * *

El calor del verano había quedado ya muy atrás, lo que resultaba un amargo recordatorio del paso del tiempo y cómo los juegos continuaban su curso. Katniss y Peeta continuaban vivos, después de haber sufrido las picaduras de unas abejas mutantes. Sin embargo, Peeta estaba herido y Madge temía que no duraría mucho tiempo sin ayuda. Madge no sabía por qué Haymitch no le había enviado ninguna cura ¿Disponían de menos patrocinadores de los que ella creía? Siempre que llamaba a Haymitch para preguntárselo, él respondía con un brusco: "Eso es asunto mío, pequeña". Madge aligeró su paso, descendiendo las escaleras de su casa. Desde allí podía escuchar las voces de los periodistas que desayunaban en la cocina.

Para salir de su casa, tenía que pasar por la puerta de la cocina. Afortunadamente, los periodistas estaban demasiado ocupados llenando sus estómagos como para hacer caso a las pisadas de Madge. Cuando se acercó a la entrada de la cocina, vio a Meca apoyada contra el quicio de la puerta. Debido a su pelo rosa, podría reconocerla incluso en la distancia. Esta vez estaba vestida con un vestido amarillo, con grandes hombreras y la falda de vuelo. Un vestido que fácilmente podría haber usado Effie Trinket. Quizás fuera la ropa, tan propia del Capitolio, lo que incapacitaba a Madge para fiarse de ella. Además, por supuesto, de su inusual carácter.

Aún así, Madge caminó más despacio cuando paso frente a ella y se detuvo al ver que Meca se acercaba a ella con pasos firmes. La periodista no dijo nada, le mostró una sonrisa demasiado amplia, como aquella de un payaso, y le colocó algo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Madge. Asintió con la cabeza y regresó a la cocina, sin decir palabra. Madge parpadeó confusa, aún detenida en medio del pasillo. Recuperó el paso, colocándose las pesadas bolsas de basura, que contenían las ropas que pretendía vender, sobre el hombro y salió de su casa. En cuanto cerró la puerta a su espalda, dejó las bolsas sobre el suelo, a ambos lados, y metió la mano en su bolsillo para comprobar qué había guardado ahí Meca.

Era una nota escrita que decía: "_Mañana a las 20.00, junto a los límites del distrito, detrás de tu casa. No tolero la impuntualidad. Allí podremos conversar sin que nadie nos oiga"_

Madge asintió con la cabeza, como si la periodista estuviera frente a ella pidiéndole una respuesta. No le resultó sorprende aquella nota puesto que sabía que aquella conversación estaba pendiente. Madge volvió a colocarse la nota en su bolsillo derecho y cogió las dos bolsas para continuar su camino.

Había decidido que le entregaría a la Señora Everdeen aquellas bolsas para que ella misma las vendiera en el Quemador. Aquellos que frecuentaban el mercado negro no se fiaban de la hija del alcalde, pero sí de cualquier habitante de la Veta. Madge, además, se avergonzaba de que no les había hecho ninguna visita a la madre y la hermana de Katniss. Supuso que era mejor tarde que nunca. Afortunadamente, Katniss se encontraba tan bien como podía alguien estar en los juegos del hambre, así que el humor en la casa Everdeen no debía ser muy negativo.

* * *

Gale dejó las dos ardillas sobre la encimera de la casa de la Señora Everdeen. Ella le ofreció un débil "gracias" sin apartar del todo la mirada del televisor. Allí la televisión siempre estaba encendida, lo que resultaba comprensible. Gale se giró sobre sí mismo para prestar también atención a los juegos del hambre. Katniss se estaba despertando en compañía de la chica del distrito 11, que le había curado las picaduras de las abejas durante la noche.

- ¡Katniss ha hecho una aliada!- exclamó Prim, girándose para mirar a Gale que sólo se atrevió a asentir.

Aquel era el tipo de noticias que, en un principio, parecían muy buenas pero con el tiempo se convertían en una pesadilla. ¿Qué haría Katniss si ambas sobrevivían hasta el final? ¿Sería capaz de acabar con la vida de aquella pequeña? Gale sabía la respuesta: No. Katniss sería incapaz de matar a una niña de 12 años.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron de sus pésimos pensamientos. La Señora Everdeen se levantó de su silla con parsimonia y abrió la puerta, su expresión siempre triste, sin preocuparse por enmascararla delante de visitantes o incluso periodistas. Gale sabía que los periodistas no tardarían en llegar para hacerle miles de preguntas insensibles, frunció el ceño, preparándose para la desagradable presencia de los del Capitolio. Para sorpresa suya, detrás de la puerta no había nadie del Capitolio, sino Madge Undersee.

Al menos estaba viva. Gale aún no había descubierto en qué problemas estaba involucrada la hija del alcalde, pero los últimos días se había comportado con naturalidad, de modo que había olvidado sus sospechas. Verla enfrente suya, sin embargo, siempre despertaba sus dudas.

- Buenos días, Señora Everdeen. Disculpe las molestias- murmuró Madge, sus mejillas rosadas por la timidez y quizás por el esfuerzo de cargar con dos bolsas negras que parecían pesadas.

Gale no podía ver el rostro de la Señora Everdeen, pero su postura se había vuelto más rígida que de costumbre. Madge, frente a ella, lanzó un sonoro suspiro.

- ¿Cómo está tu madre?- preguntó la Señora Everdeen con voz débil.

- En cama, como la mayoría de los días- respondió Madge- Le gustaría una visita suya.

Madge miró a la Señora Everdeen con ojos tristes, como si estuviera preparándose para el rechazo. Su expresión se convirtió en sorpresa cuando la Señora Everdeen respondió que le gustaría visitarla. Madge asintió con la cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. La Señora Everdeen se echó a un lado, para dejarle pasar.

- Buenos días- dijo Madge, dirigiéndose a Prim y a Gale. Se sorprendió al ver a Gale frente a ella pero su rostro se volvió neutro en un instante. Prim respondió al saludo con una sonrisa y unos optimistas "buenos días"- ¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Madge con inseguridad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la televisión.

- Ahora tiene a alguien que cubra sus espaldas- dijo Prim con una radiante sonrisa.

Gale dudaba que una niña de doce años pudiera hacer mucho por proteger a Katniss. Seguramente sería al contrario, Katniss adoptaría el rol de protectora. Ella no necesitaba nada que la distrajera. Sin embargo, si no hubiera sido por los cuidados de Rue, Katniss estaría en un estado de salud deplorable en estos momentos así que Gale sintió una pequeña oleada de gratitud por la chica del distrito 11.

- He venido a daros esto- dijo Madge, dejando las bolsas sobre el suelo. La Señora Everdeen se acercó para ver qué contenían. Gale sentía también curiosidad pero no quería revelarla, así que se quedo detenido donde estaba. Era consciente de que parecía una estatua puesto que no se había movido desde que había entrado Madge y sólo había asentido como saludo. Madge se aclaró la garganta para decir- Son algunas prendas, complementos y zapatos para que los vendáis en el Quemador. A mí no me comprarían nada allí… El dinero es para Katniss.

- Y para Peeta- añadió Gale, su voz con un tono acusador que realmente no había pretendido. Sin embargo, Madge no se acobardó y asintió con la cabeza.

- Si no es molestia.

Prim se había levantado, colocándose junto a su madre para ver qué había dentro de las bolsas. Al levantarse dejó caer la manta con la que se había estado abrigando en el sofá y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ante el cambio de temperatura. Era un día muy frío.

- Hay muchos vestidos- murmuró Prim, contenta.

Madge se había quedado en silencio, inmersa en sus pensamientos desde que Prim se había levantado del sofá. Asintió con la mirada ausente.

- No los voy a necesitar- dijo en un murmullo.

- ¿No vas a necesitar vestirte?- preguntó Gale, alzando una ceja.

- Tengo más- respondió Madge, recuperando la determinación de su mirada. De repente, se quitó su propia chaqueta con rapidez y se la tendió a Prim- Ésta es para ti. Puedes quedártela, es un regalo.

Gale bufó, odiaba la caridad. Prim, sin embargo, miraba la bonita chaqueta con los ojos muy abiertos. Extendió la mano para aceptarla y miró a su madre con ojos dudosos. La Señora Everdeen aún estaba rebuscando dentro de las bolsas, sin hacer caso al intercambio de su hija y Madge.

- Gracias- dijo Prim, aceptando la chaqueta. Gale pudo ver cómo algo caía desde el bolsillo de la chaqueta en el intercambio de manos. Parecía una pequeña nota blanca que aterrizó junto a los pies de Prim.

- Sí, muchas gracias- dijo la Señora Everdeen, levantando la mirada de las bolsas de ropa.

Madge asintió con la cabeza- Me tengo que ir- dijo Madge. El vestido que llevaba era de una tela gruesa, que la protegería del frío a pesar de que ya no llevaba chaqueta. Madge no esperó ninguna respuesta y se giró con brusquedad.

- Madge…- dijo la Señora Everdeen, el tono de su voz vacilaba- Te pareces mucho a…

Madge sonrió- Lo sé- la interrumpió.

Con ese extraño intercambio de palabras, que Gale no fue capaz de comprender, Madge se apresuró por el camino que llevaba de vuelta a su casa.

* * *

La ausencia del peso de las bolsas de ropa le permitía andar más rápido. Madge aún estaba algo conmocionada por la expresión perdida del rostro de la Señora Everdeen. Su madre le había hablado de ella en varias ocasiones, estando lúcida o cuando creía que su hija era Maysilee. La Señora Everdeen, durante sus años de adolescencia, había sido amiga de su madre y su tía. Los juegos del hambre, como de costumbre, lo habían cambiado todo.

- Había un tiempo en que creíamos que éramos inseparables- le había dicho una vez su madre, entre sus sábanas, cuando la fiebre la mantenía débil pero no callada- No sólo Maysilee y yo, sino también Paula. Cuando teníamos diez años intercambiamos pulseras de amistad y con eso pensábamos que estaríamos juntas para siempre.

Madge recordaba aquella tarde, tres años atrás, con todo detalle puesto que su madre, aunque convaleciente, parecía mantener todas sus memorias intactas y la había reconocido al instante. No parecía enferma, sólo adormilada.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Madge, su voz agrietada. En cierto modo envidiaba a su madre, porque una vez había tenido amigas aunque las hubiera perdido. Madge tenía la sensación de que eso era mucho mejor que no haber tenido amigos jamás. Aunque ahora, con Katniss y Peeta en los juegos, temía que su impresión había sido muy equivocada. La pérdida siempre era peor. Sintió una punzada de compasión hacia su madre y el dolor que había supuesto la pérdida de Maysilee y sus consecuencias.

- Los juegos del hambre, por supuesto. Mayselee de repente no estaba entre nosotras. Intentamos seguir siendo amigas, Paula y yo, pero ella se fue distanciando. Cuando me veía a mí, veía a Maysilee. Sentía su ausencia aún más porque de repente éramos dos, no tres. Su fantasma nos acompañaba a todos lados- Marianne suspiró- No la culpo, yo odiaba los espejos. Odiaba verme reflejada en ellos. La entiendo.

Madge recordaba perfectamente el dolor que le había provocado aquellas palabras porque, ahora el espejo de su madre era ella misma. Madge era la viva imagen de su madre y por tanto, también de Mayselee. Aún así, Madge jamás había sentido que su madre la quisiera menos por ello o rehusara mirarle a la cara y ésa resultaba una valentía y una fuerza de espíritu muy diferente a la usual. Todo el mundo consideraba a Marianne Undersee como una mujer frágil debido a su enfermedad pero Madge se dio cuenta en aquel instante de que nunca había conocido a nadie más fuerte que ella. La admiraba por ello.

Madge se detuvo de repente, como si sus recuerdos necesitaran toda su atención y no pudiera seguir pensando si corría.

- Después se casó con el Señor Everdeen y parecía feliz de nuevo, así que decidí no volver a acercarme a ella. Creyó que yo estaba en contra de su matrimonio con alguien de la Veta y le permití que creyera eso- dijo la voz de su madre, dentro de su cabeza, en sus recuerdos.

Madge suspiró, paralizada en el camino que conectaba la Veta con las casas de los vencedores y la suya propia. En aquel momento odió los juegos con una fuerza renovada, por todo el daño que habían provocado y todo el daño que aún provocarían en los años que aún quedaban. ¿Cuándo terminaría todas estas injusticias? Madge sintió un escalofrío al imaginarse que el terror de Panem sería eterno y el genocidio de los niños se iría multiplicando, año tras año, sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerlo.

Si Katniss y Peeta perdían en los juegos del hambre, ella también moriría y Paula Everdeen y Marianne Undersee perderían a una hija además de aquella amiga cuyo fantasma aún les acompañaba. Por un momento, Madge se despertó de la apatía que había aparecido cuando su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al miedo y sintió realmente terror por su destino.

Unas voces ruidosas la sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Levantó la cabeza y vio al grupo de periodistas del Capitolio, cargados con sus cámaras, micrófonos, cuadernos y bolígrafos. Madge pudo reconocer a Meca entre ellos, cargando un pequeño cuaderno y un bolígrafo de color rosa. Su pelo rosa pasaba desapercibido en aquel grupo colorido, que parecía un arco iris ambulante. Se dirigían a la casa de Katniss, sin ninguna duda. Madge se giró sobre sí misma y se sorprendió al ver la entrada de la Veta a mucha menos distancias de la que ella había creído. Luchó por controlar las ganas de retirarse a su casa para disfrutar de la calma producida por la ausencia de los "invitados". Aquellos periodistas, sin embargo, eran su único enlace con el Capitolio y todo lo que ocurría dentro de los juegos, así que finalmente decidió seguirlos de cerca.

El grupo llegó a la casa de Katniss en el momento en el que Gale salía de allí. Lanzó su severa mirada contra los periodistas, que ni se percataron de la hostilidad que desprendía. La Señora Everdeen estaba bajo el quicio de la puerta abierta. Madge no podía escuchar desde su posición qué decía, pero según su lenguaje corporal, estaba agradeciéndole a Gale la visita y la comida. Su mirada se enfrió en un instante al reconocer a los periodistas y un sonrisa forzada se abrió camino en su rostro. En cuestión de segundos la Señora Everdeen estaba siendo entrevistada. Sus respuestas eran cortas y poco jugosas, era evidente que los periodistas estaban perdiendo interés en sus respuestas.

Madge pudo ver a Gale, apoyado contra la fachada de la casa de Katniss. Miraba con odio hacia los periodistas, una mirada intensa que jamás había esgrimido contra ella. Ella no era la única que se había percatado de la presencia del joven, puesto que dos periodistas estaban murmurando entre ellos y señalando a Gale. Según las palabras que Madge pudo escuchar, ambos discutían si entrevistar a Gale o no. Discutían en voz alta, sin preocuparse porque alguien los escuchara, ya fuera Gale, Madge o los otros periodistas.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó Meca, apareciendo repentinamente junto a Madge.

- Es Gale- respondió Madge- El mejor amigo de Katniss.

- Es demasiado guapo para ser sólo un amigo- dijo Meca. Madge no supo cómo responder a eso y se encogió de hombros- Él debería ser un primo. Deberías hacer algo sobre eso.

Madge se rió- Eso no está en mi poder, exactamente- pero al levantar la cabeza. Meca sonreía con cierta fascinación, como si aquel giro de los acontecimientos le resultara divertido. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa también indicaba que sus palabras no habían sido bromistas sino que creía en ellas.

- Es como Lancelot. Lo suficiente guapo como para estropear cualquier historia de amor- murmuró Meca.

Madge pestañeó, más confusa por la forma en la que se expresaba Meca que por el contenido de sus palabras. Antes de que ningún periodista decidiera acercarse a entrevistar a Gale, Madge se dirigió a él con largas zancadas. Tiró de su brazo para apartarlo de la escena, con más brusquedad de la que ella había pretendido. Gale le miró notablemente sorprendido aunque Madge no estaba segura si su sorpresa se debía a su brusquedad o al simple hecho de que lo hubiera tocado sin timidez.

- Eres su primo- dijo Madge, podía ver de reojo cómo los periodistas habían comenzado a caminar en su dirección. No tenía tiempo para largas explicaciones- Eres el primo de Katniss, si te preguntan los periodistas.

- Yo no soy…

- Da igual, ellos tienen que creer que sí. Es por el bien de Katniss- dijo Madge, los periodistas estaban ya a muy poca distancia de ellos. No convenía que la escucharan así que Madge se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo antes de suplicar- Por favor.

Los periodistas había llegado junto a ellos, pero Gale seguía mirándola intensamente. Su natural fruncido de cejas ensombreciendo sus ojos grises. Madge tragó saliva, el nerviosismo agitándola desde dentro. "_Por favor, por favor, por favor" _gritaba su mirada.

- Acabas de salir de la casa de los Everdeen. ¿Eres amigo de Katniss?- El periodista mayor preguntó, sin importarle si estaba interrumpiendo alguna conversación privada.

Gale apartó su mirada de Madge para atender al periodista, su voz salió dubitativa de su garganta pero sus palabras fueron claras- De hecho, soy su primo.

Madge sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba aliviado, si no hubiera temido levantar sospechas sobre aquella mentira, hubiera suspirado sonoramente.

* * *

Madge colgó el teléfono, sintiéndose algo más ligera que cuando había marcado el número de Haymitch. Él había confirmado la historia de Darius, estaba de su parte. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había deseado que esa noticia fuera verdadera hasta ese momento.

Su padre siempre había dicho que ella era demasiado confiada. Quizás tuviera razón pero en aquellos momentos su necesidad de tener aliados, alguien con quién poder discutir su precaria situación, era mayor que su miedo a cualquier tipo de traición. Las dos únicas personas que tenían su total confianza estaban demasiado lejos de ella, así que Madge había decidido extender esa confianza hacia Darius. Aunque fuera simplemente porque Haymitch había hablado a su favor. Si Haymitch, que era por naturaleza mucho más desconfiado que ella, consideraba que Darius estaba de su parte ¿Por qué iba a dudarlo ella?

Necesitaba aliados, necesitaba amigos. Ahora más que nunca.

Esos pensamientos la llevaron a la entrada de la casa de Darius. Vestido con unos vaqueros y un jersey gris, resultaba mucho menos amenazante que con el uniforme blanco. Llevaba colocado un delantal con dibujos de frutas, que le daba un aspecto cómico.

- ¿Significa esta visita que confías en mí?- preguntó Darius, después de dejarla pasar y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. En una de sus manos llevaba una gran cuchara de madera. Madge se encogió de hombros como respuesta, sabiendo que su presencia allí ya hablaba por sí sola- Estoy preparando salsa de tomate ¿quieres?

- No tengo hambre- respondió Madge. Darius se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la cocina, Madge le siguió de cerca.

- No sé si _esto_ es muy inteligente- murmuró Darius, introduciendo la cuchara de madera en la olla con salsa de tomate y comenzando a remover, sin mirar a Madge- Que vengas a visitarme, me refiero. Al fin y al cabo, tú eres una amenaza para el gobierno de Panem y yo soy, en apariencia, un defensor de dicho gobierno. Que me relacionen contigo podría ser peligroso para mí.

Madge no pudo evitar bufar. Años atrás no era más que Madge, la hija del alcalde, tímida e inofensiva. Ahora, años después, era considerada una rebelde cuya compañía podría resultar peligrosa para un agente de la paz. Resultaba cómico y amargo al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Os ha dado algún tipo de orden relacionada conmigo el Capitolio?- preguntó Madge. Según Meca, ella constaba entre los diez primeros de la lista negra del presidente pero Madge dudaba que Snow compartiera esa información con todos los agentes de la paz. Aún así, no sería sorprendente que hubiera ordenado a aquellos instalados en el distrito 12 que la vigilaran.

- Nos ordenó que registráramos tu habitación y nos lleváramos todo lo que resultara sospechoso- respondió Darius- Pero eso tú ya lo sabes.

Madge asintió. De esa forma habían robado el cuaderno y el resto de las posesiones de Maysilee Donner. Ése había sido el verdadero comienzo de aquella pesadilla. Ahora comprendía cómo se había enterado Haymitch de la existencia del cuaderno rojo, seguramente Darius se lo había comentado.

- No recibimos más órdenes sobre ti, el resto de los agentes de la paz, incluido Cray, piensan que fue una pista falsa, que nada de lo que encontramos resultaba de interés para el presidente.

Igual que sus padres. Madge suspiró, aliviada por aquella información. No le hubiera resultado sorprendente que el presidente hubiera ordenado matarla en cuanto terminaran los juegos, con independencia del resultado. De hecho, resultaba casi extraño que no la vigilaban.

- ¿No me vigilan?- preguntó Madge, su sorpresa evidente en su tono.

Darius sonrió- Sólo yo… pero sólo porque estaba buscando el mejor momento de presentarme, como me pidió Haymitch, ya te lo dije. Supongo que el presidente Snow no lo considera necesario, tu pequeña rebeldía ha llamado su atención, sin duda, pero dudo que realmente crea que puedes hacer daño a su dictadura. No eres más que una niña de 16 años.

Madge estaba de acuerdo con aquella definición y no se sintió ofendida- Y él un viejo aburrido.

Darius se rió, repentinamente. La intención de Madge no había sido hacerle reír- Una descripción demasiado simplista pero no puedo decir que no esté de acuerdo, especialmente porque es su aburrimiento lo que le ha movido a visitarte y a ofrecerte ese estúpido trato. Afortunadamente para ti, no piensa que seas una amenaza lo suficiente grande como para gastar medidas de vigilancia en ti o ordenar a un grupo de agentes de la paz que te siga.

- Afortunadamente- repitió Madge, aunque realmente no se sentía tan afortunada. Miró alrededor, a las paredes y las esquinas- ¿Y esta casa no la vigilan?

Darius probó su salsa de tomate antes de responder- Estamos en el olvidado distrito 12. Nuestras míseras vidas no le importan mucho al presidente, no cree que podamos hacer nada que pueda hacerle daño.

Madge estuvo tentada de repetir: "afortunadamente" pero se contuvo, decidiendo que aquella expresión ya estaba implícita en su conversación.

- La escasa vigilancia te facilitará tu huida- dijo Darius, una sonrisa en sus labios.

A pesar de que parecía que ésa sería su única forma de sobrevivir a los caprichos del presidente, Madge no quería ni pensar en ello. Abandonar su familia y el distrito 12, que era el único lugar al que había llamado hogar, parecía más una sentencia de muerte que la salvación. Además, era consciente que por el momento el plan de huida, aunque parecía inevitable, no resultaba infalible y cualquier paso en falso podría terminar en su muerte. Madge tragó saliva, mirara a donde mirara, la muerte parecía perseguirle, a suficiente distancia como para no agobiarla, pero siempre en su compañía.

- No he venido a hablar de eso- respondió Madge de forma cortante. Darius alzó una ceja, curioso- Hay una periodista del Capitolio que dice estar de mi parte. Quiere derrocar el gobierno, palabras textuales.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Darius le hizo ver a Madge que él no se había esperado una declaración como aquella. Darius borró en un instante la expresión de sorpresa y mostró una sonrisa burlona.

- Así que ésa era la otra aliada que te había salido de debajo de las piedras- comentó Darius. Madge se encogió de hombros, como única respuesta- Parece no andarse con tonterías, va al grano.

- No sé si es digna de confianza. Es… rara- comentó Madge, sin poder encontrar otro adjetivo mejor- Quiere que hablemos en privado.

- ¿Es rara?- dijo Darius entre risas- Si es del Capitolio, por supuesto.

- Quiere que me encuentre con ella. ¿Puede ser una trampa?- preguntó Madge. Esa breve pregunta había sido la única razón de su visita.

- Es posible, aunque lo veo poco probable. Esto sólo acaba de empezar, Madge- comentó Darius- No te matará, si es lo que temes, el presidente te dejó bastante claro que antes jugará un poco contigo. Ése es su estilo, es la esencia de los juegos del hambre: En lugar de fusilar a un grupo de adolescentes, les da una pequeña esperanza de que puedan sobrevivir.

- Si ésa es la opinión que tienes de los juegos del hambre y del presidente Snow ¿Por qué te hiciste agente de la paz?

- Ya no soy quién era. De todas formas, ésa es una historia para otro momento. Yo también tengo que decidir si eres de confianza- comentó Darius, con una sonrisa bromista a pesar de que Madge tenía la sensación de que sus palabras eran sinceras- Si quieres saber cuáles son las intenciones de esa periodista, ve al encuentro con ella y déjala hablar. Luego decidiremos.

Madge asintió, sin sorprenderse por aquel consejo. Sentía que había decidido asistir mucho antes de visitar a Darius, como si lo único que quisiera era una confirmación de que hacía bien.

- Si te da miedo, puedo vigilar vuestra conversación, para asegurarme de que no intenta hacerte daño- dijo Darius.

- Te lo agradecería- dijo Madge. Estuvieron varios segundos en silencio, Darius apagó el fuego de la hornilla y dejó a enfriar su salsa de tomate. Entonces, Madge se atrevió a decirle- Si me ayudas, estarías haciendo algo en contra del gobierno… es algo muy diferente a mantener opiniones adversas. ¿Por qué ahora?

Darius se encogió de hombros- Supongo que estaba esperando a que una adolescente fuera lo suficiente estúpida como para desafiar públicamente al presidente Snow y entonces, poder ayudarla- dijo con una sonrisa burlona que le quitaba acero a sus palabras. Madge asintió, sabiendo que merecía esas palabras y entonces, Darius añadió- Eso y música.

- ¿Música?- preguntó Madge confusa.

- El tipo de música que, escuchada en el momento adecuado de tu vida, te hace más valiente.

Darius alzó la mano, pidiéndole que le siguiera. Madge obedeció y él la llevó hacia el salón. Madge se sentó en el borde del sofá mientras Darius encendía el equipo de música.

- Esta canción está prohibida en todo Panem, si las escuchas, no hay vuelta atrás. Serás una criminal… ¿Estás preparada?- preguntó Darius, su natural sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Madge se rió, sabiendo que ya había cruzado esa línea hacía mucho tiempo. Ya era una criminal, aunque el término le resultara ridículo. Madge asintió con la cabeza- No hay vuelta atrás- Se sentía intrigada. Ella adoraba la música, su piano había sido su más fiel compañía durante años. Escuchar una canción prohibida que, según Darius, podía hacer más valiente a un hombre... aquello era algo digno de escuchar. En sus dos largas conversaciones había descubierto que el carácter de Darius era normalmente bromista, así que imaginaba que su descripción de los efectos de aquella canción eran exagerados, aún así la intriga la envolvía por completó. Comenzaron a sonar las primeras notas y antes de poder escuchar las primeras palabras, Madge sintió por primera vez la convicción y la esperanza que todo rebelde debía poseer.

_Canta el pueblo su canción, nadie la puede detener, ésta es la música del pueblo y no se deja someter. Si al latir tu corazón, oyes el eco del tambor, es que el futuro nacerá cuando salga el sol…_

Madge jamás se había sentido tan viva ni tan rebelde como en aquel momento, acunada bajo aquella melodía. No era necesario dar razones de por qué estaba prohibida en Panem, las palabras y el ritmo de los tambores le llenaban de esperanza y crecía en ella la convicción de que el pueblo podía vencer y ser libre. La música, sin duda, podía agitar corazones y convertirse en el mayor peligro de la opresión.

Darius sonrió ante la expresión perpleja de Madge.

- Si alguna vez estás en peligro, canta y yo apareceré para salvarte- comentó. Madge no estaba segura de si hablaba en serio o bromeaba, así que se limitó a asentir, aún seducida por la canción.

* * *

Gale podía escuchar la risas de su hermana pequeña mientras que jugaba con Rory, pero todos sus sentidos estaban fijos en el pequeño papel que se había guardado en el bolsillo en cuanto Madge Undersee había abandonado la casa de Katniss.

Era una pequeña nota, escrita por alguien con poca paciencia, que le indicaba una hora y un lugar. Una cita, sin duda. Si era por razones románticos o por otros asuntos, Gale no estaba seguro. Aunque aquella exigencia de puntualidad parecía borrar la posibilidad de que fuera una cita romántica. Nadie que quisiera seducir a Madge, sería tan brusco con sus palabras. Parecía un encuentro de negocios, una cita para intercambiar secretos, quizás. Estaba comenzando a convencerse de que el extraño comportamiento de Madge no guardaba ninguna explicación razonable sino varios secretos enlazados. Gale no le había encontrado aún sentido a aquellos pequeños detalles pero estaba dispuesto a unirlos todos, como pequeñas piezas de puzzle, para poder así ver la imagen completa.

Necesitaba algo que le distrajera, que borrara los juegos del hambre de su mente. Intentó ordenar todo lo que le había resultado extraño sobre Madge Undersee: La noche que había pasado junto a un borracho, según sus propias palabras; el día en el que había faltado a clase a pesar de que el presidente estaba de visita (el cual se había mostrado molesto por la ausencia de Madge); su insinuación de que ella estaba ayudando a Katniss; su actitud casi indiferente ante la idea de que alguien la perseguía; la venta de muchos vestidos suyos y por último, aquella pequeña nota.

Gale Hawthorne odiaba los secretos.

* * *

**N/A: Este capítulo es lo que ocurre cuando escribes mientras escuchas la banda sonora de Los Miserables. Supongo que muchos habréis reconocido la canción que Darius le enseña a Madge. Si ése no es el caso, os dejo un enlace. Empapaos en ella porque tendrá protagonismo en el fanfic, aunque dentro de algunos capítulos. He puesto la versión en español puesto que éste es un fanfic en español. La más famosa, por supuesto, es la versión en inglés. Aquí os dejo la versión española:**

** watch?v=JEEQwBYSr6o**

**Dan ganas de empezar una rebelión ¿eh? Si queréis escucharla en inglés, el título es: "Do you hear the people sing?"**

**Esta vez, mi única pregunta es: DARIUS! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Su entrada en el fanfic estaba prevista desde los inicios de los inicios, para que Madge tuviera alguien con quien discutir de sus asuntos en ausencia de Haymitch y Peeta. Como se explica en este capítulo, cuando Haymitch dijo en un capítulo anterior que "tenía oídos en cada esquina de este distrito" se refería a Darius (Pero Haymitch prefiere parecer omnipresente)**

**En el próximo episodio hay otro punto de giro considerable. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
